Somewhere between Rage and Serenity
by fireflydown
Summary: Charles Xavier is Erik Lehnsherr's servant in this fic, set in the late Victorian period. Although Charles was quietly enamored with his employer, he had no intimation that the other was equally infatuated with him. Only with the coming of a dark force in their lives would these feelings be brought to light and it will test the strength of their will. Would the raging lust win over
1. Chapter 1

Notes: The setting of this story is in the year 1896, Victorian era and the focus is heavy on smut, so there will be minimal character interaction; it will be more on obsession and unnatural attraction. There is a surprise character involved. The plot is based on possession appearing as a form of dual personality disorder (with some transformation involved, I might add), hence the title of the fic. It's a love triangle of sorts, but as you know, Cherik eventually endures. If you read on, you might find it a bit uncomfortable, but I promise, Charles and Erik will find their happy ending in this fic.

* * *

He was the son of his master's servant. When his father retired from service, he took his father's position thereafter as an under butler. His entire family had served his master's family for years; their families had nothing but an amicable working relationship owing largely to the Lehnsherr family's beneficence to the other. The work he does for the man was not difficult. It was in fact, routine and he preferred it that way. He would wake up early in the morning, before the crack of dawn and he would bathe and put on his uniform. The bath awakened his sleep-slurred senses and he would begin the day invigorated, preparing the outfit his master would wear, knowing the exact intricacies between the button-down dress shirts and suits, pairing them to his employer's taste without being told. He would then start up the gas water heater for his master's use and then he would go down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

His master, as strictly routine as he was, would be slowly making his way downstairs after an hour or so and he would look neat and clean wearing the suit Charles had put out for him. He would then see that the morning paper had been laid out next to his breakfast plate and that Charles had put everything in order for him. His master implored him that they must eat their breakfast together and that was one of the things he liked about the man. He did not think himself above the working class that he would not deign a servant to join him while he ate his meals. His master would converse with him and even try to get his opinion on certain topics, but Charles himself had thought that he should know his place, keeping his opinions to himself so he was mostly quiet and his response to the master's queries are reserved. After breakfast, Charles would prepare his master's coat and hat, helping him put them on and then the other would leave to go to work.

His master once lived in a large household in the countryside, but due to his work at a Medical School, he had to move to the city in a two story house that has its own lawn. Sir Erik Lehnsherr had left his mother and sister in their country estate, but he had the assertion that he needed to take a servant along to handle his household affairs. He chose to take Charles Xavier with him. It was just the two of them together and Charles did not mind it at all. He liked being with Sir Lehnsherr. He was a kind man and he had treated him well ever since they were little, growing up together in the countryside. There are moments that he missed his family and yearned for his home, but a part of him was secretly glad that Sir Lehnsherr chose him over anyone else in their former household. The reason for this is that he secretly harbored feelings for Sir Lehnsherr, but he dared not tell any soul of this, for having affections for one's employer is frowned upon and on top of that, he was a man! Charles had quelled these unnatural feelings he had felt for so long, but a part of him yearned for the other to acknowledge him somehow, even though he knew that it was impossible. Erik had been nothing but kind and warm towards him and he did not want to ruin whatever camaraderie they have. This Servant to Master companionship allowed him the means to be close to Erik at least and he was willing to accept that.

Charles only spoke Erik's first name quietly to himself and never out loud. He had always addressed Erik formally and his master had even once said it was alright to be on first name terms. Charles disobeyed him only in this matter for which Erik would chide him gently, yet never enforcing it as an order. What was it about Erik that drew his secret affections? Aside from Erik's physical attractiveness, which the ladies back in the countryside swooned about, the man was kind and generous, especially to him. Erik also favored him and frequently called on his services. His master also gave him gifts of books or food, telling him this was his reward for his work. He never did this to any of the other servants so his generosity was quite curious. And, the way Erik sometimes looked at him, his gaze gentle yet penetrating, it almost felt as if Erik could see into his very soul and the other could sense the hushed desires within his heart. He wondered at times that perhaps, underneath the propriety they treated each other with, Erik must somehow reciprocate his feelings. But that would be quite absurd! How could a man of Erik's station even notice a lowly servant like him? In a few years time, the man would probably be married and would have children of his own and then their paths would go their separate ways. Charles did not want to mull over this and so he lived only for what Erik could offer him at the moment.

He made sure everything in the house was in order while Erik was gone and had kept everything clean by dusting, scrubbing and polishing every particular in the house that needed his attention. Charles was thankful that his master was thoughtful enough to consider modern amenities when he had purchased this home, ensuring that it had gas lighting, plumbing and a heating tank, making his work go about easier. He would go to the market afterwards to buy their provisions. Next, he would do the laundry, gardening, prepare dinner for Erik and finish any other housework left undone. Erik would return, sometimes he would be late, but those are of a rare occasion and then they would eat dinner together. Erik would regale him with stories about what happened at the school where he worked and other amusing day to day incidents that he encountered. Erik was at one point concerned that he might be feeling lonely in the house, but Charles informed him that he liked being alone.

"Charles that will not do! Do not burden yourself with too much housework! Go outside and meet other people! Would you like for me to get another servant to keep you company?"

"No Sir! I truly like being by myself. I do have my own pastime to while away my free time and your companionship is enough for me for when you return-"Charles said quickly, his voice rising with some slight agitation at the thought of another person coming between him and his 'Master'.

"Are you quite sure, Charles? I thought at times you must find my company wearisome-"

"Not at all, Sir! I prefer your company over anyone else!"Charles said seriously and then he realized how his words had sounded that he could not prevent the blush that rose to his cheeks. Erik did not find his response odd and even smiled at him gently.

"Well then! I am quite honored to be preferred by you-"

Charles did not try to utter anymore explanations or apologies over what he has said, feeling quietly mortified that he spoke at all with such a strong feeling over the matter. He was kicking himself mentally for his own idiocy and was only glad that Erik did not think him to be an unusual sort. They ate in silence for some time and then Erik informed him about an Automobile show he had seen with some of his peers and Charles listened to his every word attentively, gazing at Erik's handsome profile as he spoke. Charles was then suddenly distracted by the tumble of light brown locks over Erik's wide forehead. Charles almost wanted to reach out to brush it away with his fingers. He blushed again at the thoughts that he was having. There was a strange warmth emanating from Erik's blue gaze as he kept on talking and Charles was riveted to the details of his face. He was clean-shaven and his countenance indicated confidence and strength; his nose was tall and straight, his jaw chiseled and although there was a round scar on the right side of his upper lip, it did not make him any less perfect in Charles's longing gaze. Erik's own eyes are just mesmerizing to look at; seeming to look green or gray when the light hits his eyes a certain way and his lashes are long and thick, making his eyes even more intense. Charles's attention now went to Erik's lips, which are thin yet somehow sensuous and Charles inadvertently licked his own lips as he watched every word being formed by Erik's mouth.

"-I suppose you would have liked that automobile too, Charles. It was a rather light looking model for a 700 pounder! The internal combustion engine was the latest design to come out. I think they still have an exposition open for tomorrow. I would like it very much if you would accompany me there and see it for yourself. Consider it as your time off-"

"Pardon, Sir?"Charles was not sure of what he had heard and blinked rapidly. _Erik was asking to be accompanied by him?_

Erik chuckled at him."Are you feeling unwell, Charles? I am inviting you to the Automobile show so that you may see it too! Please say that you will go-"

Charles felt heat creep up at the back of his neck. He wanted nothing more than to go there with Erik. He hesitated at first and then he said a soft 'Yes Sir'.

"Excellent! It is my day off from work tomorrow and we can surely attend it together-"

He was quietly overjoyed to be going out with his Erik, but at the same time, he was so nervous. It would be the first time that they would go out together in the city and he could scarcely sleep that night, thinking of how it would be like to spend an entire day outside with Erik. Come the next day, he tried his best to relax and calm down before the man, not wanting to embarrass himself by showing his manic excitement. Their morning was spent with Charles finishing his chores while Erik lounged around reading his research notes and attending to his correspondence in the study. Charles donned the only best suit he ever owned and his newest gray top coat. They took a Hansom cab to go to the Automobile show at around noon. Charles was entranced by the cars that stood on display upon raised platforms, shining and sleek; he stared curiously at the display of car parts and engines. Afterwards, they both had tea at a tea shoppe. Erik kept encouraging him to talk by trying to have him open up and share his thoughts about the Exposition and then they went to the local park to play with the chess set Erik had with him. They lingered in the park for a while until dusk almost settled in.

"You are quite adept at playing chess, Charles. I bet you could even beat a professional chess player! Your moves are simply brilliant!"Erik said with a smile even though Charles had beaten him twice.

"Oh, not at all Sir! I think you are just not in your element today-"

Erik chuckled at that and patted Charles's back."So modest! You had me pulling out my best moves and yet you have still beaten me-"

"I'm sorry, Sir!"Charles said, quietly flustered and Erik suddenly put an arm about him as they walked, making Charles feel a rush of heat creep up on his skin. He hoped Erik did not feel it.

"What are you apologizing for? I don't mind losing to you at all! You won fair and square-"

"It's just that...I...I wish not to give the impression that I am going above my station, Sir-"

Erik frowned slightly."What is this talk of station? It was only a simple game of Chess, Charles. One's position does not matter in an invitation to fair play-"

His master still had his arm about him and Charles grew flushed with both a strange combination of fear and longing. He liked Erik's nearness, but was afraid Erik might sense his silent swooning. Perhaps then, the other would react with revulsion, yet no such thing happened. Erik kept on holding on to his shoulders as they both walked, like it was a brotherly hug and nothing more.

"Charles, I do not think of you as my servant. Not really-"Erik suddenly said quietly, but he did not elaborate on what he meant. They spent a quiet time together back in their residence, reading books in Erik's library and then they both parted to go to their own bedrooms, saying a warm good night to each other. Charles still felt so happy that the day had gone about perfectly. He kept remembering how Erik had lingered embracing him as they walked home and Erik stayed near him at all times at the Automobile show that he had a full view of Erik's face. He exhaled a trembling sigh as he recalled how handsome Erik looked in his dark blue suit, his gaze was elsewhere, but Charles had a view of his profile and he admired the softly curling lashes from Erik's eyes and the other's intense expression as he studied an engine that was placed upon a table for patrons to view. He wished that they would always be like this together because he had never felt contentment in being with another as he had with Erik. It did not matter if Erik did not have romantic feelings for him as long as he could be near him; he had thought that would be enough.

But then, HE came into their lives and whatever secrets they had both kept hidden inside, finally rose to the surface.

Charles had no idea that Erik had an interest in the occult and that the other had been attending Séances with some colleagues to document the phenomenon. The attendance was purely in the interest of science since Erik's department at the Medical School was rooted in psychology and mental psychopathies. He had thought to present a treatise on the psychology involved in making one believe they are talking to a deceased loved one or speaking to some famous persona from the past, aided by a 'medium' whose body would be transiently 'possessed'. He did not believe in these so-called Séances at all. He had thought that all of these spiritualists are merely hacks out to get publicity, aiming to line their purses with the pound notes of unsuspecting and gullible clients. One day, his colleague did not join him in visiting a particular spiritualist due to personal complications. A row with the wife, it seems over the state of their finances. And so, he went alone that afternoon. This spiritualist was one of those overtly theatrical ones because he did not even ask for money. Erik had silently scoffed at the spiritualist at the onset because obviously, it was all for the dramatic effect, to bolster a name for himself. There are six people in attendance at this Séance. The spiritualist suddenly turned to regard him coldly, as if he heard Erik's thoughts that it caused Erik to start in his chair in surprise.

"We have a nonbeliever in our midst-"Azazel the spiritualist said. Erik did not like the looks of him, not one bit. He was dressed all in black and he had the facial features of a devil, amplified by his demonic expression. All that was missing were the horns and the tail

Erik shrugged, smiling wryly at being singled out."What does it matter if I believe or not? I'm only here to bear witness and document your Séance-"

"So, I take it you do not believe in the existence of the soul, of possession and the afterlife-"The man challenged.

"As you have made an astute checklist, yes to all three-"Erik said dryly. He has an outright hatred for deceit and ostentatious displays that it instantly piqued his derision.

Azazel was silent for a moment and then he leaned in close and whispered in Erik's ear."I will make a believer of you yet, Mr Lehnsherr. After my work here, we shall have a private meeting, you and I-"

Erik did not think much of it. He glared back at the spiritualist insolently and thought that all of the man's dramatic flair was ridiculous. The entire event occurred in a dimly lit room with heavy, dark brocade curtains. Azazel had summoned the 'supposed' deceased husband of a client using himself as a channel; he relayed the message of the dead man. The room appeared to darken, the atmosphere becoming oppressive as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Erik did see something ghostly and gray floating over the table of those who participated in the conjuring, but he knew it was all smoke and mirrors. He was not fooled, not like the other people inside the room. He could see the fear and wonder on their faces, making him roll his eyes at the ludicrousness of it all. When the Séance was done and everyone else had departed, Erik remained in his seat and mockingly regarded Azazel.

"Well? What method are you going to use to convince me? Would it be more of these preposterous foreign incantations or are you going to lay some currency upon my palm?"

Azazel did not answer him for a while. He just stared at Erik, hard and then he stepped forward slowly."I sense you are a good man, but you are too rigid, which causes you to close your mind to...possibilities. I could put forth all the contention needed to justify my craft, but I know you will not accept my words. It would be better to show you-"

"How-"Erik began to say in a snide voice, but without warning, Azazel walked quickly over to him and slapped his palm over Erik's eyes. Erik suddenly lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was not in the Séance room anymore. He was out on an unknown street, lying near some refuse heap. The bastard had probably robbed him blind and drugged him! Erik immediately felt inside his front suit pocket and drew out his billfold, but he saw that all his money and papers are still in there. Nothing was taken from him. _What did that man do to him_? He staggered upright, feeling sick to his stomach, the edges of his vision seeming to go gray. He walked down the darkening streets as twilight nearly departed, feeling like retching, but he comported himself and tried to gather his wits about him. He took out his pocket watch and saw that it was already quite late. Charles was probably fraught with worry for him. The thought of Charles seemed to strengthen him and he walked on until he was finally able to find a familiar street, but he has this strange niggling feeling inside himself. He did not feel right. His head, which had been aching dully when he regained his senses suddenly started to feel full, like something was pressing down on his consciousness and making him languorous. He walked past three men who eyed him surreptitiously as he passed them by. He ignored them because his thoughts were focused on getting home to Charles. _Home, I have to get back home. Charles is waiting and he must be so worried for me_. He sensed that the men he had passed by were now following him and he had an ominous feeling about their intentions.

"Oi, mate! Got a bit of paper on ye?"One of them called out and then they started to snigger amongst themselves. Erik did not dare to look back at them, but struggled to ignore them instead; walking quickly, but the men matched his pace. His heart should have been beating fast inside his chest, but he felt strangely lethargic. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was staggering as he walked. Perhaps it gave the men the presumption that he was drunk and defenseless.

"How's about a fag? Give us a fag why don't you?"

"Are you deaf, mate? We was talkin' to you!"One of them said almost directly at his back now and then he felt hands grab at his arms and his shoulders, hauling him off to some dark corner.

There were barely any people walking about in this part of the streets because it was in some seedy and dangerous neighborhood. They slammed him against a decrepit wall and proceeded to beat him up, but Erik regarded them with bleary, apathetic eyes. Then, the apathy gave way to some other feeling. He felt rage rise in him; a mad, lowering rage that did not belong to him. It belonged to something else entirely. Erik went blank, just like that and the raging beast inside broke through.

"What's happening to his face?"One of them suddenly said as a slice of light from a streetlamp caught Erik's visage. Lines were starting to unfurl upon his skin, like tattoo marks and they were traveling upon his body at an accelerated rate. The lines formed curlicues and ridges as they started from his jaw, down to his neck and torso. The lines also started to cover his arms even though it was not visible to them. The fat one with a bowler hat who had been holding Erik up against the wall gaped on in wonder, still restraining Erik as he transformed into a tattooed man. Erik...was not Erik anymore as he grabbed at the man's wrist and he twisted it; the man screamed in pain and surprise, but the tattooed man did not release him. The other two goons moved back warily. Regardless if the man had pulled some sort of hocus before their eyes with the tattoos, they will not be denied their boon so they stayed on.

"A fine night for some fun, ain't it lads?"The man spoke with an Irish brogue and smiled at them malignantly even though his lip was bleeding. He kept on twisting the fat man's hands, causing the other to squeal at a higher octave, his entire frame quivering as he struggled to pull away, but the tattooed man was frightfully strong.

"A fine, fine night-"The tattooed man crooned and his pale blue eyes looked deranged. He twisted the fat man's hand even further until he finally broke it. The man fell down to the cement, wheezing and breathless with the excruciating pain he felt, uttering a high screeching cry, momentarily losing consciousness. One of the men pulled out a knife on him, brandishing it about by way of a threat. The tattooed man laughed insolently, looking upwards in indignation as if he could not suffer any more of these pathetic attempts to harm him.

"Really? Is that all you've got?"He said mockingly and then both men came at him. The tattooed man dexterously took the knife from the knife-wielder's hand, slamming him face-forward to the wall this time and then he used the man's own knife on him and stabbed him in the lower back. The man uttered a final death-grunt and slumped forward on to the wall, dying. The third man, realizing that he cannot overcome this madman and that it had been a terrible mistake after all in trying to steal from him, tried to escape, but the tattooed man was quick; he leaped forward to block his way, cackling insanely into the escapee's face and then he punched the man out, causing the fleeing man to fall to the ground next to the fat man with the bowler hat. The tattooed man grinned a lunatic grin as he stooped down to take the hat and he flipped it over smartly in one hand before placing it upon his own head in a jaunty manner.

"I like your hat! It looks much better on me-"He said with relish and then he tilted his head to the side in wonder, but there was nothing innocent in his manner. His expression was one of utter lunacy, his smile was full of teeth that he did not look like he was smiling at all but was rather baring them out in his madness.

"Now you bloody hooligans have probably learned your lesson by now, haven't you? But see, I ain't the kind who teaches a life lesson. Once the lesson is learned, there ain't no way to make up for it-"He said with cold finality. He still had the bloody knife in his other hand and he suddenly tossed it up in a playful manner, snatching at the handle with practiced familiarity as it glinted in the air. He voiced out a maniacal laugh and began to stab and maim the two men to death, their screams rending the air until they could scream no more. The tattooed man was next seen running; it appears the police have been alerted to the crimes he had committed and he dashed over some gated walls and ran pell-mell through the streets to avoid them. He was not running randomly. He knew exactly where to go. The last thought that the other had was of a person named Charles and a vision of his residence. He smiled cruelly to himself. He was aware that this was not his body; he sensed the unfamiliarity of it the moment his soul latched onto it. He would probably have to get rid of this Charles so he could take over the man's home and this body. He did not know how it had happened, but his last memory was of being reanimated from his dead state by his enemy, Jonah Hex and the strongest feeling he had at that time was an immense rage as his body was obliterated to ashes by the man's punch. This was back in America. As he ran, he realized he was not in America anymore, but that he was in ol' Blighty. The pigs were closing in so he tried to evade them first before making his way back to his intended destination.

He eventually arrived at the house that he had seen in his mind's eye and he saw that there were some lights on in there. Surely he had a key to the house in his pockets. He felt around his front pockets and then he took out a single key on a key ring. He smiled malignantly to himself and then he entered the house and quietly closed the door behind him. He darted around quickly, his eyes glaring slits as he searched for the other person who resided in this house. The gas lights were dimmed down, but he could still see around quite well. His eyes alighted upon a man sleeping in a wing chair close to the fireplace. Burke took out the stolen knife with the intention to kill, but when he saw the face of the slumbering young man, he broke into a leering grin and he put the knife away. He was a pretty boy. A very pretty boy. His dark brown locks tumbled over his creamy forehead in soft waves, his heavy-lidded eyes are shut gently and his expression was dreamy and soft as he slept on. The shape of his face was effeminate, as were his eyebrows that arched delicately over his eyes. His most manly feature would probably be his slightly hooked nose, which had a tiny spray of freckles at the bridge. His lips were naturally red, pursed out and sensuous looking. His pale skin glowed even in the dimness of the room that it seemed to radiate some inner light, lending his face some ethereal softness. His stature was small, but he looked slightly muscular. He wore a pale blue nightshirt and he had on a dark blue night-robe.

Burke felt some dark stirring inside his body as he kept staring down at the young man. Down below, his cock stiffened inside his pants and it began to feel full and tight. Why should he kill this young man now? Perhaps he could have some fun with him before he dispatched him. He leaned into the chair and breathed in the smell of the young man's hair. The slumbering youth's hair smelled of some powdery scent, making Burke sigh in satisfaction. He bent down and licked at the area at the side of Charles's throat, inhaling as he did so. Charles's skin smelled of a milky, clean soap smell. It aroused Burke even more, just breathing in Charles's scent, the heat spreading inside his pants and all over his body. It had been a while since he had bedded anyone. The young man finally stirred awake, eyes opening slowly. Burke's breath caught in his throat as he stared at those blue jewels. Charles's eyes were beautiful and bright; like his skin, it seemed to have some inner light of its own. His eyes looked so innocent and pure as he stared up at the other, wiping weakly at the corner of his eye.

"Sir Lehnsherr? I apologize if I had waited out here for you. I-"Charles suddenly stopped when he finally had a good look at the man before him. It was Erik, but at the same time, it was not Erik. The man had tattoos on his lower jaw, extending down to his throat and he was wearing a bowler hat. His dark brown hair curled in an unruly manner behind his ears and he was grinning at Charles in an odd way, the smile full of teeth and quite frightening. The man had a strange coarseness and unsavory quality about him. He was wearing Erik's clothing, which looked disheveled and he had Erik's face, but the expression on his countenance was insolent and threatening.

"Hello there, Little Lamb!"He crooned out at Charles, smiling lewdly. He spoke with an Irish accent.

"S-Sir?"Charles said in a small, frightened voice, his brow furrowed at this oddity. Is this man Erik or is he not Erik? He was acting so strange. Was he somehow a relative? But that was impossible because Charles would have known about him. The man placed his hands upon both of the Wing chair's arms, preventing Charles from getting up from it.

"Have you lost your flock?"The man said throatily and then he swooped down towards Charles and kissed his lips hungrily. Charles's eyes widened in shock and he violently pushed back at the man. He tried to get away, but the man started to laugh in a jeering manner and he grabbed at Charles and hauled him up over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Charles screamed out, but the man ignored his screams and carried him upstairs into Erik's bedroom even as he struggled. Charles did not think their neighbors would hear his cries. They are at the far end of the street and their house was some distance from their nearest neighbor. Burke tore Charles's clothing from him when he laid him out upon the bed and Charles instantly knew what the man wanted to do to him. He screamed and fought afresh, clawing at the man's chest as the other tried to mount him. The man made as if to kiss him again, but stopped.

"You like the taste of blood, boy? Because if you bite me, I won't even stop kissing you. I will let you drink my blood!"Burke said huskily. Charles did not respond. He looked up at the man with frightened eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. Burke was looking at him in a perverted manner, his eyes raking over covetously upon Charles's pale and rosy skin. He was completely naked beneath the man. The man began to take off his own clothes and Charles saw the monogrammed handkerchief fall from his pocket. These were indeed Erik's clothes, the ones Erik had worn when he left this morning. Charles dared to ask the man a question.

"W-where did you get these clothes? They belong to my master!"Charles cried out vehemently, concerned that this man might have harmed Erik.

"Oh so this body I've taken over belongs to your master, eh? Sir Lehnsherr!"The man taunted.

Charles's eyes widened in fear, a cold feeling spreading inside him."What do you mean by 'taken over'?"

The man shook his head slowly, having completely taken off his own clothes; Charles saw the tattoos upon his torso and his arms. The man briefly glanced at himself in the mirror at the bureau and then he turned his attention back to Charles."I don't know how it happened, boy. I was already dead, but the next moment, I was alive again and I woke up in this man's body-"

Charles refused to believe what he had just heard."You're lying!"

The man shrugged nonchalantly."Doesn't matter to me either way, whether you believe me or not. I will fuck you out of your mind and then kill you after!"

He grabbed at Charles and forced him down onto the bed. Charles struggled violently from his grip and the man lifted a hand up, about ready to hit him, but then the man's expression softened. For a moment, Charles could see his master's kind face underneath this horrid man's countenance. The man seemed to hesitate hitting him for some reason. He was known for his violence even when rutting with an unwilling or willing victim so this was an odd way for him to behave. The man forced his wrists down instead and began kissing him wantonly, his tongue diving into Charles's mouth. Charles tried to turn his head away, but the man brought one hand up to his face and forced his chin to stay in place, giving him a gnashing kiss. Charles was horrified by the fact that his first kiss would be from this beastly man and the other was kissing him with a rough insistence, his tongue forcing Charles's mouth to open wide and moving about indecently. Charles did not dare to bite him because he knew he would vomit if he ever had a taste of the man's blood. The man pulled back to look down at him with the darkening lust in his eyes. He stuck his tongue out again to lick at Charles's lips and then he bit at Charles's lower lip. Charles started violently in shock at the man's obscenity.

"Little flower, huh?"The man purred out when he pulled away and then he parted Charles's legs rashly and positioned himself on top of him. Charles screamed and fought him, but the man was far too strong. The man grasped at his hair roughly next, forcing him to keep his head down on the pillow. Charles kept hitting at his chest, albeit weakly. He cried and gasped, the tears still streaming down his cheeks. Burke winced at the rigidity of his own cock. He was already so hard. He used his other hand to caress at Charles's hip, and then he reached down to guide his cock home. Charles tried to buck him off violently from his own body again, causing Burke to release his hair. Burke slapped his hands away and then he forced Charles's wrist together, bringing them over his head and using his other hand, he positioned his cock against Charles's quivering, pink hole and entered him.

Charles let out a breathless scream at the pain, his blue eyes going wide and trembling in their sockets. Charles stiffened momentarily upon the bed, the will to fight the man off was struck from him. All his mind could focus on was the terrible pain in his backside and the horror that the man was inside him. The man groaned, his eyes closing at the amazing tightness and heat his cock encountered within Charles. The man's hips started to undulate forward, slowly and deeply, savoring the sensation that precious backside was giving him. Their hot and sweaty bodies pressed against each other, giving rise to more heat, spurring the man on. Charles writhed weakly and moaned in pain beneath him, eyes shutting tight and weeping at the violation. Burke released his wrists and propped himself up on top of him, his hips thrusting in a slow, dreamy manner. Charles remained lying there, losing all hope of trying to fight him off. It was no use. He was being taken against his will and he could only pray that it would end soon so that he could be parted from this horrible man. The man did not just rape him. He started kissing Charles's face and his throat, licking obscenely at his skin and moaning in pleasure. Charles was sickened by his nearness and then he smelled the man's scent. He smelled of Erik's cologne. The thought of Erik seemed to fortify him from this sick thing happening to him that he boldly spoke, even as he was violated.

"Where...where is Erik? Please tell me-"Charles managed to gasp out as the man kept up his slow and dreamy undulation into him. The man stopped kissing him and considered his query contemplatively, still continuing with the bucking of his hips.

"Can't figure it out yet, little lamb? He's here with us-"The man whispered silkily and kissed Charles's throat softly this time, nuzzling his nose into Charles's skin and breathing deeply of him. Charles shivered in revulsion, not pleasure. The man did not make any sense. Then, he quickened the thrusting of his hips and Charles felt even more pain and gasped out at it, lifting both hands up and trying to push the man off of him.

"Stop! Stop it!"Charles howled out and sobbed, kicking his legs out and trying to unglue their bodies, but the man held him down fast and kept on taking him. The man's movements became frenetic and wild. He was moaning in pleasure at how good it felt, ignoring Charles's suffering. He just had to release himself into this tight and hot depth. His hips started to lose volition as he felt himself nearing that white-hot place that wipes one's mind clean with ecstasy; that one moment when he could feel blissfully blank. Charles turned his head away in disgust, but the man forced his chin back in place and kissed him roughly. The man broke the kisses this time, groaning loudly at the unbearable sensations building and peaking within him until finally, he was hurled into this undeniably amazing orgasm he had not felt in a while. He shoved his face into Charles's shoulder and bit down hard. Charles started in shock and let out a cry of surprised pain. Burke let out a sigh of contentment and remained still on top of Charles, the only sound now filling the room was their breathless gasping. Charles was repulsed because he felt the man's ejaculate inside him, hotly trickling within his backside. He thought the man would now pull away from him and end his miserable life. But the man recovered and pulled back to smile at him lewdly.

"Shall we have another go at it, flower?"He said huskily and then he started to haul Charles up so he could turn him around.

"No! Please, no more!"Charles moaned in horror, shaking his head weakly in denial. He shivered sickly as the man pulled out of him and the man's come started to flow down from his backside, slick and copious. The other succeeded in turning him around and then the man began kissing the nape of his neck and his back, licking possessively at his skin. He used his own knees to part Charles's legs again and then he positioned his erect manhood right at Charles behind, rubbing against him obscenely. Charles shrank from his touch, but he could do nothing. He thought the violation was done, but then another was about to occur.

"Come now, let me in. You're starting to like this, I can tell-"The tattooed man whispered into his ear and Charles winced and shut his eyes tight. Charles shook his head, refusing to accept the man's words, causing the other to chuckle.

"Here I come then!"The man said softly against his cheek, licking at his face and then he entered in roughly this time and Charles screamed in a high and trembling voice. The man raped him over and over that night and he lost any will in his body to fight. He felt that he was not himself anymore. That this violated body was not his. He tried to drown out the man's moans and gasps with thoughts of Erik, remembering the other's calm and affectionate expression in his mind. He would not have wanted his master to see him being taken like this. He thought his master had been murdered by this man and that the man will kill him next. He wondered if he would meet Erik in the afterlife and finally confess his feelings for him.

He woke up with a start when morning came; the light of dawn had still not touched the horizon. The room was flooded with the gray-blue light coming from the skies and into the window. He did not move yet as he watched the grayness fade and become white. Charles was lying stiffly on his side and the first thought he had was that it had all been a nightmare, but when he shifted he suddenly felt it; a wetness beneath his hip and an ache within his behind. He realized he was naked and then with trembling fingers, he reached behind him to touch that slick wet flow from his backside. He thought it was blood, but it was actually...semen. The pearly white fluid shone on his fingertips and then he flung a glance at the other side of the bed and he saw the tattooed man lying next to him, breathing lightly and softly. It was all real. The man was still asleep and he had a faint smile on his face. Charles felt righteous anger rise within him, his shoulders quaking with it. He reached for the candle holder, intending to club the man to death with it, but something strange was happening to the man. The tattoos on his body...they started to fade and his hair color lightened to the same shade as Erik's hair. It also began to straighten out the dark curls of the other until the man began to resemble his Erik once more. The tattoos had completely vanished. Charles let out a gasp of shock, his entire frame shaking as he watched the transmogrification. The tattooed man was telling him the truth. He had possessed Erik's body and had used his master to do unspeakable things to him.

 _How could this have happened?_

Charles nearly reached for Erik to rouse him, wanting him to explain this strange occurrence, but he hesitated. He wondered if Erik even knew since the tattooed man had mentioned that he had possessed Erik's body, without knowing how or why. This could only mean that last night, it was Erik's lips that had really kissed him and it was Erik that had...that had violated him against his will. He wondered if Erik would even know what he had done. Perhaps he would not because if he told him of the violation that happened last night and the strange tattoos that had miraculously disappeared from his body, the other might dismiss his claims as lunacy. But perhaps, he might not. He will have to wait until Erik was up. Charles hurriedly got out of Erik's bed, wincing at the pain of his hips and his backside. He bent down to retrieve his torn clothing. He saw that the stained bed sheet had fallen off to the side of the bed and he took this too, replacing a new one over Erik's naked body and then he closed the door behind him. He was still too shocked and confused over the entire affair. Charles took a quick and bracing cold bath, hastily wearing his uniform; he ignored the bruises upon his body and the bruised bite marks on his shoulder. He rushed to do his usual chores, getting everything in order before Erik woke up. He would have to wait and see what happens when the other came down for breakfast. He thought it would be best if they sat down and talked calmly over the matter.

"Good morning, Charles!" Erik said pleasantly from behind him, causing him to start up in fear and making his heart race. He turned to smile at Erik nervously.

"Good morning, Sir!"

Erik smiled back at him gently and from the look upon his face, he was not even aware of what had happened last night. Charles saw the absence of comprehension in Erik's eyes and then he knew that even though it was Erik's body that had forced itself upon him, he was not himself when it occurred. The tattooed man did it. Erik made no mention of waking up naked, perhaps thinking it unseemly to broach such a topic at breakfast. Charles let out a small, shivery breath when Erik sat down at the dining table.

"This looks like a different sort of breakfast, Charles. Kippers and toast?"

"I'm sorry Sir. It was all I could prepare on short notice-"

"Think nothing of it. Come, join me!"

Charles could not stop staring at his face. A small part of him was angry because Erik was not even aware of what he had endured last night. Erik finally looked up and noticed that Charles was pale and that his hand shook slightly as he brought a forkful of egg to his lips. Erik wiped at his own lips with the table napkin and faced Charles directly, his expression concerned.

"Charles are you unwell? You look like you are about to faint-"Then strangely, he reached out and clasped gently at Charles's wrist, making the other's eyes widen in surprise.

"Look at you? You're shaking-"Erik said in a tender voice, but the touch seemed to stir some recognition in his eyes. Charles watched his face intently as it slowly darkened into a small frown and then Erik released him, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it and putting his fingers to his temple.

"I am...I am feeling rather unwell myself. Would you believe me if I told you I almost got mugged last night by some ruffians? It was odd that I even made my way back with my billfold still in my pocket-"

Charles stared at him silently for a moment."You don't remember how you made your way back home, Sir?"

Erik's face was creased with mild agitation, looking puzzled himself over his lack of memory."Yes. I can't for the life of me remember how it came about!"

"I'm glad those men did not harm you, Sir-"Charles said quietly, putting his fork down and clutching nervously at his table napkin, wringing it in his grasp.

Erik looked over to him affectionately and gave him that gentle smile that he always wanted to see."Thank you for your concern, Charles-"

Erik began to read the morning paper and exclaimed upon three gruesome murders that occurred in the squalid part of the city. It appears a man with a tattooed face had done it, right in the vicinity of where he was almost mugged. Charles grew numbly cold at this revelation, remaining silent. He felt like fainting, but he struggled to suppress himself. The man had used Erik's body and had done away with three murders! Charles realized he could not bring up what had happened last night because Erik was in the dark about everything that has transpired. It was just inconceivable! Yet, there was a brief moment when they touched when somehow...Erik _remembered_ ; it appears the other was dismissing it because he must have thought it was just his imagination. Charles wanted to shout at him and pour forth his anger, but what good would that do? Confusion and fear rose within him again and he fought inwardly to quell them. Charles stood up to get them more tea, but his knees suddenly felt watery; he felt lightheaded over his knowledge of these horrors and the fact that Erik had committed murder. He nearly fell over, but Erik caught him.

"Charles!"Erik held him in his arms, frightened by his state. Erik looked so anxious and worried for him that Charles's heart softened. Without meaning to, he placed his head against Erik's shoulder and sobbed softly.

"Charles, what has happened to you? Please tell me!"Erik said with growing concern. Charles struggled to control himself with effort and pulled back from Erik's arms, wiping at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir! I didn't mean to-"

Erik reached for his cheek and gently smoothed over his skin."Charles something is troubling you, but you won't tell me what it is! Please, tell me. What is it?"

"I'm just tired, Sir. I did not sleep well last night-"Was Charles's feeble excuse, but Erik would not accept that answer. He guided Charles back to his chair and went to get tea for them himself. He poured one for Charles and gave him the warming brew. Charles drank it down gratefully. How can he ever hate Erik when the other presented him with his thoughtful nature? Last night's incident was something abhorrent and best left forgotten. Whatever entity had possessed Erik, he was long gone. It wasn't Erik who had done those crimes. His Erik was the one tending to him now, worrying over him that the other did not care about going to work anymore, wanting only to remain for the day and attend to his needs.

"Please, Sir! Don't concern yourself over me! You have to go to work-"

"No Charles! I insist! I will tell them on the morrow that I was unwell-"

Charles could not convince him otherwise. Erik led him upstairs back to his bed and offered to make him some soup for lunch. Charles reluctantly allowed Erik to care for him. He slept and when he woke up, the other brought him a book to read and he also brought up a tureen of hot soup. Erik had told him sheepishly that the only thing he knew how to do was boil water that was why he only made Charles some beef tea. Charles chuckled weakly at Erik's efforts.

"You must teach me the ways of the kitchen when you are well, Charles! I can't always have you doing everything for me! Goodness, you have worked yourself to exhaustion because of me! I cannot have this happening again!"

Charles gave another low laugh because Erik looked so flustered at his own incompetence in the kitchen affairs."Yes, Sir. I shall do my best to help you-"

He drank the beef tea and it tasted fine enough and it warmed his stomach. He sat back and began to read the book while Erik lingered in his room, trying to engage him and keep him company.

"It was my fault anyway. I arrived home late, keeping you up at such a late hour-"

"I don't mind waiting for you, Sir-"

"No Charles. This will not do! From now on, I promise I will give you an immediate notice if I will be staying out late. I will not have you getting sick like this again-"

Charles gave him a gentle smile and shook his head slightly in mock surrender. He cannot persuade Erik to stop his fawning and worrying. Erik had put up his comforter for him and brought him a jug of water. He kept going back into the room to monitor Charles's condition. Charles slept after some time and when he woke up once more, Erik was not around. He winced because his backside was still hurting. He had washed himself down there this morning, but he felt the need to check the state of it in the bathroom. He did not feel any tearing of tissues and he was not bleeding. He was only sore because last night that ghastly fiend had raped him repeatedly. He washed himself again, still feeling sullied. He opened his shirt and had a good look at his bruises. That awful man had done this to him! Charles returned to bed and quietly mulled over the situation. Whatever horrors had been done, Erik was still an innocent man and he did not have a hand in any of it. Charles himself had immediately absolved Erik of his deeds. No, he cannot blame Erik for any of this. He would forgive Erik for the violation done upon him and in time he may perhaps heal and forget. The memory of the tattooed man darkened his mood, but he forced a smile for Erik when the other returned once more and this time he offered that they play a game of chess to pass the time.

"I would love to, Sir-Charles said brightly, but his enthusiasm sounded forced. Erik could see it, but did not remark on it again. He knew there was something more to Charles's state, but the other would say nothing. They played chess well into the afternoon until dusk settled in. They had finished with their game of chess around that time and then Charles decided he had to go down and prepare some supper for them. Erik did not want him to go up and about just yet, but Charles said he was feeling fine and began peeling the potatoes and preparing them some beef stew. They ate dinner, but Erik was looking restless and distracted for some reason as he drank his glass of port afterwards in the drawing room. He kept running his hand through his head, mussing about his hair. Now it was Charles's turn to ask him if he was well.

"I feel...strange-"Erik said thinly and his eyes were unfocused as he stared at Charles. He began to look sleepy and then to Charles's horror, ink lines were sprouting out of Erik's skin, starting from his jaw, unfurling in curlicues and whorls down to his throat. His arms were also banded over with ink lines that seemed to write itself upon his skin. His hair was darkening, growing thick and a cold steely-blue light shone from his eyes.

"Sir!"Charles began, but it was no longer Erik sitting from across him. It was the _other man_ and he regarded Charles with that familiar leering grin.

"Hello Little Lamb! We meet again!"He said derisively and then he grabbed at Charles's throat and forced him down onto the floor.

"Monster!"Charles screamed and tried to push him off, but the man held him down and began to kiss and lick at his cheeks and his throat. He pulled back suddenly as he regarded Charles with his dark and lusting gaze. They were both breathing raggedly as they sat on the carpeted floor.

"It seems I can only come out and play at night-"The man mused. His expression grew cold when he realized this and then he got up and he began to make his way towards the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"Charles called out warily. The man was a loathsome evil spirit and he had repossessed Erik's body once more. Charles thought this nightmare would have ended but to his utter dismay, it had begun again. Charles was concerned that the man might get Erik in trouble if he allowed the other to step outside. The man regarded him impassively and had his hand on the doorknob.

"I can't stay here and play house with you, boy. I've business to attend to. I must find a way to go back to America and-"

"No!"Charles cried out shrilly and he went to the door and barred the man's way.

"No?"The man asked menacingly, glaring hard at Charles. His gaze was frightening and demented, but Charles tried to draw some courage inside himself when he met the man's eyes.

"Please don't do this to Erik's body! It does not belong to you! Go back from what hell you came from and leave us in peace!"Charles begged him, tears trembling in his sad blue eyes. The man placed his fingers upon Charles's chin and lifted his face up so that he can gaze down at him insolently.

"Can't make me leave him, boy. Finder's keepers. I'm here to stay. Besides, you have no power to stop me-"Charles reached for the man's arms to prevent him from leaving.

"Wait! You can't go! You're in the papers!"Charles hastily pulled the newspaper up from the nearby table and held it out for the man to see.

"How does that stop me from leaving?"The man said in a cold voice, which was rising threateningly; his patience was wearing thin as he ignored the proffered paper.

"The constables are all over the streets, still looking for you because you've murdered three men! Look out the window to the far left. Wait for a moment. You shall see them!"

The man gave him a lingering stare of annoyance and then he walked over to the large windows to the left, gazing at the far side of the street where the houses were more closely lined up together. Lehnsherr's residence was at the far end, built close to an incline and beyond it, the empty woods. He did not want to risk making a run for it in the woods. There were indeed policemen walking about outside, some distance down the street, walking in twos and wearing their high hats and uniforms, illuminated by the streetlamps. Due to the distance, he had a clear view of the neighborhood. Burke did not want to risk overpowering them because he was on unfamiliar ground. He did not even have any weapons to subdue them. He knew that if they took one good look at him, they would know he was their fugitive. He had that effect on people, especially in places like these, where propriety and rules abound.

"Shit!"Burke cursed under his breath. What was the use of his new-found existence if he cannot go about freely? How was he even going to move forward using this man's body if he can only do so at night? Even if he did manage to secure illegal papers or steal into a ship bound for America, he would not make it far. The man who owned this body got the better end of the deal because he can move about by day, but Burke could only come out at night. In short, he was powerless because this body was useless. Now because he had murdered those men who tried to mug him, he had marked himself to be the target of the authorities, entrapping him further into this caged existence. Burke let out an angry howl and in his anger, he kicked at a side table close by the door and then he threw the hat stand at a display cabinet, causing the loud breaking of glass.

"Please, calm your mind, Sir!"Charles called out, putting his hands to the man's arms. He was frightened by the man's fury. Lord knows what atrocious acts he would do again using Erik's body. It was just too terrible to think that Erik will be ruined because of this.

"What the hell use is it to come back to life only to live this pathetic half-life? What am I going to do with this?"He shouted out to Charles as if the other would know the answer. He grabbed at Charles's collar and pushed him up against the wall, his eyes blazing with his hate and rage.

"I was a man of power! I have killed men, women and children freely, without fear or regard! I've taken my greedy fill of all the pleasures of life and I have lived under a lawless sun. To be reduced to this? This bloody useless skulking waste! I CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS!"He screamed viciously into Charles's face. He was about to use his fists upon Charles, intending to pour his rage at someone, but again there was that strange tug from within that prevented him from laying a finger against the young man who sobbed before him. Burke uttered an angry hiss instead and released Charles, making as if to go out the door again, turning his back on Charles, but Charles stopped him by hugging his midsection.

"Please I'm begging you, don't go outside!"Charles cried out. The man was startled that the other was embracing him. Charles moved before him to block his way further and placed his hands to the man's chest, looking up at him imploringly.

"I will do anything you want! Just please don't go out and cause any harm to Erik's body-"

Burke was suddenly beside himself, amused by the young man's pathetic entreaties. He managed to smile at him languidly; his voice softening to a low and sultry growl."Anything?"

In response, Charles embraced him again and slowly, hesitantly, he drew close to kiss the man's throat with gentle lips. Burke let out a sigh of pleasure at the touch. Charles was crying quietly, feeling sick to his stomach. He could think of nothing to prevent the man from leaving...except to offer himself up for the man's abuse. Burke grabbed at the back of his neck roughly and drew him close to give him frantic, sloppy kisses. Charles did not fight him off this time. He allowed himself to be kissed. Then, the man's kissing became slower, stopping to lick indecently at Charles's lips again and nibbling at his lower lip. Charles stiffened in fear within his embrace, but Burke did not hurt him. Burke was caressing his behind, making it so that their lower bodies are grinding up against each other and Charles could feel the man's erection. Charles shivered against him, repulsed, but he let the other continue. Burke stopped his grinding and then he tugged roughly at Charles's wrist, leading him upstairs into Erik's bedroom again. Burke began to undress and he gestured with his eyes that Charles should do the same. Charles, started by taking off his shoes and his socks, then he unbuttoned his waistcoat with his back turned to Burke.

"No. Face me! I want to see you take your clothes off for me-"The tattooed man purred out.

Charles awkwardly turned about to face him and continued to unbutton his waistcoat, dropping it on to floor until it was followed by his shirt, trousers and underpants, averting his eyes from the man's lewd gaze.

"Look at you! Beautiful!"The man crooned out as Charles stood upright and he was buck naked for the man to see. Charles's cheeks were flushed beautifully, his expression anguished that it made Burke even more aroused. Burke had already taken his own clothes off and climbed up on the bed, laughing delightedly and then he gestured for Charles to get up on his lap. The boy knew exactly what would lift his spirits up. Charles clumsily got on Burke's lap, facing towards him and Burke began kissing his throat and licking at his skin, possessively running his hands over Charles's chest, hips and then to his behind, clutching at their enticing roundness and grasping them hard with his fingers. Charles sobbed and let the man continue, shivering and frightened. He did not struggle and he let Burke do as he pleased. He was doing this for Erik. If the man was at least allowed to use his body, then Erik would not be harmed or made to do something even more terrible. Charles had to please the man somehow so he put his hands out and caressed Burke's shoulders. He started to kiss him back softly. Burke chuckled again, pleased that his conquest was so willing. He grinned at Charles wickedly when he broke the kiss and reached for the boy's virgin cock, stroking down on the shaft.

Charles moaned, turning his face away. His cheeks were so red with shame as Burke started to fondle and squeeze his manhood. He gasped lightly as he felt heat stirring within himself. His eyes widened when he realized he was getting aroused by Burke's heated touches. He did not want to feel any pleasure from the other at all! He was a horrible monster of a man!

"No!"Charles cried out, sobbing as he tried to push Burke's hand away from his sex. Burke glared at him with his steel-blue eyes.

"I recall you saying that you would do anything. What happened to that?"

"Yes but-"

"You can't even pretend to be aroused?"The man asked mockingly.

Charles was repulsed by the thought that this man should even arouse him, but he had no choice. He had to give the man what he wanted. He just had to imagine it was really Erik touching him and not this disgusting, murdering bastard. He pulled his hand back, away from Burke's hand, which was still clutching at his sex and he gently placed his fingers over Burke's shoulders again, caressing him and kissing him once more. Burke gloated at the fact that he could turn Charles into his sex slave and make him do his every bidding. He had some measure of power after all and he was exerting it upon these two people. He felt Charles's cock stiffening in his hand as he continued fondling him and Charles's kiss took on a salty taste because he could not stop crying. Burke was actually enjoying seeing him like this and then he pushed Charles back upon the bed. He stared down at Charles's half-hard cock, grinning insolently. Charles had his head turned away, one fist pressed up to his red lips to keep himself from crying out loud, the other was flung out onto the pillow. His neck and his face were flushed with arousal.

"Well, flower! It's about to time we educated you in the ways of the flesh-"

Burke looked about and saw bottles with various oils in them upon the bureau and he got up and took one of the bottles. He poured a liberal amount of the oil in his palm. It smelled citrusy and sweet. He reached for Charles cock and he fondled him again, his palms working upon Charles expertly, cupping and squeezing at his balls. He smiled mischievously as Charles's back arched upwards, the young man biting upon his lower lip, trying not to moan in pleasure. Charles's toes had curled back into the bed and his hands clutched out at the pillows beneath him. He turned his head restlessly about as Burke kept fondling him and then he suddenly stopped, watching Charles's expression become pained as the pleasuring was abruptly discontinued. Charles was gasping and looking around at him with a drunken expression on his face. It was just beautiful to look at. Burke then poured some more of the oil on his two fingers and then he entered Charles's backside with it.

"Ah!"Charles cried in surprise. His legs quivered; his body stiffening at the sensation. There was no pleasure to be felt at first, but then Burke appeared to be searching for something in his backside, feeling about and then he jabbed at some sensitive gland inside Charles, causing the other to start forward in shock.

"Oh God!"Charles moaned out with a high quaver in his voice, his shoulders hitching up and his head snapping to the side. Burke knew exactly what he was searching for and knew about that pleasure gland within. He jabbed at it repeatedly that Charles could not stop the breathless little gasps of pleasure from issuing forth from his trembling red mouth. Burke started to violate him with his two fingers and with the other he started fondling and playing with Charles's cock. Charles's legs were quaking uncontrollably again, his head turning from side to side restlessly. His eyes are shut tight as he savored the sensations that Burke drowned him in. He was sweating profusely that it had made his hair wet and it had dampened the sheets. He was getting so lost in the lust that he did not realize he was howling out loud in his ecstasy. He orgasmed for the first time. Charles uttered one drawn-out cry, overtaken by his intense lust and then he collapsed back onto the bed, breathless and gasping. His come spurted on to his belly as Burke released his sex. He kept his eyes closed and when he opened them he saw Burke enjoying the sight of him looking like this. Charles was ashamed of his arousal and turned his face away, unable to look at the loathsome man who had brought him a pleasurable sensation he never felt before.

"Felt good, didn't it little lamb? I can make it feel even better-"Burke cooed against his cheek and Charles felt disgusted with himself because...he craved for more. He wanted Burke to go on, but he did not dare say it out loud. He kept on lying there, trying to recover and then he opened his eyes quickly when Burke mounted him. The man licked indecently at his lips again and then he forced Charles to part his thighs. He had smeared some oil on his own cock before guiding it straight to Charles's hole and he knew where to jab the head of his cock into. He aimed at Charles's pleasure gland as he fucked him deep and Charles was moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath him, unable to believe how good it felt. Without being told, he lifted both his arms and clung on to Burke. He kissed Burke's lips seductively, licking at it in the same way the other licked at him. Burke chuckled and then he groaned in pleasure as Charles tightened his backside muscles on him. Charles looked up at him with his own darkening lust and let it go on and on. He reveled in all the filthy things Burke had done to him. He had kissed Burke willingly, touching tongues with him, letting himself be taken in the different positions that Burke wanted to take him. Burke had him on his knees, his behind thrusting out for the other to take. At some point Burke took him while they were both lying in a spooning position and Charles thought he was going to lose his mind as the sensations built itself over and over inside his feverish body, suspended in a constant state of orgasm. Later on, Burke had him riding on top of him and Charles felt so ashamed that he was undulating his own hips to meet Burke's rigid manhood, enjoying the wild and frantic sex. He wept all the while that they had sex, but he let it happen; he let it continue. Was he still doing this for Erik or was he doing this because the man gave him so much pleasure? He didn't know any more.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name?"Charles asked softly as he was lying next to the tattooed man after they had sex. Charles was lying on his side, facing the other while the man was lying on his back. They are both naked, the sweat cooling from their bodies, after the bloodrush and the feverish heat had passed from them both. The man grinned at him insolently as he turned to face Charles and he reached for Charles's hip, caressing it possessively.

"Burke-"Came the husky reply. His eyes were passing over Charles's nakedness again and he licked his lips at the remembered pleasures Charles's body had given him. The boy had surrendered to him so easily.

"You said you did not know how you came to possess Erik's body, but you mentioned that you had passed away, which means you had lived once as a man. How did you die?"

Burke chuckled weakly."Men of my kind die a violent death, lad. I don't think your tender ears would want to hear the manner of it-"

Charles dared to come closer and then he gently reached out and smoothed the wavy curls that fell on Burke's forehead. The tenderness startled the tattooed man.

"Does...does Erik know about you?"Charles asked hesitantly. Burke chuckled at that and pushed his hand away.

"He is ignorant of my existence lamb, but it seems you have kept him in the dark about it as well-"

"He would never have believed me anyway. But you've confirmed his innocence-"

Charles had reached out to smooth the hair away from Burke's forehead because it was a gesture of affection that he had wanted to do to Erik. Having knowledge of the fact that this was Erik's body, he felt brave enough to finally accomplish the act, even though it was Burke possessing Erik's body at the moment and it was Burke who saw his tenderness. Charles realized that he had willingly given himself over to Burke because underneath it all, it was Erik he was giving his body over to, regardless if the other had no knowledge of what happened between them. The thought comforted him and made the filthy actions he had done earlier less awful to him. It was still Erik his own body yearned for deep down. Charles wanted to know more about Burke because he thought that in doing so, he would find out why he had possessed Erik's body and find a way to force him out and leave Erik be. He reached out and touched the tattoos on Burke's arm, which had a strange, grainy feel to them when his fingers touched them.

"Where did you get these?"Charles asked in a quiet voice, his expression curious. Burke grinned at him coolly and folded his other arm at the back of his head, letting Charles touch his skin.

"I have traveled the world, meeting all kinds of people and in my travels, I encountered these strange tribesmen that call themselves Maori. I saw how they practically carve their tattoos into their skins and it fascinated me so I forced one of them to give me a nice and elegant one-"

"Why?"Charles asked innocently, his blue eyes wide.

"The pain it gave me...was exquisite. The needle hammering in, right into the flesh; I wanted to feel that pain, immerse myself in it and let it wash through me. I tell you lad, the God-pounding pain was well worth every moment of it-"

"Do you enjoy pain?"Charles asked, wincing in distaste. He saw the flash of madness within Burke's eyes and he was quietly repulsed by it.

"Dealing it...and receiving it-"Burke purred out, keeping his wicked grin on. Charles looked away from him because he could not stand the awfulness of the man, but he kept on asking him for more information. Charles received a full account from Burke on how he came into being in Erik's body, along with details of the three murders he had committed. It appears Burke had actually saved Erik from being mugged or even possibly killed.

"You mentioned you wanted to go back to America. Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"The other countered on him.

"Because I don't want you to take Erik away from the only home he knows-"

"Oh, so his home is here with you, little flower? What are you to him exactly? His housewife?"Burke teased.

"I'm his butler!"Charles said stiffly, his expression becoming indignant.

"Hmm, that so? You act more like a wife than a butler-"Burke kept grinning in that insufferably annoying way that Charles refused to face him anymore. Burke sniggered at a sudden thought he had.

"Why would a butler be so overly concerned for his master that he would be willing to sleep with the man who possesses his master's body? Unless of course, he has feelings for his Master. Am I right or am I right?"Burke said in a sing-song voice and tittered gratingly. Charles did not know what to say to that. He tried to steer the topic back to his own line of questioning and away from himself because it made him feel uncomfortable that he was regarded as a housewife for his actions and that Burke had immediately determined his reason for willingly sleeping with him.

"Your accent. You sound like you are from Ireland. Why did you not opt to go back there?"

"I'm notorious back in the ol' country. Too many law men trying to grind me down, preventing me from my fun and games. Back in America, I am my own law and I do as I please. I take what I want and with the power I had, I can do away with any lawlessness with not a care in the damned world-"Burke's voice sounded bitter at the memory of the freedom he had lost. Charles was worried he might make an attempt to leave again, but he noticed that dawn was breaking through. He reached for Burke and kissed his lips to distract him, and then he pulled back.

"But you still have power. You do-"Charles assured him and the man grinned at him knowingly, with some mild contempt.

"Power over you, little lamb. Ain't it?"Burke rasped out and then the man's eyes suddenly closed and he fell unconscious. The tattoos upon Burke's skin started to fade once more, signalling Erik's return to his own body. Burke was turning back into his Erik. Charles exhaled a sigh of relief and hurried to get things in order. Erik might start to wonder why he was naked again like that first night. He had to make Erik think that nothing was wrong, until he could figure out a solution to this dilemma. He hastily dressed Erik in the same clothes he wore last night. He changed the bed sheets expertly, even with Erik lying upon the bed. He simply rolled Erik to the other side that was clean while the other was still out of it. Charles organized everything in Erik's room, wearing the clothes he had on last night. He hurried downstairs to clean up the broken glass, righted the hat stand and then he moved away the demolished little table. He did not know where he found the energy or the strength to move the cabinet by himself, but he hid it outside in the narrow path at the back door, along with the damaged table. He replaced the small table with another they had in the house, the one from the guest room. He then took his bath, wearing a clean set of clothes afterwards. He had failed to do his other housework so he started up the water heater for Erik's bath instead and prepared the clothes his Master would wear for the day and made breakfast. He made sure to skip the kippers this time, which Erik did not seem to like much. After an hour, Erik began to emerge from upstairs and he was wearing the clothes Charles had prepared for him. His hair was still wet from his bath and he offered Charles an uneasy smile, looking somewhat confused over something. Charles had an idea why he looked confused, but he did not say anything of the matter. Erik hesitated at the doorway of the kitchen, feeling as if something was amiss.

"Charles, did we not have a white cabinet close by the entrance hall doorway?"Erik asked curiously.

"Yes Sir! I took it out to the back door for a thorough fumigation. I noticed it was harboring termites-"Charles lied.

"Goodness we can't have that in the house!"Erik said, relieved and then he sat down to eat breakfast, gesturing for Charles to join him. Charles did his utmost to act normal, even though he was dying inside because of the things that had happened last night. He kept trying to reiterate to himself that he did it for Erik's sake...knowing somehow that he was lying to himself. He had desired Erik secretly. With Burke possessing Erik's body, the other doing sexual things to him that he had longed for in the dark corners of his own heart, he had given himself over to Burke recklessly, surrendering to the lust and the filth of it all. He felt ashamed and sick with himself, but he tried his best not to show Erik any of these tumultuous thoughts he was having. He kept himself calm and reserved, as was his wont.

"It appears that you are getting better Charles. Would you still like me to call in a physician?"

"There is no need for that Sir. I am well enough today-"

"That is good to know, Charles."

Charles thought of something."But Sir, may I ask one small favor of you?"

"Of course Charles. What is it?"

"Please come home before nightfall if you can. And, if you are to stay out late, would you be so kind as to let me know of it?"

Erik was looking at his face closely."Why Charles? Something frightens you?"

"Yes Sir. Because of those terrible murders, I fear for your safety-"

Erik's expression softened and he looked affectionately over to him."If it will set your mind at ease, I will do as you wish-"

"Thank you Sir-"Charles said softly.

Erik's gaze still lingered over him as they drank their morning tea and then out of the blue he spoke gently to him."Charles, will you grant me a small favor as well?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Please say my name. Call me Erik-"

"Sir?"Charles's brow furrowed, a curious look crossing his face.

"Please Charles. I need to hear you say my name-"Erik whispered and there was a strange glimmering in his eyes as he spoke. Charles's own blue eyes trembled with feeling. _Did Erik somehow remember what happened between them last night_? No matter how imperceptible or hazy it was in Erik's mind? Erik was remembering something. Charles smiled at him shyly, eyelashes downcast and spoke his name softly.

"Erik-"

Erik smiled back at him affectionately."That wasn't so hard, was it? Please call me by my first name from now on Charles-"

"Yes Erik-"Charles said in a soft voice and something passed between them at that moment. Charles could see that Erik was about to tell him something, perhaps express that he felt a deeper affection for him as well, but the moment quickly passed as it had come. Erik stood up quickly after seeing the time on the Longcase clock.

"I have to leave early and report on my absence from work yesterday, Charles-"

Charles stood up along with him and nodded in understanding, preparing Erik's coat and hat, helping the other into his coat. Erik tipped his top hat towards him, smiling and giving his farewell, finally departing with haste. Charles stood at the doorway, watching him leave and when Erik rounded the corner and was gone, Charles closed the door, collapsed to the floor and then he started weeping bitterly. He wept at his helplessness over the entire situation. He was so confused and so afraid, not sure if he should inform Erik of what was happening to his body; that an evil thing had possessed him and had used him to rape his own servant, who was now made into a willing accomplice to this God-awful business. Charles knew he could not let this go on. He had to inform Erik somehow. But Erik was in the dark about everything that if Charles told him about it now, would he not think Charles had gone mad? How was he to explain this absurd occurrence to him? And, if he let Erik out into the night as he is possessed by Burke, would that not cause his master's reputation to be tarnished if the man did something criminal again? The man was a psychopath who feels no empathy or remorse for his actions, even boasting to Charles that he had killed women and children, reveling in his unlawful and wicked behavior. He cannot let Erik be ruined by the man's evil deeds. He will do everything in his power to stop the man in any way he can, even if it means seducing the bastard and giving him his body. The man seemed to desire having sex with him. That was his leverage to get the man under control and to stay in the house until he could find a means to rid themselves of that demon.

He toiled until noon doing his chores, wracking his own mind for a solution, but having lacked any sleep since last night, his body gave out in exhaustion. He fell asleep upon the couch and had slept for hours. By the time he woke up, it was nearly dusk. Charles got up from the couch with a start and hurried to do whatever work he could accomplish and preparing supper at the same time. He would have to shop for more provisions for tomorrow to make up for lost time. He had cleaned Erik's bedroom last, as if he was avoiding it because it traumatized him to be in there and then he saw Burke's bowler hat under the bed. He threw it in the garbage bin outside, grimacing in his repugnance. When he had done the laundry earlier, he saw the pocket knife that was in Erik's coat in one of his pockets. It looked rusty with dried blood. This was the murder weapon that had killed those three men who had attempted to rob Erik. Charles had stared at it in silent horror, his hand trembling as he held it and then he buried it somewhere in the lawn after washing it thoroughly. He felt ill and tired afterwards that he fell asleep upon the couch, throwing him outside his routine. Erik arrived just in time when he had finished laying down the roast for dinner. Charles felt desperation rise within himself once more, a cold sweat running down his back, wondering if that horrid man would come out of Erik again. Erik greeted him amiably and they began to eat dinner together and out of habit, Erik had his usual glass of port before the fireplace in the drawing room; sitting down on the couch to have a conversation with Charles. Erik began to touch his own face, his hand restlessly running through his own hair, mussing his light brown locks about. His eyes had taken on that hazy look again.

"Charles, will you fetch me a glass of water? I think that port I purchased was a touch too strong-"Erik said in a faraway voice. Charles knew Burke was coming out of him again and he cannot stop it from happening. He stood up and quietly went to the metal water dispenser by the sink and then Charles felt a familiar warmth pressing up against his back and he felt Burke's tongue licking at the back of his left ear. Burke was grinding his erection right at Charles's behind. He had braced his hands at both sides of the sink to enclose Charles and prevent him from moving away. He had thought about going out that night, but he saw the pigs cruising the streets again and he knew he would have to bide his time on when he would go out and cause some mayhem. For now, he can keep on using this young man as his plaything.

"Did you miss me, flower?"Burke whispered throatily against Charles's cheek. Charles trembled with revulsion and his barely suppressed anger. He had never felt such loathing as this for another man. Charles turned to glare at him, his voice full of his vehement feelings.

"Just be done with it! I've had quite enough of you as it is!"

Burke's eyes widened angrily and he grasped at Charles's jaw, forcing him close."You don't give the orders around here! I do! I'm your master now!"Burke said into his face in a voice clotted over with fury and then he shoved Charles away from himself and onto the floor roughly.

"You reek of the kitchen, boy! Get a bath ready! I'll take my slow, sweet time with you tonight!"

Charles wiped defiantly at his face, glowering right back at him, but he stood up and he did as Burke had ordered. Charles prepared the bathtub, after acquiring hot water from the heating tank. Burke appeared at the doorway of the bathroom, which stood ajar and to Charles's shock, he was wearing that bowler hat again. He must have fished it out of the garbage bin. It appeared to be slightly wet because the other had washed it.

"Are you done with that bath yet?"Burke asked snidely, the insolent grin was back on his face.

Charles frowned at him and did not bother to test the temperature of the water. He had finished filling it halfway through and then he got up from the side of the tub to go outside, assuming that the bath was for Burke himself, but Burke barred his way with an extended arm at the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Get in the tub!"

"What?"

"I told you that you reeked of the kitchen, did I not? Wash up for me!"

Charles gasped out in indignation and started to take his clothes off carelessly, dropping his clothes upon the floor. Then, he awkwardly entered the tub and narrowed his eyes at Burke.

"Could you please leave? I'm doing as you have asked!"Charles said frostily as he reached for the bar of soap. He lifted an eyebrow at the man and waited for him to do so. Burke snorted and in response, he began to take Erik's clothes off of his body. Charles's eyes widened in surprise as Burke climbed into the tub with him and then he threw his hat at the sink and sank back into the water. He sat on the opposite side to watch Charles as he bathed. Charles stared at him, still appalled.

"Well go on! Continue with your bath!"

Charles felt himself flush, feeling out of sorts that another man is in a tub with him. He had always considered a bath a private moment for an individual and to have another in here with him made him feel uncomfortable, even if they are both men.

"If you don't start scrubbin' yourself, don't be surprised if I leave the house and raise hell outside-"Burke threatened smoothly.

Having no choice but to do the man's bidding, Charles started to lather the soap upon a washcloth and he began to wash himself clean. Burke just watched him quietly, smiling in a self-satisfied way. When Charles was nearly done, the man suddenly gestured for Charles to come towards him.

"Now bathe me-"Burked said huskily.

The tub did not have much leg room and the water sloshed about noisily as Charles moved forward and lathered up the washcloth again to clean Burke up. Charles washed his neck first, his arms, then he was running the washcloth upon Burke's chest. Charles felt clumsy as he did this and his face grew red with it. Burke was enjoying his discomfort and then he reached for Charles's wrist and was guiding his hand to go even lower, down to his torso, his lower belly and then to his cock, causing Charles to release the washcloth. It floated to the surface of the water.

"Go on-"Burke invited with a soft purr and then he guided Charles's hand to move up and down his rigid shaft. He was so hard again. Charles was frightened by the immensity of it, causing Burke to snicker at the look upon his face. He smiled wickedly as he thought up of more amusing things to have Charles do for him.

"Clean it up-"Burke uttered with a silky rasp in his voice.

Charles was about to reach for the washcloth, but Burke stopped him."With your tongue-"Burke added snidely, watching Charles with relish as the other looked horror-stricken, trembling visibly as he knelt in the tub.

"But-"Charles began.

"You'll suck my dick under the water and you will like it even if you choke on it!"

Charles's lower lip trembled and he looked anguished, close to tears even. When he hesitated, Burke suddenly reached for the back of his head and forced him down. Charles struggled from his grasp and tried to move away.

"Wait! Let me just...brace myself-"Charles complained petulantly, his voice shaking. Burke exhaled with an impatient sigh and began to drum the edges of the tub with his fingers, giving Charles a pointed look of mock annoyance. Charles drew in a long breath. He carefully put his face down into the water over Burke's lap. Burke's cock was bobbing upwards and Charles opened his mouth, taking it in. He was revolted with the man for forcing him to do something so perverted and filthy, but if this was the only way to satisfy Burke and prevent him from leaving, he had to do it. Charles tried to do as Burke as instructed, but the water stung his eyes and he could not breathe after some time. He tried to lift his head up, but Burke grasped at the hairs at the back of his head roughly and shoved him further down. He was suffocating on the water that entered his nostrils and Burke's massive cock. Charles thrashed and fought with him in the water, splashing water violently about and was finally able to lift his head, gasping loudly and shaking uncontrollably as his chest heaved.

"I...I c-ca-can't b-breathe-"Charles stuttered breathlessly and then he started to sob. Burke was just an awful, horrid man and he wished nothing more than to never see him again, hoping the man would go back into the hell pit from whence he came from. Burke was laughing at him in a jeering manner and then he grabbed his arms and drew him close, enclosing his mouth in a frantic kiss. Charles tried to pull away, but Burke held on, not caring that he was robbing more air from Charles's taxed lungs. Charles hit at him weakly and then he suddenly felt faint that he slumped forward against Burke, his sight going dim momentarily. Burke chuckled at his suffering and then he carried Charles over his shoulder and brought him into Erik's bedroom, placing him in the middle of Erik's bed and making him lie on his side. Charles's body was still wet from the bath and it was soaking the sheets. He blearily opened his eyes, moving about lethargically and still raggedly gasping for breath. He uttered a rattling cough intermittently. Burke was dragging Erik's full body mirror over to the bed and he positioned it at the foot of the bed with but a few inches separating it from the bed itself. _What was he up to?_ Charles was finally able to catch his breath, but he was still feeling lightheaded and faint.

"You sick bastard!"Charles sobbed as he remained lying on his side upon the bed, too weak to lift his head. Burke just answered him with a low laugh and then he went over to Charles and rolled him back to lie upon the bed. He began to kiss Charles in that obscene way of his, licking at Charles's lips, sucking and biting on his lower lip. Charles wanted to bite him in retaliation, but the thought of the man's blood in his mouth made him feel ill. Burke pulled back to leer down at him.

"What happened, little lamb? You were so sweet to me last night, kissing me and riding me. You were enjoying yourself so much you moaned out louder than a whore in heat-"

Charles flushed at being reminded of what he had done, ashamed of his lust. He had lost his inhibition and abandoned his decency for the squalid lust that Burke had drowned him in. He averted his gaze and looked out the window, willing for the night to end soon so that he may be spared of this monstrous man. Burke suddenly sat up and dragged Charles to sit on his lap at the foot of the bed, so that they both faced the mirror and Charles saw both of them reflected in the glass. The tattooed man...and the man who lost himself. Burke stared at both of their naked reflections as well. He reached out and touched Charles's chin, making him look straight into the mirror.

"I could have gone out and raped as many women as I want, without impunity, but do you know why I like taking you, flower? It's because doing it with another man is immensely immoral and sinful in the eyes of the populace. The filthier and dirtier the deed, the more I like it-"Burke whispered against Charles's ear, biting at Charles's ear lobe and licking at it, making Charles shiver in disgust. Burke was amused by his expression and then he slowly reached down and grasped Charles's cock in his hand. Burke began to throttle down on it, hard. It made Charles moan softly and turn his head away.

 _Oh no! Please! I can't have him doing this to me again! I will lose all control and he will see!_ Charles thought desperately as Burke fondled his manhood.

He grew restless in Burke's lap, turning his head about against Burke's shoulder and biting down at his lower lip tensely. He tried to push Burke's hand away, but his movements are without real force and eventually, he lost the will to fight the man off. His sex felt full and grew slick in the man's palm as his own juices flowed from him in his arousal. He moaned wantonly, his legs trembling because he could not stand how good it felt. Burke reached for his chin again using his other hand and forced him to look at himself in the mirror as the other pleasured him.

"Take a good long look. This is who you are inside! See?"Burke crooned into his ear and Charles shook his head weakly in denial, but the truth of his nature was laid out before him. He saw the drunken look of blank lust in his own eyes, the dreamy expression of want on his face. He was blushing, feeling ashamed of himself, but he just couldn't fight it anymore. Burke suddenly stopped, guiding Charles to stand and then he was directing Charles to sit back in his lap and impale his backside upon Burke's waiting cock. Charles saw himself wincing and moaning in the mirror, watching how the man's cock slipped into the depth of his backside with aching slowness. Burke began to buck up into him deeply and Charles lost himself to the lust of it all once more. He had his head against Burke's shoulder, writhing against him and he uttered a shaking cry of arousal as the other continued to play with his manhood. Burke's other hand went to Charles's nipple and began to pinch and pull at it, groaning and breathing harshly against Charles's shoulder from behind as he thrusted his hips up to fuck Charles. Charles felt ripples of pleasure racing within his hardening nipples, sending an aching thrill through his body. They writhed and moaned against each other, reveling in the act. Charles reached out with a trembling hand and he caressed the back of Burke's head and his neck, undulating his own hips as he braced his other hand at the other's rigid thigh. His eyes are half-lidded as he stared at himself in the mirror being taken again and he wanted it, he wanted it so badly that he was howling out for more. The look of frantic lust upon his expression was undeniable. Both their bodies are burning hot, still wet from the bath, but glowing with the sheen of sweat as they undulated against each other.

He was drowning in the sensations again, the peaking of an unbearable pressure building within him, desperate for that white-hot release. He bucked his own hips faster, watching his own backside ascend and descend upon Burke's own slick shaft. Burke's face was crumpled up, rolling his own head about in his lust. Charles licked at his own lips and moaned out loud in abandon, quickening on top of the other, and then his cries grew breathless and agonized as he delved for more. The breaking point was finally reached and Charles surrendered to the violent throes of his orgasm, thrashing for a moment and stiffening against Burke, then he finally relaxed, releasing a breathy sigh of relief. He felt Burke's come hotly spurting into him and he shivered at it. The man held him against his chest, the room resounding with their frantic breathing. When they had both recovered, Burke parted from him and Charles felt the flow of the man's sin running down his inner thighs. Charles winced at it and then the other was grabbing his shoulder and gesturing for him to get on the bed.

"Get on your knees, lad and face the mirror. I want you to see yourself as I take you from behind-"Burke said huskily and Charles immediately complied, his behind thrusting out and anticipating the pleasures to come. He licked his lips, eyes glassy with lust. Burke was enjoying the sexual corruption he had subjected Charles to. The other looked so desperate for it, his lower lip quivering and his body still feverish with the lusting heat within himself. Burke grabbed at Charles's hair and had him looking straight in the mirror while he rammed his cock into Charles, doing the act roughly this time. Charles cried out at the sudden intrusion, his body quaking and stiffening, but then he started to enjoy himself again as Burke rammed into his pleasure gland. Charles undulated against him to meet his thrusting hips, moaning obscenely. They fucked all night long again and Charles wallowed in every dirty and immoral act Burke dealt upon him. Later on, he was lying against Burke, their legs entwined and Charles was kissing and licking at Burke's chest and nipples, caressing his tattooed skin. Burke gloated and smiled down at him as they recovered from another bout if sex. He'd had violent thoughts about Charles. He wanted to hurt him and maim him; make him bleed, but something within prevented him from visiting this final act of horror upon the boy, rutting violently with him instead.

"Did you enjoy it, flower? Hmm?"

Charles did not respond. He stopped kissing Burke's nipples and looked up at him with a poignant expression of hurt and despair upon his face. Charles's eyes glimmered darkly as that of one utterly ruined by sexual depravity. Burke was satisfied by that look as if Charles had answered him and hugged the young man possessively to himself. Charles moaned and lifted his head up to kiss him, not caring that he despised the man. He just wanted the pleasuring to go on and wipe out all sense and propriety from him. He fell asleep next to Burke, but he snapped awake immediately as dawn began breaking through the skies. It was Erik's unconscious form lying next to him. Charles stared at his slumbering form, tears welling in his eyes and then he bent down and gently kissed Erik's lips, his heart aching within his chest. How he dearly wished that it was Erik that had made love to him and not the other. When he got up from the bed, he raced to accomplish his tasks. He developed a system that morning that allowed him to finish his chores efficiently. When Erik came down the stairs and greeted him, Charles returned the greeting and yet he was looking at him strangely. There was a dark look in his eyes. Erik did not say anything, but he found Charles's gaze curious. When Charles had helped him put on his coat on and smoothed the lapels down, Charles's hands actually caressed at his chest and the other was giving him a heated, come-hither look. In response, his own body started to stir with a strange heat that he had never felt before.

"Charles-"Erik said softly as the other stroked his clothed chest with soft fingers. Charles bit his lower lip with slow sensuousness, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark.

"Come back early-"Charles whispered, his warm hand smoothing down to Erik's torso slowly and making the other gasp in surprise. Erik blushed and tried to respond appropriately when he realized he was standing there in silent shock, longer than necessary.

"Why yes of course! Um! Yes! Most definitely!"Erik stammered. He hurried out the door before Charles could notice...that he was aroused by his touch. He felt restless all day at work, thinking about what happened at the doorway of the entrance hall and why Charles was behaving so strangely. He couldn't stop thinking of how Charles had bitten his red lips with eyes full of lust for him. It was so disturbing and yet...so sensual. He had vivid fantasies about making love to Charles and kissing him; touching him. He was attracted to Charles, but he had kept it to himself for the longest time and now because of Charles's actions, he was not sure if he could keep on hiding what he really felt inside and he thought that Charles was feeling the same. Charles meanwhile hurried with his housework, but he made sure he did everything properly and by noon, he only had a few chores to do, with time to spare. He decided to sleep because all the sex and the household affairs had run him through and he was dead tired. He slept well and when he woke up, it was late in the afternoon. Charles saw himself reflected in the mirror above the couch. It was angled in such a way that he could see himself as he was sitting half-slouched in the wing chair by the fireplace and he remembered the delicious moments he had last night with Burke. He gasped when he realized he was already hard while he slept. Charles kept watching himself in the mirror, wondering if Erik ever thought of him as attractive. He started to fondle himself as he sat in the chair, biting and moaning at his lips in his arousal, his mind swinging between lusting for Erik and Burke. He unbuttoned his waistcoat, shirt and trousers, half exposing himself and he caressed and throttled at his manhood until his own hands quickened, lost volition and he uttered a shaky cry when he came.

Charles looked down at his slick palm, wet with his own come and he blushed, feeling ashamed at his own sexual dissolution. Burke had reduced him to this and the things he did to Erik this morning came back to him, making him feel unnerved by his own perverse actions. What must Erik think of him? He prepared dinner quickly, a meat pie this time with some mash and he took a bath to get rid of the heat that still clung to his body. Erik did arrive early and he behaved himself in his usual reserved manner, giving them both a measure of relief. Charles knew that when darkness completely falls, Burke will be coming and Charles's hand trembled slightly as he wondered what the other would subject him to this time. Erik skipped his nightly port and had asked Charles for some tea instead after dinner. Charles kept looking at his pocket watch furtively, wondering what time the bastard would pop out, but he did not come yet. He was able to prepare the tea and he served one for Erik and for himself. Erik gestured for Charles to sit beside him on the couch.

"Charles, I don't know how to say this in the most delicate way possible, but you were acting quite odd this morning-"

Erik turned to look at Charles with a side-ways glance and he saw Charles sigh and blush softly, his blue eyes growing moist and looking agonized. He cannot hide his feelings for Erik anymore. He had to tell him now or miss the opportunity of doing so.

"Erik, for the longest time now, I have had...feelings for you and I know I should be ashamed of my inappropriate feelings, but I can't help it. You may think I am a fool or that I am repellant, but I cannot hold back what I feel for you anymore. I've had nothing but fond thoughts of you and I wish to show you my affections."There. He finally said the words that had been aching in the pit of his stomach. Charles dared to look up at Erik, bracing himself for the look of disgust, but the other was just looking at him gently, seeming at a loss for words and when he found his voice, he spoke with words that washed Charles over with joy.

"If you must know Charles, I am rather fond of you myself and I always have been. That was why I chose you to live here with me. And, I do not think you are a fool, nor do I think of you as repellant. I...I do like you too and I wish to show you my affections-"

Charles felt as if his heart would soar with happiness at this revelation and then Erik slowly reached out and brushed the side of his hand against Charles's own hand that was upon the couch and it startled Charles. He looked down at their hands touching, smiling affectionately at the fact that the other did reciprocate his feelings, but then he looked away as a dark thought touched him.

"Erik, would you still like me if you knew the truth of me? I have such ugliness in me that I do not want you to see and it adds to the burden of my shame-"

Erik's expression was still loving and gentle as kept on gazing at Charles calmly."Dear one, I-"

Then Erik suddenly bent his head low, clutching at his face as if his head was hurting and he moaned. Charles looked on at him in alarm and then the tattoos started to write itself upon his skin, announcing Burke's arrival. The ink marks scrolled upon him in quickening lines and curlicues, continuing down to his arms and then he brought his hand down and it was Burke who leered out at him.

"Hello flower!"Burke cooed out at him and Charles turned away from him in annoyance, seething with anger. Erik was about to say something important to him and this bastard's appearance had ruined their tender moment. Charles tried to get up from the couch, but the other grabbed him and forced him to sit upon his lap.

"Come on, huh? Do what you do best and ride me!"Burke teased and then he tittered into Charles's ear, holding his face close. Charles slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"You've used me quite enough! Why don't you just leave us be!"He hollered at the other and then he struggled away from the man's lap, his chest heaving with a strong feeling. Burke calmly regarded him with amusement and insolence.

"Aye, I've used you and have had my fill of you. But I'm far from tiring of you-"He purred.

Charles could not stand anymore of this lunacy. Why did this awful man have to come into their lives? Why? He felt like hitting Burke, but then that would mean he would be hitting Erik too. He did not know if he could endure any more of this vile man who had possessed his master. He turned away from Burke and began to go up the steps to the second floor.

"Fine! I'm going to the bed room. I'll wait for you there-"

"No, lamb. We do it here-"

Charles just shook his head at him in his annoyance and disobeyed him, continuing up the steps, but Burke called out to him.

"I can smell your heat for me in this room-"He said in a guttural voice, his darkening eyes staring up at Charles knowingly. Charles halted and then he slowly turned to face Burke. He smelled nothing because he had made sure everything was clean. Erik himself did not smell anything in the receiving room. So how-"You've touched yourself here, remembering the pleasure I have given you and the air here is saturated with your lust for me-"

Charles trembled slightly. _How could he have known that?_

"Now, you can go about and pretend you don't want me, but you and I both know you're hard...even right now, just thinking about me-"

Charles blushed again; he felt feverish with his arousal because it was true. His sex was stiffening within his pants and he felt a thrill run through him at the thought of them having sex once more. Charles exhaled a charged breath and stepped back slowly down the steps. He stood before Burke as the other sat on the couch. Burke started to take his clothes off, throwing it about carelessly and then Charles started to do the same. His erection bobbed up and Burke smiled at the sight of it. He gestured for Charles to get on his lap and the other did so, nuzzling his face into Burke's face and they began to kiss hungrily. Charles threw his arms around him as they kissed, his tongue diving into Burke's burning mouth and he moaned into the kiss. They kissed for some time and then the other pulled back and nibbled at his lower lip, causing Charles to start up in his arms at the shocking thrill it gave him.

"Suck my cock. Suck me like you mean it-"Burke whispered throatily and he guided Charles to kneel next to him on the couch, with his behind thrusting out. Charles's face was shoved into Burke's lap and he began to suck the other, his mouth going up and down the man's cock, stopping to lick him obscenely and then he would suck at the head of Burke's cock and take him deep down his throat. Burke groaned in pleasure, watching Charles and then he used his free hand to push two of his fingers into Charles's backside, jabbing into that sensitive gland within him. Charles gasped in pleasure, stopping his ministrations upon Burke's manhood, but the other used his free hand to shove his head down to continue with his cock-sucking. After several minutes, Burke grunted and came into his mouth hotly. Charles shuddered, swallowing it down, reminding himself that this was Erik's body and this was Erik he was really tasting. He moaned around Burke's cock when the other jabbed him hard from behind with his finger; he felt his own come gush between his legs. He pulled back from Burke, gasping and then he collapsed onto the other's lap, breathless and feverish.

When they had both recovered, Burke rashly pulled him up back onto his lap, making him sit in a kneeling position and started to give him a gnashing kiss. Charles returned the frantic kisses and then Burke was violently forcing himself into him again and Charles let out a trembling cry of pain. It always hurts when Burke enters his backside forcibly, but once the other is inside him and deeply thrusting in, the pain melts into pleasure and now he was clinging to the other desperately, his head restlessly lolling about. He rocked his own hips forward to meet Burke's thrusting into him. Charles's mouth hung open as he delved into these pleasurable sensations Burke gave him. His eyes are shut tight as he savored each unbearable pounding into his backside. He lifted one hand up and restlessly ran it through his own hair as if he could not stand it anymore, his head still rolling about while his other arm was wrapped around Burke's shoulder. Both of them are drenched in sweat and wallowing in the depravity of their lovemaking, restlessly writhing and moaning as the blood beat coursed through their veins.

"Erik!"Charles suddenly cried out and Burke's eyes which were shut in pleasure flew open. He stopped the bucking of his hips and grabbed Charles roughly by the throat.

"What did you say?"He shouted into Charles's face, his face a mask of fury. His teeth are bared out and his eyes are blazing with hate. He wanted to strangle Charles for uttering the name of the other, but his hands refused to deal any real hurt upon him. He pushed Charles away from his lap instead and the other fell on his backside to the carpeted floor, sobbing and cowering, as if he waited for Burke to hit him. Burke stood up, bent over him and dragged him up by his hair so that the other would look up at him. Charles kept on crying as he met Burke's eyes, trying to push the man's hand away from his hair weakly.

"Don't you dare say his name again when I'm fucking you, do you understand? You belong to me now! You scream my name when I take you!"

Burke snagged his fingers into his hair painfully and shook Charles's head to make him respond."Y-Yes, Burke!"

Charles did not dare utter any other response after that. He did not want to anger the other because he might leave with Erik's body. Burke flung him back in disgust and went to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of wine and drank straight from the bottle. When he returned, Charles was still on the floor, weeping. Burke passed by Erik's study all of a sudden and saw the books in there. A nasty idea formed within his mind. He went into the room and began to grab the leather bound books, tearing them up, page for page and throwing them all about. Charles heard the thudding noises and the sound of papers tearing. He got up from the floor and went to Burke. He looked about in dismay when he entered Erik's study and he saw the books being destroyed by Burke's rage.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Just for a little fun, like!"Burke said in a guttural and gleeful voice. He laughed derisively as he tore more of the pages of Erik's precious books. Charles grabbed at his hands to stop him from reaching for more and then he hugged and kissed him to calm him down. Burke immediately stopped and let the other hold him. Charles caressed his chest, passing his fingers over Burke's nipples, kissing his lips and his throat hotly and desperately.

"Please, please stop! I will do anything you want! Please!"Charles moaned in between the kisses and Burke smiled cruelly. He grabbed the back of Charles's neck and began to kiss him back roughly. Charles wept and returned the kisses. He hated this beast of a man so much, wanting to kill him for destroying Erik's books and destroying their lives. How was he going to explain this to Erik in the morning? He decided he shouldn't concern himself about that. The important thing was to keep Burke within the house. Charles began to stroke Burke's sex and remembering the other liked pain, he gripped the other tightly, enough to really hurt. Burke groaned in pleasure and regarded him playfully.

"That's it, flower!"Burke crooned out and then he took Charles by the hand and led him upstairs into Erik's bedroom. He slammed Charles onto the bed and he moved on top of him, violently taking him again. Charles's face crumpled up in pain as Burke forced himself into him, but Charles did not push him away. He gripped Burke's shoulders, digging his fingernails into his flesh. It was painful to Charles, to be taken like this, but he could only weep quietly and endure the other. The pain eventually gave way to pleasure, moments later as they undulated against each other's bodies. Burke quickened on top of him and Charles wailed out as if he was still in pain, but he was actually so aroused. His body was burning up and his head spun as the other went on and then Burke came into him. Charles followed after, still grinding his own hips up until he came and they held on to each other gasping and sweating at their exertions. When Burke recovered he glared down at Charles again.

He grabbed at Charles's face and shook him about roughly."I'm not through with you yet, boy! I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget!"

Charles's eyes widened when Burke began tearing the pillowcase and he grabbed at the Charles's wrists, dragging him close and then he tied Charles against the wooden bar above the headboard using the torn strips of the pillowcase. He did the same for Charles's other wrist, tying him expertly. He wanted to punch Charles in the face, still infuriated over the fact that he uttered the name of his other self, but his fists refused to bring any hurt to the other. Burke snorted angrily from his nostrils and then he saw the candle holder with an unlit candle on it. The candle was thick and suitable for the wicked fun he had in mind. He grabbed the candle and then he violently parted Charles's thighs. Charles could only stare in horror, frightened by what Burke was intending to do. His blue eyes are wide and pleading, streaming with fresh tears.

"Don't do it!"Charles moaned in a trembling voice, but Burke ignored his pleas. Charles's behind was still slick with his come, the candle slid in easily, but the violence of Burke's jabs hurt. Charles uttered a breathless gasp of shock and pain, his mouth hanging ajar at the violent intrusion. His mind was at its breaking point, unable to endure the things Burke did to him. Burke was laughing at him insolently as he kept on raping him with the candle. Charles shut his eyes and drew whatever strength remained inside himself to bear with this tattooed horror.

"Bastard, you bastard-"Charles moaned in a choking voice, tears of frustration and agony coursing down his burning cheeks. Burke just kept laughing in a taunting manner, enjoying this form of torture he was dealing upon Charles. The worst part of it all was that Charles was still erect, unbelievably aroused even though he was hurting. Burke kept on thrusting into him with the candle until Charles climaxed, his body shuddering and bucking up; his head turning to the side and he let out one shrill cry when he finished. He had collapsed back on to the bed, gasping, with Burke kneeling between his legs. His chest heaved and he was basted in sweat; the spasms of his orgasm still running through him. His come had splashed up onto his belly and it trickled to his sides and saturated the bed. He opened his eyes in alarm when Burke pulled out the candle, straddling him and preparing to enter him with his cock this time.

"Please stop! I can't take any more!"Charles sobbed out, his face crumpling with his tears. Burke ignored his entreaties and rammed himself into Charles, causing the other to scream waveringly. Burke raped him over and over again that night until Charles's mind finally broke. He stared up at the ceiling blankly, his mind going elsewhere because his body was nothing but a toy for Burke's sexual depravity and his mind shied away from it. He would have remained in this state of catatonia if Erik had not called him back to his sanity.

"Charles! Charles! Oh God! How did this happen?"

Charles blinked repeatedly, willing his eyes to clear and to his shock, it was already broad daylight and it was Erik straddled between his legs, not Burke. Erik was still inside him because his legs were locked around Erik's waist tightly and the other was weeping, looking down at him with anguish, immensely shocked to see Charles like this. Erik was gently touching his cheek and begging for him to come to his senses.

"Erik-"Charles said weakly. He felt a dull aching in his backside and when Erik pulled out of him when they parted, he felt the copious stream of semen flowing from his behind. Erik looked down at their bodies in horror, unable to comprehend how Charles had ended up tied up to his bed posts and incontestably violated...by him. Sobbing as he did so, Erik removed Charles's restraints and pulled up a sheet to cover him. Charles shivered, closing his eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek. It was now time to tell Erik the truth. He had to tell him everything. He sat up gingerly, even though his hips and his backside ached. He faced Erik and told him what had happened; disclosing all of the events that had occurred, informing the other of how had suffered at the hands of the tattooed man that had possessed Erik. As he continued, Erik began to weep afresh, his shoulders shaking as he put a hand to his face. He could not accept that Charles had allowed himself to be treated like this.

"Charles, why did you allow him to do this to you?"Erik sobbed out in a shaking voice, wiping at his eyes with a trembling hand.

"I did it for you, Erik. Don't you see? To prevent him from leaving the house. This was the only way-"Charles said in an anguished voice, mortified that Erik had to see his corruption and sexual depravity, wanting the other to understand his actions. He was so ashamed of himself, repulsed and sickened that he had enjoyed what Burke had done to him. With painful reluctance, he had admitted this to Erik as well. He felt so small and abhorrent, undeserving of Erik's affections, now that the other had seen his true nature but to his bewilderment, Erik reached for him gently and hugged him.

"My poor Charles, my dear one!"Erik wept upon his shoulder and kept on embracing him. Charles's face crumpled up again and he sobbed against Erik's chest. His body trembled uncontrollably because he could not believe that Erik would still be gentle like this towards him even after finding out the shameful truth about him. They held on to each other, their feelings for each other unchanged and perhaps this would help them overcome their trials...for there are more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, dear readers. Still with me so far? For those who do not know, Burke is a character from the Jonah Hex movie portrayed by the ever so sexy Mr Fassbender and he embodied that character so well that I can't get him out of my head. So, for character portrayals/ descriptions of Cherik, I am using Edward Rochester from the "Jane Eyre 2011" film for Erik and for Charles, I am using Thomas Lefroy from "Becoming Jane". The period of this fic was supposed to have been set in the late Victorian Era, 1896 (I know, the outfits are probably out of period for them but the look of the characters work here, in my opinion).

* * *

 _This sin will never wash away from me_ -Charles thought despairingly as he sat in the tub of water, leaning to the side and gazing out the window, seeing the bright blue sky and the pale clouds in the distance. The pristine white clouds seemed to mock him, a painful attestation of how tainted he was; how he reveled in his sexual filth with Burke. It was so shameful. He turned his head away, grimacing painfully and shivering. The water he was submerged in had grown cold, it was milky white due to the soap he had repeatedly used to lather himself clean, but no matter how much he washed and scrubbed himself, he would never be able to feel clean again. Now that Erik knew the truth of Burke's existence, he felt like dying of shame. It was a reckless and impulsive thing he had done because at that time, it was the only solution he could think of to prevent Burke from leaving the house. He played upon Burke's dirty desire for him, the result of which, was devastating both to him and to his beloved master. He regretted not telling Erik about it in the first place. He leaned forward, feeling ill, the dull aching within his hips reminding him that he has been hiding in the bathroom for quite some time. He was delaying the inevitable, but he knew he could not keep on doing this. He had to face Erik.

He emerged from the bath. After Charles had made himself presentable—having bathed and dressing himself in a fresh set of clothing—he finally faced Erik in his bedroom. Erik had put on a new dress shirt and trousers as well. He remained seated upon Charles's bed. Erik had no work to attend to during the weekends, giving them a means to discuss the unbecoming way in which Erik discovered Burke's possession of his body and the deeds he himself had done upon Charles. Erik's expression still looked pained and anguished. Charles awkwardly sat next to him and a lengthy spell of silence fell between them.

"Erik, do you still think I am not repellant? My unseemly appearance when we were in your bedroom must arouse some loathing within you-"Charles said softly to break the clumsy silence.

Erik ran a hand through his hair, vying to control his emotions."I feel no loathing for you Charles, but for the monster that had caused you to debase yourself like this-"

"Surely you can see that I am also at fault here? I let this vulgar, horrid man corrupt me with his immorality and I am shameful that I desired the things he did to me-"

"Good Lord, Charles!"Erik said in a choked voice, passing a trembling hand over his eyes. Charles could not bear seeing him like this that he began to sob. He spoke in a trembling voice, his breath hitching.

"I feel so defiled, Erik! Not just because of what he did to me, but because of my own actions. I know I am unworthy of you and deep inside yourself, you must feel some hatred towards me. I will accept your hate if that will serve as my punishment for my sins, but I would like you to know that I only allowed him to do this to me because underneath the horror of it all, it was the thought that it was your body touching me that held my sanity intact and it has always been you that my heart desires-"

Erik looked up at him gently, even through the painful revelations Charles had shared. Charles had kept his gaze averted, staring at the carpeted floor.

"May I ask you something, Charles? Do you...do you desire what he does to you? Do you want him?"Erik asked with numb lips. He had to ask these questions, for it deeply troubled him that Charles might actually prefer that man over him.

Charles finally lifted his face to Erik and he saw the terrible sadness and confusion in Charles's eyes."I don't know Erik-"

Erik suddenly stood up rashly, clutching at his head as if he was about to lose his mind."I won't let him touch you anymore! I won't stand for it!"He cried out with feeling, his voice full of his vehement anger.

"What are you going to do?"Charles said, alarmed.

Erik looked about and saw a pair of shears on Charles's bedside table, nestled in a sewing kit. He picked up the shears, intending to stab himself with it, but Charles hurriedly got up and stopped him.

"Erik, don't!"Charles sobbed and hugged Erik to himself, preventing the other from completing the act. He seized the shears from Erik's hand and threw it away. He pulled back to look up at Erik desperately.

"Why should you end your life, Erik? It wasn't you that had done those terrible things. It was him! We just have to find a way to cast him out of you!"

Erik released a trembling breath and returned Charles's embrace, finally calming down. He suddenly remembered Azazel, the spiritualist. He was the one that had done this! He remembered losing consciousness after the man touched his face. He began to tell Charles of the incident and of how he met Azazel and about the Seances he had been attending. Charles's eyes widened in comprehension, but at the same time, some wild hope fluttered within his heart.

"We must find this man then! We must ask him to draw Burke out of you!"Charles cried out and made as if to go for the door, twisting about quickly, but then he sagged down on to his knees, clutching at his waist. He was still hurting from the violation.

"Charles!"Erik cried out in concern, holding Charles gently in his arms.

"We cannot leave, not with your condition like this. Rest first and we shall try on the morrow. Tonight, I will have you restrain me so that this vile spirit will be denied the means to touch you-"

Charles looked up at him gratefully and nodded. Erik led him back to the bed and to the other's elation, Erik climbed into bed with Charles, his arms still wrapped protectively around his young butler. Charles sighed and pressed his weary head upon Erik's chest and they both became still, finding comfort in each other's nearness was somehow enough. Charles immediately fell asleep and Erik gently held him and smoothed his fingers over Charles's tender cheek, wiping his tears away. Charles did not realize that no matter how much Burke had ruined him and tainted him with his indecency, it did not mar the beauty of his face nor did it corrupt his affections for Erik. It shone from his endearing and innocent countenance as he slept. Erik allowed Charles to sleep on and he did not leave his side. When Charles woke up, it was Erik's face he saw and he was relieved and happy that it was Erik and not that awful man. Erik also stirred awake when he sensed that Charles had awoken. They smiled shyly at each other, then they both got up from the bed.

"Charles are you feeling well? It is almost noon. We must make our preparations. Night might find us outside and we cannot have that monster running amok upon the streets doing Lord knows what ill deeds-"

"I'm mending, thank you and yes, we must prepare ourselves. But please...by tomorrow Erik, we must leave early in the morn so that we may have ample time to look for Mr Azazel-"Charles said, unable to hide the anxiety he felt.

"Very well Charles. Shall we eat a late repast then? It is well past our breakfast-"Erik said ruefully and Charles managed to smile and chuckle at that. They both went downstairs to have a quick meal of toast and tea and then Erik saw the state of his study while Charles righted the drawing room. Charles went to him and saw how quietly vexed Erik was over what that man had done. Erik was picking up the torn pieces of his books and bundling them together, putting up some of the books that are still salvageable and Charles went to him and began to help him. Their eyes met and Charles could see how disturbed Erik was, silently aghast that this tattooed man had done so many awful things.

Charles did not know what else he could do to comfort his master. He gently reached out and held Erik's hand in his, startling the other. Erik looked down at their entwined fingers and a wave of affection suddenly came over him. This was one of the reasons why he loved Charles. He was a tender-hearted soul, unlike any man he had ever met. He was a pensive man, a quiet beauty, but there was gentleness in him as well. Erik was overcome with his feelings for Charles that he rashly dropped the book he had in his other hand and he reached up to cup Charles's cheeks in both of his hands, drawing Charles close so that he may kiss him ardently. Charles was pleasantly shocked by the kiss and he responded with his own passion, leaning in close and grasping the fabric of Erik's shirt so that their bodies would draw near. Erik's tongue darted tentatively into Charles's yielding red mouth and they both kept their eyes closed as they kissed passionately. This kiss. This was so different from how Burke had kissed him. It was deeper, more meaningful and Charles felt a soaring feeling inside himself. Burke never made him feel like this; it was a warm and bright feeling too deep for words. Erik was suddenly guiding Charles's body towards the book case and he automatically reached for Charles's waist, clutching at it possessively. Charles moaned into Erik's mouth, brow furrowed and wincing inwardly at the pain. Burke had ravaged him repeatedly these past few nights and he had been unable to recover, the bones within his hips still aching.

Erik immediately sensed Charles starting away as if shocked, the pain was evident upon his face. Burke had successfully hurt Charles in this manner, even though Erik's willpower prevented Burke from hitting or maiming Charles. Erik pulled away, frowning.

"I'm sorry-"Erik whispered against Charles's temple and Charles was gasping softly next to Erik, shaking his head minutely in negation at Erik's apology. His body was already responding with fever and desire for Erik, but he quelled his lust before it went out of control. They awkwardly pulled away from each other and continued to organize the books, getting things in order. After they had accomplished this, both Charles and Erik went into the dining room to discuss an action plan against Burke.

"I may be able to acquire a sedative that we can use on this fiend, Charles. I will make a quick visit to a chemist's shop and purchase the opiates we need to prepare a soporific-"

Charles looked over to him gratefully, leaning close upon the table."Thank you, Erik. I have tried to think of ways to control this man, but I was in such a state of confusion-"

Erik has a medical background and therefore had the means to legitimately acquire the drugs that they needed to subdue Burke. Since laws are being passed to restrict the sale of these addictive drugs since 1868, Charles could not just walk into an apothecary or even a specialty store to acquire them; he would need papers that would indicate the legitimacy of his purchase. Charles had thought of purchasing Batley's Sedative Solution to drug Burke, but he was fearful over using drugs upon Erik's body. Although instructions would have been indicated on the label of the bottle, he was not sure what dosage would be appropriate to knock Burke out, being that the formula for Batley's Sedative Solution would have been adjusted to suit the current standards. That is, if he even had the means to obtain it. They are living in times that prohibited drug use unless a physician would be the one administering such opiates and at best, they would only give the smallest dose possible. Charles had even desperately thought of hitting Erik in the head so that he may pass out before Burke could arrive, but then again, it was his fear of hurting Erik that prevented him from resorting to do such an act. Charles had informed Erik of the plans he had made, explaining why he did not buy any drugs to incapacitate Burke when he went out to purchase their weekly provisions. Erik patted his hand in understanding.

"I am only glad that you have told me the truth, Charles. I completely understand why you were unable to tell me. This situation borders on the preposterous and had I been in your position, I would have done the same-"

Charles's eyes widened at that."Would...Would you now?"

Erik swallowed thickly."I am loath to admit this, but yes. It pains me that it is to your detriment that you had to plod on with this all by yourself-"

"Erik, not a day goes by that I do not regret what has come to pass. My shame is so deep-"

"Charles, no! Do not do think that way! No good will come of it. To be quite honest, I am to blame in all of this. I've brought this horror into our lives and I hate myself for it, but I have come to realize there is some good that did come from this after all. You have confirmed that our feelings for each other are mutual and equally reciprocated-"Erik said kindly and that affectionate look from Erik's eyes had Charles swooning quietly. He could not prevent the blush that rose to his cheeks and Erik thought Charles looked so beguiling at that moment. Erik felt a dark stirring within him as he fantasized what it would be like to make love to Charles, causing him to blush as well. They grew silent again, their gazes full of their yearning for each other, but Erik shook himself, gathering his senses by clearing his throat. He pulled out his pocket watch from his inner vest to look at the time.

"I will depart from here soon, Charles, to purchase what we need. It will take but a moment for me to create the sedative. I shall purchase a length of rope as well. You will tie me to my bed posts and then you must gag and bind me. You do not need to watch me vigilantly. As long as you bind me to the bed posts, he will not be able to touch you or leave the house. When morning comes, you will enter my room to unbind me and then we shall depart to look for Azazel-"

Charles nodded gravely. It was a sound plan. He was hesitant about not keeping a close watch over Burke, but Erik was right. He needed to mend so that he may accompany Erik when they search for the spiritualist. Erik gazed at him intently and then he thought of something.

"Charles, I shan't lie to you. I do not know if Azazel would even help us, but in the instance that he does not, I think we must acquire the services of an ordained priest to perform an exorcism upon me-"Erik suddenly snorted, realizing the irony of his situation.

"To think that I had scoffed at such ideas before! Azazel has indeed made me into a believer, but I want nothing more than to punch his face in for what he has done to me-"

"I know of a priest who would be willing to help us. His name is Henry McCoy. If we fail to find Azazel, we can go to the church where Henry holds his services. Surely we can discuss this with him-"

"Very well. I must take leave of you for now, Charles-"

Erik stood up and headed up the stairs to put on the walking clothes Charles had already brought out for him and when he went back down the stairs, Charles had his coat ready. Charles helped Erik into the coat as was his wont, but Erik quickly turned around to give Charles an awkward kiss upon the forehead. The act was so unexpected that it surprised Charles, causing him to lift his hands up to touch Erik's chest. Then it was Charles's turn to act rashly. He grabbed the lapels of Erik's coat and kissed him upon the lips, pouring all his passion and his love into it. Erik returned the passionate kisses Charles had given him. They pulled away from each other gasping, eyes heavy-lidded with the barely suppressed desire they felt for each other.

"Please make haste, Erik. Hurry back home and do not let the night come and find you outside-"Charles said in an imploring voice, his brow furrowed anxiously.

Erik tipped his hat towards Charles as he reluctantly released himself from the other's embrace and dashed outside to accomplish this undertaking. Charles closed the door and sat before the fireplace to wait for Erik's return. With quiet desperation, he watched the hands of the long case clock move forward and with each movement, the dread he felt inside himself grew tenfold. He wanted to follow Erik, but he had to trust the other to keep his word. For what felt like an eternity, Charles waited. He did not even sleep. He was riveted to the sound of the front door, his worried gaze occasionally thrown towards the clock.

After some time, he heard the door creak open and Charles shot up from his seat, standing in the doorway that divided the drawing room from the front hall. It was Erik and he had his purchases in his arms, wrapped in parcels. Charles was relieved that it was Erik and not Burke that entered the house. He had dreaded for a moment that it was that fiend that would come back to him. Burke was too unpredictable and in his paranoia, he had thought the other might even appear before nightfall.

"Thank God you are back!"

"Of course! Come, let us bring these to the study-"

Charles helped him carry the packages into Erik's study where Erik was to prepare the sedative. Erik pulled open one of the drawers of his oak desk and took out vials and a weighing scale, along with some glass tubes and flasks. His hands shook slightly as he measured the chemicals, placing them in glass disks before mixing them together using a pestle and mortar. He then used a flask to mix the powdered ingredients into the liquid draught he was heating and Charles watched Erik quietly as the other worked to prepare the sedative. When he was done, he handed the vial of pale yellow fluid over to Charles.

"Once you have bound me, you must let me drink this. Afterwards, you will bind my mouth so that the fiend will have no means to scream or call for attention. You will lock me in my room and please, retire to your bed and rest. We cannot have you becoming gravely ill. I will need your help in fighting this monster and extricating him from my body. We just have to weather this night-"

Charles released a shuddery breath and nodded."Yes Erik-"

"Are you afraid, Charles? You're trembling again!"

Charles leaned against Erik's shoulder and sighed."I am afraid for you-"

Erik grasped Charles's shoulder so that he could gaze down into the other's eyes."We will get through this together, I promise-"

Charles nodded much more vigorously this time and they both headed for Erik's bedroom, both of them grim-faced and suppressing whatever fears pulsed within their hearts. Erik handed the rope over to Charles and he began to remove his suit coat and his vest, wearing only his dress shirt and pants again after removing his shoes. He was then lying supine upon the bed and spreading his arms and legs out so that Charles could bind him.

"Tighten the bonds, Charles. Do not worry about hurting me. We must not let him leave the house at all cost!"

Charles was hesitant, but he did his best to tie the knots as tightly as he could. Charles looked up at the window and the night was hastily coming upon them, the last of the light had disappeared from the skies, which now looked bruised and purplish. Charles then climbed upon the bed and knelt close to Erik's body. He took out the vial and reached for Erik's cheek, guiding the other to lift his head to partake of the sedative. Erik drank the opiate brew and he grimaced as he forced himself to swallow the drug.

"Now gag me. You must force a handkerchief into my mouth and then bind a cloth over my lips. If you hear him screaming and struggling, you must do your utmost to disregard it!"

Charles winced inwardly, but he did as Erik had asked him to. Erik gave Charles one final meaningful stare and gestured with his head for the other to leave. At first, Charles remained seated to regard his master gently and then he climbed down from the bed and went to the door. He gave Erik a final look of concern and then he closed the door behind him and locked it. He did not shirk from his duties and went about the task of putting the house in order, but his thoughts were never far from Erik, wondering what could be happening to his master now. He could hear odd noises up in Erik's room and with each muted thud and groan, he would jump slightly and look up at the ceiling. When he was done, he paced before Erik's bedroom door anxiously. He could hear the muffled cries and the bedposts shaking violently from within. Even without peering in, he knew it was Burke lying in Erik's bed now. He could sense the murderous intent emanating from the other from behind the door. His brow furrowed in concern once more because it appears that the sedative was not taking effect at all. Burke was still awake. Charles uneasily went into his own room and was able to sleep for a few hours, but he awoke with a start when he heard a loud crash from Erik's bedroom.

 _Forgive me, Erik. I must disobey you! I have to find out what is happening to you in your room!_ Charles thought desperately and he hastily rose from his bed, gripping the key to Erik's door tightly in one hand. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he struggled to put the key into the keyhole. It had grown so silent from within that it unsettled him. He opened the door recklessly and staggered inside. To his utter horror, Burke was no longer in bed. He was at Erik's shattered window sill and he was grinning malevolently at Charles. He was wearing Erik's clothes. He had on Erik's green shirt, rolled up to the elbows and exposing his tattooed arms, the one Erik did not like wearing much because he disliked the color and he was wearing Erik's dark brown vest and pants. He had that horrid derby bowler hat upon his head, covering his dark curly hair. He appeared to be waiting for Charles to come in at that exact moment before jumping out, his eyes glimmering slits of cold madness. He was howling and tittering as he bore down on the roof overhang and slid downwards to make his escape out into Erik's lawn.

"NOOOOO!"Charles screamed in his despair as he ran for the window, watching helplessly as Burke made off with Erik's body. He began to weep, clutching his face and sagging to his knees close to the broken glass pieces beneath Erik's window.

"Erik! No! What do I do now? What do I do?"Charles muttered as he wept, feeling utterly impotent.

He could think of nothing else to do but to follow Burke and stop him from doing any heinous act. He rose from the floor and hurried down the stairs. There was no time to get his long coat so he took his dark blue cloak from the coat closet and ran out into the cold night to give chase to Burke. He swept his eyes over the neighborhood, momentarily losing sight of Burke, his breath coming forth from between his lips in a plume of smoke as if he was smoking a pipe, but his breath was actually fogging the air before his face due to his warm breath condensing in the cold air. It was extremely cold tonight, with the city fog descending over the silent cobbled streets. Where could he even begin to search for Burke? He could hear the distant clip-clopping of horse's hooves, a dog barking, muted piano music and some uproarious laughter coming from somewhere. All these things seemed to pervade his senses, confusing him. He was wandering about aimlessly, his eyes darting about all over the place, trying to locate Burke when rough hands suddenly grabbed his waist and drew him into a dark corner.

He looked up, raising his fists up to hit his abductor, but it was actually Burke. He drew Charles into his arms, pushing him roughly up against a wall and then his lips pressed up against Charles's closed mouth to kiss him violently. He kept on kissing Charles, holding his wrists up and pressing it to the dingy wall to prevent the other from escaping from his clutches. Charles bit Burke's lower lip hard, intending to cry out in his vehement anger, but Burke whispered harshly into his ear.

"The pigs have seen me. If you don't want your master locked up behind bars as a freak, you'll do what I want!"

Charles could only look up at Burke's shadowed face with both anger and fear, desperate to keep Erik from harm. Burke reached for his chin and forced Charles into another gnashing kiss and Charles reached up to embrace Burke as they kissed passionately in that narrow niche. Charles noticed that Burke had rolled his shirt sleeves down, covering his tattooed arms and he was wearing a rough brown coat that Charles had never seen before. Burke must have stolen it from somewhere. They kept on kissing and then Burke shoved his face into Charles's throat, sucking upon his pale, freckled skin, licking at it obscenely and Charles could do nothing but moan quietly and shudder at the other's indecent touch. A light was suddenly shone over them from the gap of the niche.

"Pardon!" A voice rumbled out and then the one who uttered the apology spoke to another colleague."It's not our man! Just a wench and her suitor, snogging!"

"I think I saw him run off down the alley over there. Get the rest of the men and spread out! He's close by!"

The harried footsteps of the policemen echoed down the cobbled passage, their lanterns throwing some ghostly light along the way as the fog thickened and then the illumination from their lanterns dwindled, the constable's voices fading until Charles and Burke are left in that ill-lit niche, alone. Charles pulled away from Burke's embrace, his expression one of disgust, but Burke was chuckling in a self-satisfied way. He found it amusing that the constables thought Charles was a girl. Charles did look beguiling with his wavy dark brown hair tumbled about his head, his long blue cloak with the ruffled collar looking more like a woman's frock than a man's cape; his pale and smooth skin glowed under the poorly lit streets, lending a tenderness to his appearance.

"Well done, flower! You've done me a great service! In return, I'll forgive you for trussing me up. Your master is finally in on it, huh?"Burke tittered, caressing Charles's chin playfully, but Charles shoved his hand away in revulsion.

"You bastard! Come back to the house with me!"Charles swore, glaring up at him defiantly.

Burke shook his head in mock regret, pouting."I've been cooped up in that house of yours for far too long! I need a bit of fun!"

"No! We go back, right now!"Charles said, raising his voice and Burke frowned at him in distaste. He grabbed roughly at Charles's chin this time, drawing him near.

"Listen, little lamb! I understand my stupid predicament, but I don't believe you understand yours. I possess your master's body now. I will do as I please with it and you can't stop me! I have only a little time to use it as it is and until then, you may either put up with it or get outta my way! The pigs are all over the area where your master's house is. If we go there now, they will apprehend me. Do you want that to happen?"Burke rasped out spitefully into Charles's face. Charles could only look up at him with wide eyes, stunned into silence. Burke nodded to himself in satisfaction when he saw the understanding dawning in Charles's eyes. Burke grabbed at Charles's wrist and led him farther down the narrow passageways. They heard an alarm whistle from somewhere and the raised voices of the policemen.

"There's a man that's been injured here! Our assailant did this! Quick, help me with him!"

"He's still alive?"

"Yes, but heavily clubbed about his head! Get the rest of the men! We must take this man to a hospital!"

Charles could hear their loud conversation and he looked up at Burke with accusing eyes, sickened by the dark deeds of the other. Burke only smiled down at him insolently as he tugged at Charles's wrist possessively.

"What? Bloody fool tried to mug me! You should be thanking me for taking such good care of your dear ol' master!"

"You're just horrible!"Charles said in a trembling voice. Burke just gave him a huge smile and sauntered off into the foggy streets, still holding Charles's wrist. He was drawn to the Parlor music being played on a piano, the one Charles had heard earlier.

"First order of the night, drinks and merriment!"Burke said insolently and then he began to whistle a tune under his breath. Burke was leading Charles into a pub, named The Lamb. Somehow it was aptly named because this was Burke's term of endearment for Charles. Charles had never set foot into such an establishment before and he knew Erik had never been to one as well. He had kept the hood of his cloak over his head, wanting to keep himself inconspicuous, but thinking it was futile. There was a man sleeping on a bench outside, apparently very drunk and Burke bent over the man and stole the man's black woolen scarf and his fingerless wool gloves, putting them on and then he entered the pub with Charles in toll. Charles knew it was pointless to scold Burke for the act of thievery, intending only to keep a close watch on him and to prevent him from doing any other unspeakable act that would result in death.

Charles stood in a corner staring dully at Burke as the other drank beer in large quantities. Burke's menacing appearance did not seem to frighten the patrons. In fact, Burke had attracted the attention of the prostitutes as they took turns dancing with Burke while he had a tankard of beer clutched in one hand. He would leer out at Charles from time to time, showing the other how much he was enjoying himself and he had the amateur musicians play an Irish song that he had a partiality listening to, wanting the musicians to play it over and over. Burke sang the lyrics until everyone was singing along with him. Burke has a rich singing voice and everyone in the pub that regarded him with interest joined in on the merriment; they were fascinated with him.

Three long weeks I spent up in Dublin,  
Three long weeks to learn nothing at all,  
Three long weeks I spent up in Dublin,  
Learning new steps for Lanigan's Ball.

They all sang. Charles did not join in on their fun. He was concerned that the police might come in and find Burke in this place and that they might drag him off to prison. A woman squealed merrily as Burke spun her about on her heels, enough to make her dizzy and then Burke sat down in one of the stools, gesturing for Charles to sit with him. Charles just glared at him, making his displeasure evident. Burke rolled his eyes in response, still grinning maniacally and then he grabbed a prostitute in a red dress and had her sitting in his lap, fondling her breasts and causing the woman to giggle. He murmured something indecent in her ear, but it must also be something so disturbing that she tried to pull away from his clutches, the pleased expression struck from her face. Burke rucked up her skirt roughly and then he drew out a knife, pressing the sharp edge of the blade to her inner thigh in a slow caress.

"Come now, don't you want to find out what it feels like?"Burke crooned to her, causing the woman to scream in terror. Charles stood there, unsure of what to do to control this situation. The woman struggled from Burke's grasp. Burke lost interest in her and shoved her down to the floor, where the woman scuttled on her knees to get away from him, sobbing. The merry-making in that pub instantly stopped because of the incident. The musicians stopped playing their instruments and the other patrons stared at Burke warily. Burke did not seem perturbed that all eyes were on him. He picked up his tankard of ale and drank down its contents, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he guzzled his drink deeply. One of the men in the bar, a big, beefy-looking young man stood up and went towards Burke, stopping to stand close to him, putting one hand on the bar and using his size with the intent to intimidate the other. Burke looked up at the man lazily, unfazed.

"What did you say to the lady?"The man boomed out.

"First of all, she ain't no lady. She's a whore. Second, I was asking her if she wanted to know what it would be like to have a knife shoved up her arse. Does that answer your question, buck?"Burke drawled out and he drew his knife out and slashed the young man's hand, the man staggered backwards with a yell and then all hell broke loose. Several men, perhaps they are friends with the big brute that Burke had slashed, came forward to join in on the fray. They attacked Burke, but Burke easily overpowered all of them, such was the strength and the violence in him that no one in that pub could stop him. He was laughing like a loon as he got into a fist fight with some of the men, his lips bleeding and the blood settling into the grooves of his teeth, giving him a bloody and frightening smile.

"Stop!"Charles hollered, but Burke disregarded him or perhaps, he did not hear him due to the cacophony in the pub, with the women screaming, glass breaking and the crashing of wood as the tables were demolished by Burke's violence. Charles had no choice but to draw near. Burke was repeatedly punching out the big brute on the floor, the one who had tried to defend the prostitute while all of the other men were lying about the floor, some of them unconscious; some were groaning in pain. Charles rashly reached out and grasped Burke's arm in his hands. Burke's knuckles were already bruised and bleeding, he darted a quick look over at Charles, his eyes terrifying, looking utterly demented.

"Please, stop! Let us leave before the police arrive!"Charles said in a small voice and Burke grinned at him, chuckling insolently.

"I'm touched by your concern, flower! I truly am!"

Just when Charles had thought that Burke would ignore him, it was Burke's turn to grab his arm and they ran out the backdoor to evade the authorities. They could hear the approach of the policemen as they ran down the cobbled streets. They could also hear the warning whistles as the police attempted to apprehend the patrons who had scattered out the front of the pub, fleeing from the scene of the brawl. They did not stay to see what would happen next. Both Charles and Burke ran pell-mell down the streets and Burke was gleefully chuckling, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You didn't have to do that!"Charles said with feeling, glaring up at Burke sternly.

"I hate them whores. They remind me of the bitches back in America. No different, the lot of them!"Burke said by way of a retort. He wiped at the blood upon his mouth and made himself as presentable as possible.

They walked on in silence, but shortly after, Burke's interest was drawn by some men playing a game of cards behind a dining establishment's porch, sitting on overturned crates and barrels, with a stove close by to keep them warm and lanterns hanging about. There were only three of them and they look to be workers, gambling to add more to their meager salary. They looked mean and cruel, as cruel as the environment they have lived in all their lives. Burke was about to go in, intending to join their game when Charles pulled on his arm.

"Burke, please. Don't hurt any of them. Please, let us just go home-"Charles pleaded. He was powerless to stop Burke from going about the city to look for entertainment.

"I only want to play. No harm in that!"Burke said throatily, leading him into the place.

Burke of course, ignored Charles's entreaties. He headed up the steps and introduced himself to the men, waving about a hefty sum of pound notes before them. Charles wondered vaguely if it was Erik's money he was carrying or if Burke stole the money from somewhere. The men greedily eyed the money and allowed Burke to join in on their circle. They completely ignored Charles since Burke made no effort to introduce him. They played for several hours, late into the night and the men's good humor soured when it appears that Burke was gaining the upper hand over them. Burke gestured for Charles to come close and Charles shook his head vehemently. Burke widened his eyes at him in warning and so Charles drew near. Burke grabbed him roughly and had Charles sitting on one knee as he dealt his cards. Charles bowed his head low, mortified.

"Who's this fellow?"One of the men muttered.

Burke pressed his face to Charles's throat and inhaled deeply."My lucky charm. That's what he is! I've reamed his arse many a times but I still can't get enough of him-"Charles cringed inwardly, disgusted with Burke.

"Leave off that filthy talk from this table, mister! Or else you best leave us be!"The man to Burke's left cried out, glaring out at Burke in repugnance. The men at the table grew tense when they realized they are sitting with a couple of homosexuals. Burke just leered out at the other man, pleased by the sight of his disgust. One of the men suddenly grabbed Burke's arm and pushed his sleeve up to reveal spare cards hidden within the folds.

"You was cheatin'!"The man, sitting at Burke's right side cried out angrily and then the men were standing up, about ready to beat Burke up for double-crossing them. One of the men warily stepped back and pointed to Burke's arm.

"Look! He has them tattoos! The police are lookin' for 'im!"

"Bloody hell!"

Burke just tittered when they shrank away from him, glaring out at them insolently. They took out their weapons, crude knives really, but Burke was unafraid of the brandished weapons. He pushed Charles away from himself and flipped the table over, causing the cards and the money to scatter all about. They tried to stab Burke all at once, but Burke kicked one leg of the table, breaking it and he used it as a form of club. He used it to hit the men, expertly incapacitating them. Charles was crouched down to the side on the floor, eyes wide and terrified as Burke and the men settled into a punching match. The men were all knocked unconscious, but Burke kept clubbing one of them over the head. The poor man was bleeding from the head and Charles uttered a cry of horror because the man might be dead.

"Please! Stop!"Charles staggered over to Burke, stopping him. Burke was gasping with his exertions, his eyes shining out and looking psychotic. He grinned at Charles malevolently and gave the man one final club over the head, finally killing him. Charles wept as he held on to Burke's arm. He was so useless. He could not control the other from doing these terrible things and now Burke had stained Erik's hands with more blood. Burke nuzzled his face against Charles's hair, enjoying his nearness. There was no time to grieve. Charles knew the police might be called to the scene so he got up, wobbled on his feet, and then he grabbed Burke's arm and led him away. Burke did not bother to pick up the money, offhandedly informing Charles he stole it from some woman in the bar. Charles cried in quiet frustration as it was now his turn to grasp Burke's arm, leading him through the foggy darkness. Charles looked for the landmarks, intending to lead Burke back to Erik's house, but wary of any policemen who might be patrolling the streets. Burke pulled the scarf over his chin to hide his tattoo. The hour was growing late, it was well past the witching hour and Burke knew, his charmed existence will come to halt when the light comes. He allowed Charles to take him back home, without any further incident. He knew both the boy and his master are going to plot against him and perhaps find a means to restrain him, but what of it? The night was his and he knew without a doubt that there was still a chance for him to go about with his wicked fun and games. They cannot extricate his soul just like that.

Charles led him into Erik's demolished bedroom and Burke playfully threw himself into bed, sighing in satisfaction. Charles just stared at him lifelessly. Burke noticed his bitter appraisal and leaned on his side, head tilted to the side as well. He slowly started to unbutton his vest and smiled at Charles obscenely, licking his lips.

"Come here, flower! Come and ride me!"

Charles drew in a sharp breath, his eyes still rimmed with tears and turned away from him. Burke cooed and begged for him to come close, but Charles just stood there, waiting for morning to come so that Burke would pass out and eventually disappear, giving him back his Erik. Burke exhaled angrily and then he got up from the bed and dragged Charles to lie in bed with him.

"Let me go! I hate you! You disgust me!"Charles screamed and then he slapped Burke in the face. Burke was stunned that Charles finally found the gall to fight back. The look in Charles's face angered him. Charles was gasping in quick, short bursts, nostrils flaring as he glared up at Burke defiantly, as if daring him to strike. Burke was enraged by it. He grabbed the knife he had in his pocket and pressed it up to Charles's throat. He wanted to kill him, maim him somehow, but his hands trembled violently and an invisible force seemed to prevent him from dealing any harm to Charles. Charles's blue eyes narrowed down curiously when he saw how Burke struggled. Burke made agonized sounds as he fought that silent force, but to no avail. He gave Charles a steely, hateful gaze. Then, his expression relaxed and he was smiling insolently back at Charles. He caressed Charles's cheek with the edge of the knife instead and Charles stiffened at the feel of the cold blade against his skin. Burke was only able to do this because there was no real intent in him to harm Charles anymore.

"Why can't I hurt you? Why? I can only take your body against your will and even that does not cause any real suffering because we both know you want it. What could it be then, hmm? Ah, I think I know! Do you want to know why, flower? It's because your pious master is not such a pious gent as he seems to be. The fucking I was able to do to you are the very things he dreams of dealing upon you. How do you like him now, huh? Do you still think he is such a good man? He wants to possess you and rape you, this is the truth of the matter. This is what his heart truly desires-"

"No!"Charles cried out, refusing to accept Burke's words. Burke tittered in that grating manner of his and then he grabbed Charles's arms and he began to kiss him violently upon the mouth. Charles struggled and fought against him, revolted by the taste of blood in Burke's mouth. Charles felt ill and turned his head away, but Burke was not deterred. He traced kisses upon Charles's throat and his chest, tugging at the collar of his nightshirt and licking and sucking at Charles's nipple. Charles began to cry again, unable to stop this horrible man, who intended to rape him once more. Before Burke could fully execute the act of violation, he groaned and collapsed against Charles. Charles quickly turned towards the window and saw that daylight has finally arrived, without both of them even noticing it. He pushed Burke away from himself and waited for Erik to come back to him. The ink marks upon Burke's skin slowly began to fade and his face slowly softened, turning him back into Erik once more. It took a while for Erik to gain consciousness and when he did, he was surprised to find Charles in bed with him, the other's eyes filled with tears. He flung a look about his room and saw the state it was in and he could only guess what horrors had happened while he was asleep.

"It didn't work, Erik-"Charles said in a deadened voice. Erik's startled expression decayed into agony and he uttered a nonsensical cry of rage, slamming a fist repeatedly at his pillow. Erik himself began to sob, turning away from Charles and Charles pressed himself against Erik's back and kissed the back of his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"I'm here for you, Erik. No matter what happens...I will be here-"


	4. Chapter 4

Tempers flared and harsh words were exchanged as Charles remained seated in the carriage that had taken them into the seediest part of London while Erik stood at the side of the vehicle from the outside, quietly instructing the other to remain in the cab. Erik had determined that the situation was exacerbated by Charles lacking sleep. Charles was insisting on accompanying him in locating Azazel. He was presently leaning in his seat at the side of the carriage interior, his eyes haunted and dark as he glared at his master.

"I thought I was to join you in our search for Mr Azazel?"Charles said in a dull voice, wiping at the side of his eyes tiredly.

Erik sighed in exasperation, shaking his head slowly, speaking in an irritable manner."Charles, you weren't able to sleep because of...because of what happened last night! You need to stay here and rest. Let me take care of this,"

"Well what is the point of my coming here with you if I am just to stay in this cab? I cannot even find any ounce of rest in me! How can I sleep after all that has happened?"Charles cried out in a childish manner, his eyes narrowed in annoyance and Erik was appalled that Charles would behave this way. He could see how exhausted Charles was; his face haggard, his eyes ringed with dark circles. Somehow, he understood why Charles was acting peevish. He felt guilty over allowing Burke to escape and he was taking out his anger on Erik.

"Charles, I know and I'm sorry,"Erik said quietly, reaching out to hold Charles's wrist which hung over the edge of the carriage window, but Charles drew away, his face crumpled up in disgust.

"So, you don't think I have the wherewithal to carry on with my duties in assisting you?"Charles said frostily. Erik sighed again, shoulders sagging in defeat. They have been abrupt and odd towards each after Erik woke up to the sight of his demolished room and Charles had informed him of the horrors that happened while he was unconscious. The awfulness of it all...the violence of Burke's nature made him question if this was truly who he was inside. He felt sickened by the thought of it.

"Charles, I'm not saying that. If anything, I need your help in dealing with Burke tonight. I need you rested so we can make preparations-"

Charles did not say anything, his expression lifeless. Erik reached for his wrist one more time, not caring for the stares of the people behind him, the ones who loitered about the dingy streets. Erik's touch was gentle and his expression imploring.

"I need you, Charles. I need your help. No one else can help me but you. Please. Please help me!"

The pain in his master's countenance and the trembling in his voice finally pierced through Charles's veneer of coldness. He could not abandon Erik. Not now. His feelings for Erik had not changed, despite the fact that Erik was possessed by the very entity that had destroyed them both. He could not find it in himself to blame his beloved master. The circumstances were far too strange for something as petty as blame. Charles tenderly touched Erik's hand, the one holding his wrist and he patted the back of Erik's hand affectionately.

"Forgive me. You are right. I am exhausted. I will try to sleep and I will wait for you here in the carriage,"

"Thank you, Charles."Erik uttered in a husky voice, exhaling a sigh of relief. He spoke to the cab driver next, advising the other to await his return and to keep a close watch on his companion. Erik had paid the fellow handsomely, so that the other might aid them without questions asked, keeping the man in business by having him drive for them exclusively for that entire day.

He left Charles, going about the run-down houses, for they look very much the same. Had he not written the address in his little notebook, he would not have known how to locate the place. The people that milled about had mean and crafty expressions upon their faces as they converged upon the cobbled streets that are squalid and full of mud and refuse. These people are miscreants, right to the street vendors who would overprice their wares down to the little street urchins who would throng upon an unsuspecting victim and blatantly pick pocket the poor fellow in the broad light of day. There were so many other reasons why he did not want Charles to walk these decrepit streets. Charles had a far too gentle disposition for such things. He would never had allowed his guileless young butler to set foot in such a place. He knew Charles had been appalled by the viciousness Burke had exposed him to last night and if Erik could help it, he will not allow it to happen again.

Erik carefully traversed through this part of the city which for all intents and purposes, looked like a rat's maze; the houses are gray, squat brick affairs built closely together, one on top of each and the cheapjacks and costermongers had set their carts and their stalls permanently before these crumbling houses. They had practically established their household out on the streets! The passageways are narrow, as well as the stairs in each of these houses; the epitome of an impoverished and mean existence, but the compact and hodgepodge architecture was not without purpose. The reprobates knew this place intimately, allowing them to easily evade the authorities if the need arose and this was not the only thing that repelled the police. There was also the stink. The smell of animal ordure, as well as human ordure reeked from all about, mixing in with the pungent smell of aged urine, rotten fish, black smoke and rotting vegetation. Perhaps, rounding this all up was the sickening effluvium from the backed-up canals that surrounded the vicinity, accosting one's nostrils that breathing in was almost taxing the lungs. The smell was the least of his worries. He ignored the people all about him and checked the house numbers, not even stopping to ask anyone for directions—the depth of his mistrust for these people was such—until he found Azazel's Séance house.

He ran up the steps and rapped upon the door repeatedly, peering into the dust-covered windows, but to his dismay, there was no one there. No one answered the door. Erik looked warily behind him, trying to see if anyone was watching him. No one appeared to be interested in his presence. He touched the handle of the door. The lock on the door seemed flimsy. Acting nonchalant, he picked up a piece of a broken metal chair leg close by and he used it to jig the curved door handle, forcing it to open. There was a slight crunch of wood as he gave it one last hard push and then he entered. The house was completely deserted. The chairs and the tables were covered with dirty white sheets, signs that its occupant will be away for a time. He closed the door behind him, intending to look about anyway, in case Azazel might actually be hiding from him, but he knew in his heart that he will find no one. He sensed it in the emptiness of the atmosphere. He decided to look around for clues, anything to help him in locating Azazel, looking through some scraps of paper scattered upon the desk in the man's cubbyhole of an office.

He saw pieces of papers that are of note. He took these with him and then he looked through the bookshelves for any book that might be helpful in expunging the loathsome spirit that had latched itself on to his body. He found several books on the occult and he stuffed these into the hidden pockets of his coat as well. When he made a thorough search and found nothing else he might need, he left the house, peering out the front door surreptitiously and then he doubled back to the location of the hansom cab. Charles blearily woke up when he opened the carriage door and entered. Charles's eyes looked up at him expectantly, but the moment Charles saw his expression, he knew that their efforts have all been for naught.

"He's not there. However, I have found several documents that might help us trace his whereabouts. Please do not be discouraged by what I am about to tell you. He may have gone abroad-"

"No," Charles moaned out, his voice bleak. He appeared as if he was about to start crying, but Erik reached for him gently and embraced him. Erik could feel Charles trembling in his arms.

"Charles, worry not. I will find a means to locate him-"

Charles pulled back, looking up at him helplessly."How will you be able to do that? You cannot leave London! Not in the state you are in!"

"I will have to hire a detective to aid us in this matter, Charles. I have given this much thought while I was rummaging in his study. We have a very busy day ahead of us. We are going to the university first, to pick up a few things. Afterwards, we will consult with your priest friend and I could only hope that he is familiar with exorcism-"

"It is to my knowledge that all priests undergo this training-"

"Very well, then-"

"But Erik, how are we to restrain this monster tonight? Tying him up to your bed will simply not do-"

"Which is why we shall head over to the university where I work to retrieve an effective restraint we can use against this fiend-"

Charles nodded absently, unsure of how things will go about. Erik had already given the driver the instruction to head out of that destitute part of London so that the other might take them to the university. The horse-drawn cab rocked about slightly, the driver maneuvering the horses through the muddy and uneven streets. The rocking motion and the clopping of the horses hooves seemed to have a soporific effect on Charles. They were silently staring ahead for some time and then Erik felt Charles slump against him due to the other's immense exhaustion. Erik was surprised at first and then he gently reached out and hugged Charles with one arm, smoothing the other's hair away from his forehead with soft fingers; using his other hand, he guided Charles's head on to his shoulder and then he pressed his chin close to Charles's head. He looked out the window in quiet desperation, hoping that the day would last much longer, knowing the inevitable darkness will find them once more and release the demon Burke from its slumber within his consciousness.

Charles was doubtful over the effectiveness of the handcuffs Erik had 'borrowed' from the university. Erik had given these to him, educating him on how to attach them on to his master's wrists and to keep the key upon his person at all times. Erik had proposed that aside from the ropes, Charles was to handcuff and tie him up at the foot of the bed this time, regardless if it will be uncomfortable for Erik and that they are to board up the windows, to prevent the other from leaving. Charles voiced out his worries and his doubts.

"Erik, I don't think these measures will be enough to restrain that brute. Perhaps chains would best suit this purpose-"

"Don't be absurd, Charles! Ropes and cuffs will do. You simply have to tie your bonds more securely this time-"

Charles pulled away from him, his eyes burning and his brow furrowing."You...you think I didn't secure his bonds well enough?"

Erik realized what he had said and ran a hand over his eyes, chastised."I'm sorry, Charles. No, I am not accusing you of negligence-"

"Then why would you think me absurd for suggesting a better method? You have not seen what this man could do! I have seen the things he has done and they will be forever burned within my memory-"Charles cried out petulantly and then they both realized they are arguing over the matter of Burke once more. Erik shook his head slowly, his expression pained and this time, it was Charles's turn to apologize.

"Forgive me, I don't know why I had spoken out of turn-"

"No Charles, you are right. We shall purchase some chains later. We must meet your friend the priest first-"

"Yes. Yes of course-"Charles said hurriedly, feeling awful that both he and Erik are at each other's throats because of this horrid situation.

They stepped down from the carriage, with Charles having had a bit of rest and then they entered the Graymalkin church. There were several people about, praying before the altar and there was a priest taking confessions in the confessional; a couple of attendees had already lined up at the door, waiting for their turn to unburden themselves of their sins. Erik was not a religious man, only attending the church in their countryside home before out of obligation, not out of a need to be reverent.

He took a moment to observe his surroundings. He saw that the raised ceiling was domed and at the topmost part at the center of the far wall was a metal cross, burnished a dark golden color, with an intricately carved effigy of Christ upon it. The ceiling had biblical paintings wrought upon it and the walls were painted a brownish gold, similar to the color of the carved cross. The pews were well varnished and gleaming with a reddish sheen; the marbled floors had a trail of a dark red carpet covering the passages. The centerpiece on both sides of the far wall are the arching, stained glass windows depicting the story of Jesus Christ's crucifixion; bursts of colored light shot forth through the glass and shone with muted colors upon the scene, causing dust motes to eddy and swirl in the hushed air above the pews. They spoke to one of the church's caretakers, asking to have an audience with Father Henry McCoy. They were told that he was in the confessional, but that if they were willing to wait, they could speak to him after. Charles nodded, thanking the man and then Charles sat in one of the pews, with Erik sitting next to him. Charles knelt down and began place his palms together, resting his elbows on the edge of the pew. He bent his head over his clasped palms, praying; asking the lord God to forgive him for his sins. A single tear slowly trailed down his eye. He was quietly crying over the things that had come to pass. Erik sat back and watched him intently, respectfully keeping silent.

When Charles was done with his prayers, he crossed himself and took out a handkerchief to wipe at his eyes."I do not think this taint in me will ever be erased. It was my fault that those men died. This is because I failed you, I failed to prevent Burke from leaving. I hope in time the good Lord will forgive me-"

"Charles you have not failed me and the Lord sees your intentions. I failed us both. I caused these things to happen-"Erik said in a pained voice. He was close to tears as he looked up at the cross. He spoke in a soft voice.

"I never believed in any of this. I never really believed in the existence of God or that there are good and dark forces in this world, but after what happened to us, I have come to believe that...that there are such things. The only thought that comforts me somehow is that if a monster like Burke could come into existence, surely, there is a force of good that could oppose it-"

Charles was touched by the things Erik had said. He knew about Erik's lack of faith and had not questioned the other for it. They both stared up at the cross in a state of comfortable silence and then their attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps. They turned to face a priest in a black cassock approaching them. The priest had on the traditional vestments of the church and he was wearing spectacles. He appeared to be young; perhaps he had just recently been ordained. Charles immediately stood up to greet him, shaking hands with the other.

"Father McCoy! Thank you for taking the time to see us. I have brought my employer with me, Mr Erik Lehnsherr. Mr Lehnsherr, this is Father Henry McCoy-"

Both men shook hands warmly, with Erik nodding towards the priest in acknowledgement.

"Father McCoy!"

"Please forgive us for intruding on your duties-"Charles began.

"Think not of it, Mr Xavier. How may I be of assistance?"

Erik and Charles exchanged glances and then Charles spoke in a low voice."Perhaps it would be best if we continue our discussion in private. It is a matter of a most grave nature and your faith might very well save a man's soul-"

Henry's expression grew serious and he advised them that they should continue in his office located in the upper level of the church. Henry led them upstairs and then he indicated that they should all sit. The priest poured them some tea after they were seated. At first, Charles found it difficult to begin without sounding preposterous. He and Erik had discussed this early on; whether if they should share the sexual relationship between Burke and Charles or keep it out of the story. But Charles had decided, it would be best if he told the priest about it. However, Charles had thought it would be better not to tell the other of the mutual affection between him and Erik. Surely, being an agent of the church, the priest would not understand and see their love as something sinful. Charles has incurred enough sins as it is. Henry listened to Charles's narrative intently, his eyebrow occasionally lifting in disbelief and when Charles mentioned the murders, Henry sat rigidly straight in his seat, warily looking over at Mr Lehnsherr then back to Charles, crossing his arms in front of himself nervously.

"Have you informed the police of this matter?"

Charles shook his head slowly."No Father McCoy. Please understand that if we are to do that, Mr Lehnsherr will be sent to prison for something he has not done. It was Burke's evil spirit who had committed all these crimes-"

"And because your master is possessed, you have come to me so that I may perform an exorcism?"

"Yes, Father McCoy. It is exactly for this reason why we have come to you. Please, there is no one else who can help us!"Charles implored the man, but Erik could see that the priest was looking at _him_ differently, like he was a dangerous criminal! Erik felt a dull rage rise within him because he knew the priest would not understand their dilemma. He was about to inform Charles that they should leave immediately, when Father McCoy astonished him by accepting the task. Henry was initially uncertain about this entire matter, but looking into Charles's desperate eyes, he knew the other was in a terrible predicament that only the church can resolve through the grace of God. Charles had been attending his church for several months now and he could see that the other was devout and earnest in his faith. Also, there was the fact that if Mr Lehnsherr was feigning his condition, Henry had taken it upon himself to report the man to the authorities, should his possession prove to be false. Charles's expression brightened at his acceptance.

"But mind you, Mr Xavier. I have just recently been ordained and although I have taken up a study in exorcism while I was in Italy, approaching this matter requires preparation. If it is possible for you to...restrain this Burke for one more night, I shall consult with my superior today and I will visit you by tomorrow afternoon, once I have received the blessing of the church to proceed-"Father Henry said carefully.

Charles reached out to hold Father Henry's hand in his, somehow relieved that there is at last help to be had. Charles wrote down their address, giving it to the young priest and then Henry asked them what manner of restraint they would use to keep Burke out of trouble. Erik informed him they would be using handcuffs and chains, to which Henry nodded in approval. Erik felt an inkling of suspicion over the young priest's immediate acceptance that he had to say something on the matter.

"You wish to report me to the authorities, isn't that so, Father McCoy? You do not believe in anything we have just said to you and you are simply buying time so that you may rally the constables to come into my home to apprehend me!"Erik said flatly, taking the young priest aback.

"I-"Father McCoy began and Charles looked from one to the other, his eyes narrowed down, baffled by Erik's outburst.

"Erik I don't understand-"Charles said, but Erik cut him off, his eyes coldly glaring at the priest.

"Don't you see, Charles? He has no intention of helping us! He thinks I am a murderer and he shall sound the alert the moment we leave here!"

"Mr Lehnsherr, I do not mean to be rude, but you are being presumptuous! I have no intention of taking this up with the authorities until I have solid proof of your true condition-"

"You don't trust us?"Erik said in an exasperated voice.

"Yes! Innocent lives have been taken and your poor servant has been violated! That is why I am wary of you, Mr Lehnsherr. You may plead insanity, you may act as though you are possessed, but once we have established your true nature, only then would I let my guard down-"

That stopped Erik for a moment. Of course the man was entitled to his disbelief. The situation was preposterous enough and the fiend responsible for these recent violent events must be brought to justice. Regardless if he was innocent, his hands were used to mete out these horrific acts. Charles spoke of being tainted, but it was his soul who bore the taint of so much blood. Erik released a soul-weary exhalation of breath, making his shoulders sag and then he leaned forward in his chair, staring at the priest desperately.

"If you were in my place, what would you do, Father McCoy? How would you behave? I was not aware I was possessed until I...I found myself in such a shameful condition. Charles had kept it a secret because he knew I would behave the same way as you are behaving: understandably skeptical and pragmatic. The moment you heard the words 'murder', that was the only thing you thought of as plausible; that I have somehow lost my mind and that I had murdered those men and dealt violence to all I have encountered-"

Erik sighed and then he continued."Please understand my situation. I am genuinely possessed. We are not making this up. I was made to do actions I had no memory of, if not for Charles informing me of these heinous crimes. How do you think I feel about this? I am ashamed and I am riddled with such guilt, for my hands were used to accomplish such gruesome acts!"

Erik felt tears well in his eyes and he turned his face away."I have always endeavored to be a good man; to be a decent person. To have no control over my own body and to have someone use it so callously, it is almost equal to being defiled! Burke has taken my decency from me! My peace of mind! Now I must suffer for crimes I did not even commit and my poor servant Charles! He is made an accomplice to this awfulness! He had done these things because he only wanted to help me!"

Charles dabbed a handkerchief at his eyes, crying softly because Erik understood the disquiet in his heart and that the other felt immensely guilty that Charles had been placed into such a position. He did not realize how deep Erik's burden was until now, when he had voiced out his own feelings. Father McCoy startled Erik when he stood up and placed a reassuring hand upon the man's shoulder.

"Fear not! I shall help you. The lord God sees all. He knows your heart and I cannot be the one to judge you. Only he can judge you now. For now, we shall not involve the authorities until I have assessed your situation-"

"Thank you-"Erik said feebly and then Father McCoy probed him further on the matter the possession; on how it had come about. Erik explained Azazel's role in his possession and it was unfortunate that the spiritualist had left to go overseas at such a time. Father McCoy nodded grimly and had brought forth a solution that would aid them in locating the man who has caused all of this.

"I know of a detective who can assist us in this matter. He is a rather caustic fellow; something of a misanthrope. He does not care for the authorities and prefers to work independently. I've had a need of his services a while back to confirm the authenticity of an artifact of the church. His name is Mr James Howlett. I shall arrange a consultation with him tomorrow morning and as we have discussed, I will meet with you in the afternoon after I receive the approval to perform the exorcism-"

Erik stood up and took both of Father McCoy's hands, grateful that the man was moved by their plight."I cannot thank you enough for this-"

Father McCoy nodded benignly at that and had seen to their departure. After they had left, he struggled with his own sense of morality because surely, what he has done was equal to a crime; aiding a man who is possibly a criminal, but the priest was a man of his word. He had to understand this odd predicament first before passing on judgement. If he determines that this is a matter of the church, he shall not report on Mr Lehnsherr. However, he would advise the other to atone for these sins by reaffirming his faith in the Lord. He proceeded to write letters, to be sent to his friend the detective and to the head of the ministry in their local diocese.

Both men returned to the Lehnsherr residence, deep in thought. They have grown quiet the moment they were in the hansom cab and Erik did not pry Charles further. Charles occasionally closed his eyes and when he opened them, Erik could see how weary the other was. When they entered the house and Erik had paid the cab driver, Erik sought to engage Charles in some conversation.

"Charles, are you angry with me?"Erik asked in a low voice, causing Charles to pause in mid-stride while climbing up the stairs to change into his household attire. Charles turned to face Erik and gazed at him for some time before responding.

"It would be a lie if I say I am not, but whatever I feel for you, it remains the same. Like I have told you, I will be here for you, no matter what-"Charles said with conviction.

With that, Charles continued to climb the stairs and entered his own bedroom to change clothes. Erik stood there a while longer, staring after him and then, he slowly climbed the stairs as well and instead of entering his own room, he entered Charles's room without knocking. Charles had already taken off his coat, his boots and his trousers, wearing only his dress shirt and undergarment. Charles had a startled look upon his face when his master entered and without another word, Erik walked over to him, reached for his cheek and then he kissed him. Charles's eyes widened at that, but then he melted against the other as the kissing became passionate. Charles restlessly clutched at the hairs at the back of Erik's neck, his other arm wrapped about Erik's shoulder. Erik guided Charles towards the bed and they rolled about the coverlet, kissing each other frantically, hands restlessly groping for each other. Charles moaned softly into the kiss and momentarily broke it in an attempt to undress Erik, eyes heavy and dark with lust, but Erik stopped him.

"Charles, I would just like to kiss you-"

Charles sighed, his head falling on to his pillow and then he passed a hand over his face, gasping lightly. Erik was still on top of him, trying to catch his breath as well.

"Please understand, I do not wish to possess you like that-"

"As I recall, you almost wanted to take me in the library-"Charles said abruptly. His mood has been broken by Erik's uncertainty.

"Things are different now. I realize our relationship is not what many would call normal, but I don't want you to think that this is all I want from you. I care about you and I wish not to use your body the way Burke has used you-"

Charles bit back a retort, seething quietly because Erik did not want them to get intimate when all he wanted was for Erik to be the one to make love to him. The primary reason for this is that he wanted his dark desires directed towards Erik and not to Burke. Although he did not voice it out, he still wanted the things Burke did to him. He knew it was twisted and rather disturbing to want that kind of intimacy, but Burke was right about him. He wanted that ugly animal lust, to be lost in it over and over again. He wanted the depraved things Burke did to him and even now, his body ached for it even though he was fatigued. Charles drew away from Erik and rolled on to his side, facing away from Erik.

"Please just go. I wish to retire to bed-"Charles said coldly. Erik did not comply immediately. He stared at Charles curiously. After a moment, he got up from the bed and he wished Charles a good rest. Charles nodded minutely, head still at his pillow and waited until he heard the door close. When Erik was gone, Charles cried quietly to himself, willing sleep to come.

Charles woke up after several hours, but he did not feel refreshed. He felt out of sorts and empty for some reason. He got up from the bed to dress in his usual butler attire and then he went downstairs, intending to prepare a late lunch for Erik and for himself. He was surprised to find Erik in the kitchen, poring over a cook book carefully. The delectable smell rising from the oven reached Charles's nostrils. Erik lifted his head up the moment he sensed Charles and smiled at him tentatively.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep. I have come to the conclusion that cooking is no different from mixing elements. As long as the measurements are precise and a guide is followed, I was able to deduce a method of cooking all on my own-"

Charles smiled at him wanly and peered into the cookbook. Erik was making a pork pie. Charles gave him a lingering, curious gaze and then he checked on the state of the pie in the oven, testing it with a fork. He stood up and placed the fork on a plate upon the table, looking up at his master.

"The proof of the pudding is in the eating-"Charles said lightly, his smile becoming brighter. They gazed at each other affectionately and then Erik drew close to plant a soft kiss upon Charles's cheek. Charles felt himself blush, averting his eyes, moved by Erik's tenderness.

"That's not a pudding, Charles. It's pork pie-"Erik teased and Charles had to laugh at that. They gave each other meaningful glances as they worked to prepare the table and Charles had dished out the pie, allowing it to cool for a bit and then they both began to dine on Erik's creation. Charles had to commend Erik on a job well done. They did not bring forth any discussion about Burke, but talked about good things in the past and how they both missed the Lehnsherr country house. Charles felt relieved that they could talk like this again, with Erik's gentle and kind gaze on him and he breathed in a sigh of contentment, knowing that Erik's heart was his.

Those light and happy moments had to be abruptly cut short when Erik had brought up the subject of Burke while they were in Erik's study, drinking tea.

"We must securely restrain him, Charles. He must never leave the house tonight! This time, you will handcuff me from behind and tie the chains about me with a lock. You will then bind me to the foot of the bed where the board is more secure-"

"Shall I lock the door again?"

"No, you don't need to, but I will advise you to look in on me if you sense any oddities-"

"Erik, I'm afraid-"

Erik reached for his arm and gently caressed it."I know and I am sorry I keep putting you into this position, but you are the only one who knows of this horrid spirit and this is the only way we can contain him-"

Charles nodded weakly. If only Burke had not entered their lives! He hated the man with a passion and had wished that the circumstances between him and Erik were different. He supposed that if it was any other person, they would have abandoned Erik, but because he had feelings for his master, he could not find it in himself to do something so callous, even if it was to his own detriment. He had questioned himself on this matter and had kept his thoughts to himself. If he could absolve Erik of the crimes Burke had committed, could he also find it in himself to accept the fact that the one who had raped him violently was not his Erik, but Burke? And yet, he allowed Burke to take his body, had given in to Burke's seductions because he deluded himself with the idea that it was Erik's body violating him and he was willing only because he had done it for Erik. It was all a pack of lies. He had given in because this was what he really wanted. He wanted what Burke could give him. He was sickened by these thoughts he was having. Erik could visibly see how disturbed Charles was and reached out to hug Charles to himself.

"Thank you for staying by my side, Charles-"

Charles stiffened for a moment, but then he returned Erik's embrace and sighed softly. He was ashamed of the sinful longing in him. He kept reiterating to himself that it was Erik he wanted and no one else. They made their preparations and even though the position was quite uncomfortable to Erik, he had Charles chain him and gag him, confident that Burke would not be able to escape this time. Charles reluctantly left Erik so that he could attend to his usual household duties, what little he could do in the night and then he heard Burke slamming himself on to the carpeted floor. He could hear Burke's muffled howling and Charles did his utmost to ignore the other. Charles kept his promise, peering in on Burke. He did this with much hesitation because he did not want to see those cold-blue steel eyes to look at him. He started in shock when he opened the door and saw Burke glaring at him angrily from where he was restrained. Erik was right. The handcuffs had done their job this time. There was no possible way Burke could escape. He averted his eyes quickly after seeing the sickening tattooed fiend, the other wearing Erik's dress shirt and trousers, his feet bare. Charles swallowed thickly and then he closed the door on Burke to continue the housework he had to do, albeit uneasily. He was too conscious of Burke's presence.

Retiring to bed was difficult because he could hear the clinking of Burke's chains and the other was thrashing about, uttering muffled screams. Charles decided to take a long soak in the bath he had prepared, to calm himself, but once he had finished his bath and was retiring to his bed, Charles fell into a troubled slumber. He still lacked much sleep and so even though sleep came to him swiftly, it did not give him the rest he needed, for he heard one heavy thud and the metallic slapping of chains, causing him to sit up with a start. He drew in quick breaths, an unsettling feeling coming over him.

He hurriedly got up from the bed and rushed towards Erik's door. Burke had managed to escape his restraints once more. He was standing by the boarded up window. He had already torn the top board and was going for the second one when Charles entered the room. Burke smiled at him malignantly, enjoying the sight of his fear. An unspoken understanding passed between them. Burke was going to leave no matter what and Charles can do nothing to stop him. Charles dared himself to speak.

"Please, don't leave the house, Burke or-"

"Or what, Little lamb? Or what?"Burke dared him in a cutting voice, proceeding to unhinge the second board and Charles knew, if Burke stepped out of this house, there will be more deaths to follow and there is a possibility that the authorities would catch Burke this time. The constables had doubled their efforts in patrolling the streets, with officers disguising themselves in plain clothes and infiltrating salons and wet pubs. Burke's violent escapade from last night had caused this fierce manhunt and the citizens were advised to stay in their houses and not muck about the streets. Both he and Erik had read the morning paper earlier and Erik noted with grim satisfaction that no 'accomplice' was mentioned in the papers. Charles was relieved that no one in that pub noticed him, when the round of interviews were made and posted in the newspaper, the patrons of that pub did not even remember him. Charles found it horrible that the three men Burke had been gambling with had all passed away. The other two men, being dirt poor, were not given immediate medical treatment and had died while waiting in the local infirmary. The chief of Scotland yard was in a state of fury because the only witnesses to the crime had both perished before they could give their statements. In a way, Erik was relieved of this news, but after seeing his relief, Charles grew cold towards him. He felt accountable for those deaths because he was powerless to stop Burke and he was in that same position again now and he did not know if he could stand this any longer.

He did what he had to do to keep Burke from leaving. He was only wearing his nightshirt this time and he hastily took it off, grabbed a bottle of oil from Erik's dresser and propped himself up upon Erik's bed.

"Burke-"Charles called out huskily and Burke turned to look over at him. Burke was startled to see Charles spreading his legs wide open, playing with himself. Charles was blushing a deep crimson, willing himself into arousal. It was easy. All he needed to do was to think of the things Burke had done to him before and he instantly grew hard. He ran his oiled palms over his stiffening manhood, undulating his hips slightly to entice Burke. Burke drew away from the window and drew closer to the bed, mesmerized by the sight of Charles looking like this. Charles was ashamed of himself for doing this, but he knew Burke wanted this and _he_ wanted this. Burke had done something to him, had drawn out the dark lust in him and it simply will not stop. He surrendered to it once more. Charles moaned wantonly, slipping two oiled fingers into his backside, letting Burke see him touch and penetrate himself. Charles leaned back into the bed, back arching as he masturbated for Burke, his other oiled palm going up and down his throbbing sex, while his other hand's two fingers plowed into his own back side, feeling for that pleasure gland within, his legs wide open and his feet up in the air. It was disgusting...and yet he was so aroused by it, as was Burke.

Burke hungrily took in the sight of him, enjoying the sight of Charles's depravity. Burke began to undress himself, playing with his own sex as he watched Charles. Charles's own hand quickened over his sex and he bit his lips in his intense arousal, his chin rolling onto one shoulder, unable to stand the pleasure he felt. Burke did not touch him just yet. He wanted to see the things Charles was doing to himself. Charles's hand was violently yanking at his own manhood now, moaning loudly, his own slick fingers prodding and jabbing at his pleasure gland until...until he uttered a shaky yell and he climaxed, his come spilling on to his stomach and dripping on to the bed. Charles was gasping with his exertions, sweating and sated with lust. He had closed his eyes in his state of wanton arousal, wondering dimly why Burke did not violate him yet. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Burke was still playing with his own sex, which was massive and throbbing angrily in his hand. Charles licked his lips seductively and then he turned around on the bed, slapping his own chest up against the coverlet and then he waggled his behind enticingly at Burke, his arms folded close to his face, legs trembling and wide open. He moved about as if drunk. His backside still shone with the oil he had rubbed into it. Burke felt himself blush because he had never met anyone who would offer himself to him so willingly like this.

"Take me. Please Burke, take me-"Charles gasped out throatily and Burke lost it. He grabbed roughly at Charles's hips and slammed his manhood home, causing Charles to utter a gagging, choked yell. Burke reached for Charles's sex and felt the other hardening at his touch. Charles undulated against him, moaning and gasping salaciously. It was music to Burke's ears. Charles was restless beneath Burke, desperate for the fucking to go on and on. Burke rammed into him so hard, he nearly toppled to the side and the moment Burke entered him, his cock came savagely to life. He wanted this, he wanted it so bad. Burke's tongue licked possessively at his ear, reaching out to pinch one of Charles's nipples hard. Charles was so aroused by it all that he thought he would die at the intensity of the pleasure he felt. After Burke took him from behind, coming into him, the other turned him around and kissed his lips violently. Charles responded to the kiss, touching tongues with Burke, pulling back to smile at him darkly and then he grabbed Burke, pulling the other on top of him so that Burke may straddle him. They kept on kissing until Charles felt Burke's erection pulsing against him. Charles broke the rough kisses and lifted his legs up, wrapping it about Burke's waist. He ran his hands over Burke's muscled and tattooed chest, bending close to violently suckle on one of Burke's nipples.

"Ah! That's it Flower! Harder!"Burke moaned.

Charles bit at Burke's nipple and Burke howled even louder. Burke roughly reached for one of Charles's legs and then he entered Charles's backside again. He slipped into that tight depth and he thought he was going to lose his mind at how good it felt. He circled his hips frantically, wanting to thoroughly ravage and possess Charles. Charles was sobbing at the intensity of it. He clung to Burke, hips rocking upwards to meet Burke's thrusting, moaning in ecstasy. He did not know how many times Burke took him. He did not care. All he wanted was the heat of Burke's body against his, desperate for Burke's tongue to enter his mouth and Burke's cock to plow him repeatedly. He wanted to drown in all of Burke. The bed had grown sticky with a combination of their sweat and come, and Burke had him licking the come from his cock, regardless that moments ago, Burke's cock was in his backside. He could taste nothing but the come, licking his lips at the slick and salty taste of it. Burke did something so dirty to him afterwards that he thought he would die at the shame of it. Burke rolled him around and began to lick at his backside, perhaps tasting the orange oil he had rubbed in there. Burke's tongue entered him and Charles moaned and squirmed, his backside still somehow sensitive to the touch. Burke chuckled at his discomfort and then Charles's legs began to shake in arousal as Burke suckled his backside, lapping up his own come that he had released into Charles and then he began to caress Charles's balls with a strange gentleness. It was so unlike Burke to touch him that way.

"Ohhhh!"Charles cried out, biting down on one wrist as he tried to stifle himself.

"You taste so good, flower! You washed your backside so well for me, didn't you? You've been waiting for me all this time-"

Charles was red in the face, but he could say nothing. He only wanted Burke to go on, crazed with the lust he felt for the other. Burke made him orgasm again just by licking and sucking on his backside while tugging and caressing his balls. Charles collapsed to the side, gasping raggedly, sweat darkening his hair and dripping down his chest. But Burke was not through with him. Burke pulled him close so that they could kiss drunkenly. Burke trailed kissed down his neck and his chest, nibbling on his nipples, licking at the sweat that ran down his skin and then he was sucking hard at Charles's cock, hard enough to hurt.

"Burke, please! I'm...I'm still-"Charles complained. He wanted to tell Burke he was still so sensitive, unable to recover, but Burke ignored his pleas. He sucked and licked Charles into a state of such earth-shattering arousal that Charles had completely lost himself. He was the one frenetically pounding his hips into Burke's mouth, clutching violently at Burke's hair and he came again. He screamed out loud this time, a long holler escaping his throat. They slowed it down after a few hours, with Charles licking and kissing every inch of Burke's skin, tongue tracing seductively at the lines of Burke's tattoos. Burke was strangely gentle again as he caressed Charles's cheek and forehead, watching the other pleasure him.

"What is it about you? Why am I so drawn to you, Charles?"Burke said quietly.

Charles stopped with his ministrations, stunned that Burke would utter his name. Burke had called him using terms of endearment, but never said his name before, not once. He sat up straight, his head cocked to the side, giving Burke a look of wonder. Burke reached out and tenderly ran a hand over Charles's chest. Charles's brow furrowed at it. Could it be...that Burke had affections for him somehow? He did not answer Burke. He found Burke's behavior unsettling, but he suddenly thought he could use this to his advantage. He leaned in close and planted a gentle kiss on Burke's lips.

"Stay with me. Don't leave this bed. Once the morning light draws near, you will put on Erik's clothes and I will handcuff you and restore your restraints. He does not need to know about you and me-"

Burke clucked his tongue at that, smirking insolently."But Charles, he will eventually find out about this-"

Charles shook his head vehemently."No! Erik does not need to know!"

"You want me more than you want him, don't you Charles? Because he can't give you what I can give you-"Burke cooed and Charles found himself growing mad at Burke's taunting.

"Stop it!"Charles cried out.

Burke kept his grin on, confident that Charles was succumbing to his charms. Burke was chuckling at him in an insulting way that Charles slapped him hard, which only caused Burke to laugh harder.

"You should have done that earlier, flower! I do enjoy some rough foreplay-"

Burke suddenly reached for Charles, holding him tightly in his arms."You're mine! You belong to me!"

Charles felt ill that he had allowed these things to happen again and now, with the revelation that Burke desired his affections, it somehow made the entire affair much worse.


	5. Chapter 5

There will be an immediate follow-up after this chapter. I have already created Chapter 6 so hopefully, you don't skip it :)

* * *

After their sexual congress, they remained lying in bed, just gazing quietly at each other, languorous and satiated. Both of them are thinking their own thoughts over what has transpired. Charles was the one who broke the silence, drilling Burke with more questions and Burke readily answered everything he wanted to know this time. Burke had initially thought he was still in the year 1876, not realizing that 20 years had passed since then. Charles solemnly informed him what year it was, but Burke seemed unperturbed by the news. He realized that his comrades were all dead by now and that Jonah Hex (if he was still alive) would be a withered old man. He suddenly envisioned his nemesis as a doddering senile and he fancied himself back in America, tearing the scar-faced bastard apart. In reality, he knew he would not be able to go very far, not with only living a half-life of possessing Erik Lehnsherr's body. He could only satisfy his base desires in the present, wherever he could afford them and he was somehow content with fucking Erik Lehnsherr's servant. He smiled at Charles and the unwholesome thoughts he was having emanated from him, prompting Charles to dismiss him.

"It's almost morning. I have to tie you up-"

Burke was strangely accommodating when Charles had announced that it was time for the other to return to his bonds, even cleansing himself before putting on Erik's clothes and holding his hands out behind him so that Charles could handcuff him. Only then did Charles discover that Burke had picked on the handcuffs lock using a bit of metal he had extricated from the bottom part of the bed. Charles hated the smug confidence in the other as he wrapped the chains about Burke's body and Burke kept on smiling at him brazenly. Burke was aware of their intention to get rid of him, but he did not seem fazed by it. He was not aware, however, that they had sought the help of the local church. Before Charles could secure Burke to the bedpost, Burke rashly drew close to kiss his lips one more time, sucking on Charles's red lips and licking at them obscenely.

Burke pulled back, gasping, uttering a low laugh."Are you into chains, flower? Maybe next time I will be the one shackling you-"

Charles just stared at him with narrowed eyes, unable to comprehend the extent of the man's indecency. Burke returned Charles's gaze, his eyes dark and still lusting after him, filled with an unholy desire that bordered on a frightening lunatic obsession.

"I'll make you love me, Charles. You'll see. We belong together, you and I. We want the same things. You want nothing more than to have my cock inside you and my tongue in your pretty little mouth. Deny it as much as you want, but we both know who you really are. You keep holding on to your morality, weighed down by your concern over what the world would think of you; what your master would think of you. What's your master compared to me? He's nothing! He's too wrapped up in his gentility to give you what you really want and we both know how much you want to fuck-"Burke said in a throaty voice.

He was appalled by the sordid words spouting from this horrid man's mouth. Charles did not bother to say anything more to him. He wiped at his mouth angrily, his hand shaking, thoroughly disgusted with Burke and with himself because he had sinned yet again. Making love to Burke may have satisfied the lust in him, but it settled a terrible weight upon his heart. It made him feel hollow and lifeless. Bitter tears spilled down his cheeks as he thought of Erik, how he had cheated on the other and he felt like the lowest possible creature on earth. Was he so depraved that he could not resist the temptation of Burke's seduction? Burke seemed to know what he was thinking and the other gave him a slow, self-satisfied grin. It was just infuriating to look at! Charles roughly gagged Burke, causing the other to utter some muffled laughter. Burke kept on chuckling for some time and then he suddenly grew limp in his restraints, losing consciousness. The markings of Burke's tattoos slowly began to undo itself, restoring Erik's unmarked skin. Burke's curly black hair grew lighter and straighter and then it was Erik's face Charles was seeing once more. For some odd reason, it always took several minutes for Erik to gain consciousness, giving Charles enough time to make the room appear as it did last night. Charles hurriedly set to cleaning Erik's bed, replacing the coverlet and the sheets, wiping the bed and the floor clean and attaching the wooden board back on to the window. He made sure Erik was in place and then he quickly left the room to wash himself. He waited for perhaps half an hour before deciding to enter Erik's room, wearing a robe over a fresh nightshirt. Erik was already conscious, lying on his side at the foot of the bed. Charles helped him out of the restraints and without warning, he kissed Erik's lips fervently, wrapping his arms about the other's neck.

Erik pulled back smiling, pleased by Charles's affection. Charles gently touched Erik's face, evidently relieved to have Erik restored to him.

"It seems our plan has worked! Burke was not able to leave the house!"Erik said brightly and Charles struggled to maintain a false smile. He wanted to break down and cry before Erik; he wanted to tell him the truth, but he couldn't because he was ashamed of his deeds. He had rutted with Burke again to prevent the other from leaving. If he had to choose between having the fiend use Erik's body to murder and maim people, he would rather have Burke abuse his body, even if it would earn him Erik's hatred. In his mind, this was his justification for his actions, but he knew it was just a pathetic excuse on his part.

"Erik, I don't think the handcuffs are enough to hold him down. We need something much stronger-"

"You're right. He might find a way out of his restraints-"Erik trailed off, brow furrowing contemplatively, then his eyes widened as an idea came upon him.

"A straitjacket!"

"What?"

"The university has one! I can borrow one from the display room-"

"Are you sure that it will work, Erik?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Will they not question you? They might accuse you of neglecting your duties-"

Well, it is a good thing I was able to give them the excuse that I am on fieldwork, for this will allow me to go in and out of the office at my leisure. They will not question my lengthy absence from the university while I am supposedly doing research. However, I will have to write a hasty treatise on the psychological effects of occultism to appease any queries-"

"That is a brilliant plan, Erik, but before anything else, let us have breakfast. Please excuse me while I prepare us something to eat- "Charles said, heading for the door.

Erik began to stand up, feeling a crick in his lower back and wincing at the pain of his joints. He thought this was caused by being restrained for a long time, not knowing that the pain in his joints was caused by the sexual encounter between Burke and Charles, with Burke abusing his body and using it to the end of its limits.

"Let me help you, Charles-"Then Erik stopped in mid-stride, sniffing at the air. The air smelled faintly of...oranges and there was another smell beneath the fruity scent. The smell made him think of heat and smoke for some reason. Charles gave him a wary stare, his heartbeat quickening at the thought that Erik had deduced what he had done. Erik narrowed his eyes, looking at his bed, thence to the window and back to the bed again.

"Odd. I smell oranges in the air, Charles-"

Charles felt a cold ripple run through him, striving to hide his fear. A faint mist of sweat formed upon his brow."I smell nothing-"He said in a small voice.

Erik shook his head slowly and then he shrugged. He eyed something on the dresser table. It was the bottle of orange oil, the stopper had been left carelessly to the side. Charles had left it there earlier in his haste to freshen the smell of the new linens and the coverlet. Erik walked over to it and restored the stopper to the lip of the bottle.

"Ah, there's the culprit! Pardon my forgetfulness! I must have left this open! I used it yesterday to apply some scent on to my bed linens-"Erik said, somewhat chagrined, disregarding that strange underlying smell heat.

Charles inwardly sighed with relief."Quite alright, Erik. We were in such a rush that day-"

"Indeed. Shall we go down to some breakfast then? I'm so hungry I could eat an entire herd of oxen!"

Charles chuckled weakly, relieved that Erik suspected nothing."I will have to make us a great batch of toast if you are that ravenous!"

"Yes! And, perhaps some eggs and sausages!"

"A full English breakfast, Sir?"Charles teased and Erik laughed at that.

Erik was extremely famished that he ate a large helping of toast and sausages that morning, almost as if he was inhaling his food. Charles ate in much the same manner and while he was buttering a piece of toast, Erik reached out to touch Charles's arm tenderly.

"Were you able to sleep last night? Did he keep you up with his noise?"

Charles blushed, guilty at the remembered thrill of his sexual congress with Burke."I...he...he was quite noisy-"

"I'm sorry. You must have had little sleep again because of it. Here, let me do the dishes and clean up the kitchen for you. You must get some rest-"

"Erik, it is my duty to-"

"Nonsense! We shall have no talk of duties! You have to rest!"Erik said firmly, his expression stern and Charles could only nod in acquiescence. His guilt was like a heavy cross upon his shoulder and the more he thought of the filthy acts he had consummated with Burke, the deeper his guilt became. He dared not to show Erik how guilt-stricken he was and went upstairs to rest. It was several hours after when he woke up. He was startled to find that a sheet had been drawn over his body, to keep him warm and he knew Erik entered his room to do this. This one small act alone touched Charles. He sighed wearily and snuggled into the covers, closing his eyes. He did this for a while and then he opened his eyes to stare off into space. He thought of Burke again and the dirty deeds they had done upon Erik's bed. He blushed hotly, his eyes burning as he thought of Erik. He decided to rise up from the bed to attend to the household affairs and see to Erik's needs. Erik was not in his bedroom, but he was in his study, his nose shoved into the book he had filched from Mr Azazel's abode. Erik looked up, smiling in greeting when Charles brought in some tea for him. Charles prepared a cup of the steaming brew and handed it over to Erik. Erik took the cup gratefully, stirring some sugar cubes into it.

"Thank you, Charles. Sit with me! Have some tea as well-"

Charles gave him a small smile and took up a cup and poured himself his own tea.

"See here, I've been trying to understand this book on occultism. I have finished reading the other book, but it contains nothing that will be of use to us. However, this second book indicates something about possession. It says here that only a chief member of a cult, trained in satanic ritualism has the capability to induce possession upon a human being, but only if the individual voluntarily submits to this condition. I find it quite a mystery how Azazel was able to perform such a ritual upon me when I have been nothing but skeptical of spiritualism in the first place!"

Charles thought about it for a moment, tapping at his chin."But you mentioned to me that he had somehow rendered you unconscious. Would that be an indicator that you were voluntarily submitting yourself?"

Erik's eyes widened at that. What Charles said had made sense."That could be true. An unconscious person could be vulnerable as well as susceptible and therefore, open to suggestibility-"

Erik reached out to pass a hand over his face, remembering the night that started all of this."He placed a hand over my face and then I succumbed to darkness. I was out of sorts and when I gained consciousness, I found that I was outside. I was not in the same street where Azazel's Séance house was located-"

Charles visibly shivered. "This Azazel fellow is quite frightening. I have a general understanding of mediums and spiritualists and all I know of them is that they act as a sort of channel, speaking on behalf of the departed souls or relaying messages from the afterlife-"

"Well, now we know he is not just a common spiritualist. He's dabbled into satanic activities and he used a form of ritual that allowed Burke to possess me-"

Erik leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands in front of himself. He was wearing only his dress shirt and vest over black trousers and on top of this, he had put on a red house coat. Charles was quietly observing Erik as the other mulled over this situation. He speculated on how much Erik was the complete opposite of Burke. Whereas Burke was a callous and uncouth individual, reveling in his vices and indulgences, Erik was a refined man, compassionate towards his fellows and given to self-restraint. His mind kept going back to the words Burke had said to him; that Burke was only able to do the things he wanted to do using Erik's body because this was Erik's true nature and that his temperance was just a mask. Charles thought that this could not be true; Erik was not a raging, murdering brute underneath. No. Burke was simply twisting the truth about to gain his confidences.

"Did Burke mention anything to you? Anything of note?"

"Only that he was originally from Ireland, then he came to serve a man named General Turnbull near the end of the American Civil War when he moved to America. Burke died 20 years ago under the hands of a man named Jonah Hex. He told me that when he gained consciousness, he recalled how he had died, but he had no recollection of why he came into being in your body-"Charles said, his voice trailing off. Burke had just recently shared this information with him. Even now, Charles was confused over what he was doing with himself; giving in to Burke yet again and knowing there was the possibility of him and Burke repeating the act over and over. It was sickening to him, but he was powerless against all of it, swept by the tempestuous feelings Burke had aroused in him and the fear of having Burke commit horrendous acts using Erik's body. There was no other way to restrain that madman except to do this-

"Charles?"Erik prompted him. He was lost in his own anxious reveries that he did not realize that Erik was saying something to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Erik gazed at him strangely."What were you thinking of just now? I was telling you that I must take leave of you to go to the university and acquire the straitjacket, before Father McCoy arrives,"

"Alright, I shall prepare your suit-"Charles said distractedly, but before he could go upstairs, Erik reached for his shoulder.

"Charles, did something happen last night? Did he say something to you?"

Charles froze for a moment, his shoulders becoming stiff. He struggled to compose himself before facing Erik, lying through his teeth."Nothing happened,"He said thinly. He excused himself again and hurried upstairs, avoiding Erik, feeling extremely ill. Lying to Erik made him feel so awful, filling him with a miasma of guilt, his thoughts black with it. He was out of sorts as he prepared Erik's outfit and his bath, only able to accomplish his duties by rote. But, Erik was not fooled. He knew something happened last night and he dreaded the thoughts that he was having as he shaved himself before the bureau in his bedroom. He kept staring at the bottle of orange oil, then his eyes would be riveted to the bed. A dim memory of something terrible forcing its way in to mind, breaking through his calm.

 _I've fucked your servant thoroughly!_

Erik started in shock and flung a glance about the room, gasping lightly, his heart suddenly pounding. Was that Burke's voice?

 _Last night, he begged for it like a kitten begging for cream_ -Burke crooned from within him, causing Erik to slap his hands over his ears, his eyes bulging, as if this would stop Burke's abhorrent taunting. It was nigh impossible to do so. He was drawing in quick, sharp breaths now, horrified by this strange occurrence. Burke was speaking to him inside his head!

 _No, Charles would never do that to me!_ Erik wailed inside his head in response.

Burke was chuckling insolently at his denial.

"Shut up!"Erik moaned quietly and he could actually hear Burke tittering now. He wanted to sob as images of what happened last night flashed before his eyes. The things Charles did with Burke...it seemed to tear at him from the inside and he could do nothing to undo these images Burke was showing him. Charles suddenly entered the room, bringing in Erik's shoes after he had finished polishing them. He did not even hear Charles knocking on his door. Charles saw his agitation and was concerned by it.

"Erik, what's wrong?"Charles asked warily.

Erik narrowed his eyes at Charles, wondering if what he saw was false. Burke was probably toying with him, and yet he could not understand how the other could communicate with him like this. Erik drew in one sharp breath, struggling mightily to control himself and that was when he smelled it on Charles; that smoky scent and the incriminating scent of orange oil and he suddenly knew that Burke was telling him the truth. Charles's reaction did not help the matter at all. He saw the immense guilt and fear in Charles's eyes and he almost wanted to hit Charles for what he had done. Charles stood before him, trembling slightly, waiting for his wrath. Erik would have most certainly launched himself at Charles, but then in a remarkable act of self-control, Erik was able to comport himself.

"Nothing,"He muttered and then he hastily left the room to head for the bathroom. He locked the door, bracing himself against it, gasping quietly. When he had calmed down, he bathed thoroughly, but he still felt sullied for some reason. Having heard Burke's sibilant voice in his head made him want to go insane with hate and jealously. His fingers shook as he put on his suit and he gave Charles a hasty goodbye, as if he wanted to get away from him. Charles's eyes were moist and imploring. He wanted to ask Erik for forgiveness, but his entreaties were dashed from him because he knew what he had done was just unforgivable. Erik now had knowledge of his deplorable actions and it made him feel so despondent, fearing that Erik would send him away. His heart was wrenching painfully within his chest at the thought of never seeing Erik again.

"Erik knows the truth, God help me! I'm so confused!"Charles said to himself in a soft voice, weeping quietly as he went about his usual duties of maintaining Erik's household.

He crumpled to the floor at some point in the receiving hall and he cried sorrowfully for some time. When he was husked out from his crying, he gathered himself and went about his work until Erik came back. They were cold and abrupt towards each other, both of them aware that something had happened last night and that Charles had lied about it. The air was thick and oppressive with Erik's mistrust and Charles's despair. Erik half-heartedly showed Charles the straitjacket, his voice cold and impassive as he taught Charles how to secure it and then there was a knock at the front door. Charles was relieved that Father McCoy had finally arrived. He rushed to the front door and helped the priest out of his coat and then they all gathered in Erik's study.

"I have seen my superior and he has sanctioned the exorcism. I have not divulged Burke's identity to them because you are blameless in all of his crimes, Mr Lehnsherr. You were not aware of his actions after all-"

Erik sighed with relief, his eyes misty and hopeful."If you succeed, then there shall be no need for us to locate Mr Azazel-"

"I fear that it is not so simple, Mr Lehnsherr. Mr Azazel must be held accountable somehow. He has allowed this demonic spirit to possess you and commit these grave acts of sin. We must also be open to the possibility that this demon might not be easily expelled. There are instances that re-possession occurs. Should this happen, I will need to meet with my superior for further instructions-"

Father McCoy stopped for a moment and then informed them of a second matter. "Just so you know, I have received a response from my colleague, Mr James Howlett and he has agreed to come forth and assist us in locating Mr Azazel. I have given him your address and he shall visit you in three days-"

Erik looked over at the priest curiously."Why three days?"

"He is off on another case at the moment. He has informed me that he will only be available in three days' time. I did not give him the specifics of your case just yet. I merely mentioned that it as a missing person's case and that it involved the resolution of a complicated demonic possession-"

"I see. Then, I take it that you do believe that I am possessed?"

Father McCoy looked visibly uncomfortable."I have read the details of Burke's criminal activities and forgive me for doing so, but I have inquired about you at the university where you work. Your untarnished reputation precedes you and your colleagues have vouched for your mental health-"

Erik stared at him, baffled. No wonder the priest had asked to meet with them in the afternoon. He had done a thorough research into the matter, firsthand. Father McCoy turned to face Charles.

"You will assist me in restraining him. When Burke takes possession of Mr Lehnsherr, where do you keep him subdued?"

"In Mr Lehnsherr's bedroom. We had initially restrained Burke using ropes and even a soporific, but none of these had worked. We have also used chains and handcuffs and this method appears to have done job. The fiend is just far too crafty, though. He might find a way to free himself from his bonds-"Charles said uneasily, sensing Erik's hard stare upon him. He felt even more guilty because of it.

"That will not do then. Where do you tie him up? On the bed?"

"Yes,"

"I suggest we move him into a different room and secure him someplace sturdy, like a pillar perhaps or up against a concrete wall-"

Charles thought for a moment."We have a cellar, for storing dry goods and old furniture. I saw a post there. I think it was built there to strengthen the foundation of the house-"

Father McCoy nodded in approval."Good. Let us make our preparations-"

The priest had advised them they should begin with prayers and after they were done, they proceeded to clear the cellar so that Burke would have no means to brandish a weapon at them if he would happen to escape. The cellar walls were made of brick and was windowless, the gaslight was located near the stairs, lending the room a dim atmosphere, but the post was indeed sturdy and would be suitable for keeping Burke in place. Erik attached the chains to the post using bolts and metal pieces he acquired from the general store. They ate a quick dinner, all of them barely speaking to each other. Father McCoy was aware of the tension between Erik and Charles. When they had informed him of this strange situation when they came to his church yesterday, he had at first scoffed at their story and then he grew curious over what Charles had to endure in the hands of this psychopath and why he had stayed on even though the other had violated him. He was also moved by Mr Lehnsherr's quiet entreaty. Father McCoy was concerned that Burke might have said some troublesome things to Mr Lehnsherr's impressionable young servant. He had surmised that what he had agreed to was not only Mr Lehnsherr's release from possession, but also the salvation of Mr Xavier's soul. He sensed that the other was guilty over something. They grew alert as nighttime came and Father McCoy noted Charles's sense of urgency, the other looking pale and frightened. Charles made sure Erik was chained up securely against the post, after enclosing the other in a straitjacket made of canvas. Erik glared at Charles frostily as he did these things. Father McCoy noticed that they barely looked at each other and that Mr Lehnsherr was short-tempered towards Charles.

"Did you secure the loop in the back like I told you to?"Erik said tersely and Charles lifted wounded eyes towards him.

"Yes, Sir-"

"Check the locks again. Make sure they are clamped shut-"Erik grumbled in a spiteful tone of voice, nose flaring at Charles in distaste. Father McCoy found their behavior towards each other confusing. Charles did as he was told and after all the precautions they took, it was time for them to wait for Burke's appearance. Father McCoy had initially disregarded their description of the brute; that he appears with tattoos and that his countenance was somewhat different from that of the mild-mannered Mr Lehnsherr, but now he was convinced. He gaped on in shock as Erik suddenly lost consciousness, his head lolling to the side and then the tattoos at his chin started to unfurl, the curlicues of ink traveling fast and spreading down the length of Erik Lehnsherr's neck and the lower half of his cheeks. His hair grew dark and curly and his countenance grew mean and ghastly. Then, Burke's silvery blue eyes snapped open, glaring hatefully back at Father McCoy.

"What's this, flower?"Burke took on the priestly garb of the man before him and he immediately knew what they were up to. He began to laugh jeeringly at them, looking from the priest and then to Charles.

"Do you think this bloody priest could get rid of me? Whose harebrained idea was this?"Burke taunted. Father McCoy gestured for Charles to leave the cellar.

"You don't need to stay here, Charles. Let me take care of him-"

"NO! You stay right where you are, flower!"Burke screamed out loud, his brow drawing down angrily, his expression one of such demented rage that both Charles and Father McCoy exchanged unsure glances.

"Please Charles, leave! He is using you as an outlet for his evil power. I must perform the exorcism alone!"Father McCoy said in an urgent voice, and then both he and Charles were taken aback when Burke bellowed his negation.

"He stays, you goddamned Mackerel snapper! You don't get to call the shots here! I'll break you in half and shove your pie-hole up your own arse if you let him leave!"Burke threatened the priest and as if to intimidate the other further, Burke began to violently wriggle within the straitjacket, screaming incoherently, his eyes ominous and darting about like a desperate, caged animal. Charles hesitated, concerned for Father McCoy's safety, but the priest shoved him towards the cellar stairs.

"He is subdued by his bonds, Charles. He will not be able to carry on with his threats. Do not concern yourself over me. Go Now!"Father McCoy urged Charles and without another look back, Charles ran up the stairs. He could hear Burke's blood-curdling screams and curses as Father McCoy began to launch into a Latin prayer meant for exorcism. Charles closed the trapdoor to prevent Burke's screams from being heard in their neighborhood. He prayed quietly as he paced about the floor, hoping that Father McCoy would be able to drive Burke away and finally free Erik from his possession.

As the hours ticked by, Charles had left off of his pacing and sat in a chair, nervously listening to Burke's angry and defiant screams, while Father McCoy loudly countered him as he continued with his prayers. The priest began to utter English verses from the bible and Charles could hear the troubling hoarseness of Father McCoy's voice. Charles flinched in his seat when Burke shouted loudly once more.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A WHORE! YOUR BLOODY BIBLE THUMPIN' WON'T WORK ON ME!"

Charles trembled from where he sat, his chest and his throat seeming to tighten on him like a vise. He had an awful foreboding that what Burke was saying was true. The exorcism was not working at all. This thought alone caused Charles to feel such hopelessness within his heart. They would never be able to get rid of Burke and he will forever cause them much suffering; he will destroy their lives until there was nothing left to salvage. Charles could not control his feelings and he wept quietly as he listened on. Several more hours passed and then Father McCoy suddenly grew silent. Charles, in his concern for the priest, hurried down the cellar steps and saw that Father McCoy had collapsed on to the floor due to exhaustion; his spectacles, Bible and holy water bottle scattered all about him. Both the priest and Burke were sweating profusely, gasping with their exertions. Burke lifted his head and smiled malignantly at Charles in greeting.

"He ain't much, your pretty little priest-"Burke said in a rasping, breathless voice. He was as exhausted as Father McCoy, but he managed to maintain an insolent demeanor. Charles, alarmed by the state of the priest rushed to his side.

"Father McCoy! What has he done to you?"

The priest softly called out for water and Charles ran up the stairs to get him what he had requested for. Charles returned to the priest and guided him into an upright position to give him the water. Father McCoy sat up slowly, groaning. He looked visibly weakened. He loosened the collar of his cassock, his eyes slightly unfocused, but he was finally able to speak to Charles.

"He has done nothing to me. Forgive me Charles. It seems my faith is lacking. I have failed to repel this demon-"

"No, Father McCoy! You have helped us enough. I have asked too much from you already-"Charles cried out as he cradled the priest upon one arm, assisting him with the water. When Father McCoy found his strength, he attempted to pick up his Bible, along with his bottle of holy water, intending to continue with the exorcism.

"Father, no need to do this-"Charles begged him, agonized by the state of the man.

"Charles, I must continue! I have to do this!"Father McCoy said with feeling. He staggered over to where Burke was restrained and held out his Bible towards the evil spirit, his chest heaved as he gathered his breath to speak in a commanding voice.

"God the Father commands you. God the Son commands you. God the Holy Ghost commands you-"Father McCoy began in a thundering voice and then he was reduced to a coughing fit, eliciting a snort of laughter from Burke, regardless if he was worn out by his own struggling and shouting.

"Is that all you got? Really? Father McCoy-"Burke rasped out mockingly.

Burke started laughing in that annoying, tittering way of his, teeth bared out in his effort to show how amused he was.

"Jesus Christ, look at the state of you!"Burke cooed out to the priest as he continued to laugh insolently. Charles could not stand any more of this lunacy. He guided Father McCoy to sit at the foot of the cellar stairs and then he stood before Burke, staring straight into the man's hellishly avid eyes. Then, Charles went close to him and embraced him tightly about the shoulders. It startled both Burke and the priest when he did that.

"Burke, please. Just leave us. Have you no compassion in you? You have already caused so much pain and suffering. Please, I beg you, leave Erik's body!"Charles implored him gently. Charles had thought that since Burke was starting to have feelings for him, the other could find some humanity in himself to free Erik from his possession. The other grunted in response, nuzzling his face against the hollow of Charles's neck, inhaling his scent. Charles kept on holding him, speaking softly.

"Burke? Will you do as I say? Won't you leave?"Charles queried, hoping against hope that Burke would listen to him. Burke pressed his lips to Charles's ear, groggily moving his head about, taking his time to answer. His response devastated Charles.

"Never!"Burke whispered playfully, giggling like a loon and then he surged forward to snatch a savage kiss upon Charles's mouth. Charles did not pull away, his scalding tears trailing down his cheeks as he remained in place, allowing Burke to kiss him. He felt a numbness settle over him, spreading throughout his body and he found no pleasure in Burke's kiss. He had kept on holding the other, his mind filled with nothing but pity and concern for Erik's plight until Burke wrenched away from him and to Charles's horror, it was Erik glaring back at him, not Burke.

"Get off me!"Erik screamed at him, disgusted. The look in Erik's eyes wounded him deeply, far worse than the rape he had endured from Burke. He could see Erik hurting over his betrayal and he knew no amount of begging or explanation could atone for it; not now after Erik had come to consciousness and had seen him kissing Burke before he had emerged. He thought Erik would never understand why he had done these things. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and then Charles slowly moved forward to help Erik out of his restraints.

"Don't!"Erik said abruptly, turning his head away. He could not bear looking at Charles any longer. Erik knew that if Charles touched him, he would go utterly mad. Charles turned imploring eyes towards Father McCoy.

"Father, won't you help us please?"Charles said weakly and the priest stood up to help Erik out of his bonds. Erik avoided looking at Charles and asked the priest to follow him upstairs. Erik staggered about for a moment, but he was able to gain some equilibrium. Burke's exertions from last night did not appear to have affected him and he was able to move about with his usual self-possession. Charles slowly emerged from the cellar after making sure everything was in order. He saw that Father McCoy and Erik were in the study. Erik was by the half-open door and when Erik saw him, Erik flung him a sharp look and closed the door, his expression quietly wrathful. Charles stood a few feet away from the door, dejected and feeling sick to his stomach. Father McCoy and Erik were in the room for some time, talking in low voices and then Erik opened the door, glaring at him.

"Come here,"Erik said curtly and Charles hurried into the room. Father McCoy was regarding him with a strange look of pity on his face and Charles knew that Erik was about to tell him something terrible; something that he did not want to hear. He felt light-headed, his heart beating painfully within his chest.

"Father McCoy has agreed to stay on for two days, to tend to my...condition, until his colleague arrives to assist me in searching for Azazel. He will be the one restraining me and guarding me from now on. You may go about doing your daily household chores, but other than that, you will have no business to be near me when I am possessed by Burke. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Charles?"

Charles was speechless at first, his throat working painfully but he managed to utter a soft response."Yes, Erik-"

"Young man, you will address me formally! Do not forget your place!"Erik said in a severe tone of voice and it was all Charles could do not to break down before him. It broke his heart that Erik was behaving like this towards him.

"Yes, Mr Lehnsherr-"Charles said in a tight and hurt voice.

Charles did his utmost to stop the trembling of his limbs and the tears that threatened to pour forth from him. The way Erik spoke to him, cold and disdainful, wounded his heart like no other. Erik would not look at him directly, his arms crossed in front of himself and his face tilted slightly to the side. He maintained an impassive demeanor all throughout. His next words shattered Charles's heart even further.

"Father McCoy would have to leave in two days to report to his superior and afterwards, I shall be joining him in a secluded location so that I will be adequately looked after during my nightly transformations. Both Father McCoy and Mr Howlett will collaborate with me to expel Burke, once we have located Azazel and impose upon him what his actions had wrought. You will stay with me for one more day during my transition from this house on to a new safe house where Burke will be contained. You will assist in restraining me in the cellar and after that...I will no longer need your services. You may go back to our home in the countryside or you could go wherever you wish to go. I will arrange for your salary to be dispensed into your bank account-"

Cold, icy fingers closed in on Charles's heart. The fingers tightened and it felt as if the life was drained from him. Everything grew numb and empty within him and he could not even hear Erik's next words. Erik's words sounded tiny and far away and Charles felt himself dwindling, like he was no longer in that room. He could only stand there, listening vacuously to the man he had loved so deeply, dismissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Take note: This is the follow through from chapter 5 because I did not want to leave you guys hanging and waiting for the next chapter :) Thanks for your continued support.

* * *

Charles would have endured any pain or hardship he would have been thrust into; he would have accepted the hatred and ridicule of his fellow men and even face death, but not this. Anything but this. He could not bear having Erik act like this towards him, indifferent and cold. It crushed any hope of happiness in his heart and all that remained was a bleak future.

After Erik had dismissed him, he slept until the afternoon. He did not even know how he came to be in his bedroom. He recalled crying while lying on his side upon the bed, crying so brokenly that even the heavens would have pitied him, but Erik showed him none. Erik did not come into his room to soothe him or take back the words he had said. It was Father McCoy who had led him to his bedroom to rest, the one who comforted him with words of encouragement. He dimly recalled the priest telling him that he would need to sleep as well, so that they might prepare for the coming night. Charles groggily sat up in bed, touching his burning forehead. He felt ill and spiritless. After two days, he would have only one day more with Erik and then he would have to leave his master's services. Thinking about this wrenched a painful feeling within him. He wanted to go to Erik, to explain himself and to tell him why he had done the things he had done, but he knew Erik would never listen to him ever again.

 _It is you I love, Erik. It has always been you. I love you, but why can't you see it? Why can't you feel it?_ Charles felt his eyes burning, the tears threatening to spill from him again and he sighed wearily, staring out at the darkening skies outside of his window and knowing he must follow Erik's instructions to keep his nose out his master's business. He wanted to defy Erik and march over to his room, to beg for his forgiveness, but Erik had spoken with such finality early on that he knew it would be useless to do so. He was only allowed to stay because he will have to prevent Burke from escaping his bonds while Father McCoy was away, to set up an arrangement for Erik to be taken to another location where he would be closely watched over. After that, he would be parted from Erik. Charles had no strength left in him to rise from the bed. He went back to bed and he slept a dreamless sleep. He did not even hear Burke's screams and struggles from the cellar.

Charles was able to rest, his body mending from Burke's ill use, but it did not heal the hurting within his heart and his mind. He woke up late at night, intending to finish his chores. He went about his work listlessly, wearing his nightshirt and not caring to change into a suitable outfit. He made sure everything was in order and on occasion, he would turn his head towards the cellar, whenever he was close by this area. Burke was down there with Father McCoy and the priest was actually reading the scripture to Burke. Burke responded with curses and threats, calling Charles's name. Charles ignored his cries. The brute had already ruined his relationship with Erik that he felt no pity or remorse for the murdering, psychotic bastard. He went on with his work instead. He had dusted and mopped the floors, aired out the carpets and organized the pantry. He was an odd sight indeed, a young man puttering about, cleaning house in the middle of the night in his nightclothes. He worked until dawn crept over the horizon and then he made himself scarce by cloistering himself in his bedroom for the entire day, so that Erik would not have to see him.

Even though the other despised him, Charles still took care of Erik's needs. He made sure the suit Erik would be wearing was impeccable, all his belongings in order and that his study was clean. The coals in the coal bins all about the house are well-stocked in case Erik needed to build a fire for himself in the fireplace. He had prepared their meals ahead of time as well. For breakfast, he had already cooked sausages and hard-boiled eggs along with toast. And, he had prepared their lunch too; cold mutton with some cheese and hard-crusted bread. He left a note over the covered meals, indicating which would be their breakfast and lunch. He made sure he was out of the way after he had prepared these victuals for them. The same process repeated itself the next day and then the day after that, Father McCoy would be leaving their company. It would only be him and Erik. He knew Erik would avoid being around him, until it was time to restrain Burke. Charles barely spoke to Father McCoy because the priest was constantly accompanying Erik, leaving Charles all by himself. Now Erik had no choice but to speak to Charles.

Father McCoy left early in the morning to make the necessary arrangements for Erik. Erik in the meantime, wrote letters in his study and Charles thought that he must make one last attempt to break through Erik's wall of silence. He prepared some tea for Erik and knocked upon the door of the study hesitantly.

"Mr Lehnsherr, I've made you some tea-"Charles said in a subdued voice.

"Leave it there!"Erik said abruptly from within and then he was silent. Charles's hands shook slightly as he kept on holding the tray in his hands, his face scrunched up with the agony he felt. Drawing in a breath, he decided to ignore Erik's words and entered the study against Erik's wishes.

Erik glared at him coldly, angered by his impertinence."I said for you to leave it out there!"

Charles had not seen Erik in two days and he could see a shadow of stubble upon Erik's face, his hair slightly unkempt. Erik looked as miserable as he had been during these last few days and he tried to hide it behind a veneer of indifference. Charles suddenly entering the room caught him unawares. Charles laid out the tray upon Erik's desk and poured Erik the customary cup of tea and even though he feared Erik's anger, he held the cup out for Erik.

"You needn't have done that! I could do that for myself!"Erik cried out insolently. He rashly snatched the saucer where the cup was placed and dropped it upon his own desk with a loud clatter, spilling his tea. Charles started in shock and made a move to clean the spilled tea.

Erik reached out for his hands, to stop him from accomplishing the act. He brusquely shoved Charles back.

"Just go! Get out of here!"Erik shouted angrily. Charles silently bore his anger, even though both of them are visibly hurting because of Erik's animosity towards Charles. Charles used a small towel he had with him and wiped Erik's desk carefully, pouring Erik another cup of tea and then bowing once as a sign of his respect towards Erik. Erik could only stare at him in disbelief. Charles then left the room, walking sedately, but his heart was thumping madly in his chest all the while. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink and headed upstairs into his bedroom. After some time, Erik suddenly charged into his room, his expression wrathful.

"How dare you defy me, Charles! How dare you! I've had enough of your meddling!"Erik cried out in a shaking voice, his eyes wide and threatening.

Charles could not prevent himself from crying softly, the tears spilling from his eyes."Erik, please. Please just listen to me-"

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Nothing you say will matter anyway! You were only out to use me for your own filthy desires! You've lied to me and you've broken my heart with your actions!"Erik shouted bitterly, suddenly wringing his hands through his hair, close to tears himself. He uttered a small, wretched noise, as if he could not stand any of this. Charles decided it was time they laid it all out in the open; they needed to bare out the painful feelings that they have been holding on to.

"Erik, I don't have any feelings for Burke. While it is true that I desired the things he did to me, I only accepted his attention because underneath it all, it was your body touching me; it was your lips kissing me. I did these things because it was the only way to keep him from using your body for his evil means. I didn't want him to use your hands for murder! That day, when you refused to bed me, was a great agony to me. I wanted you to make love to me because I wanted you to erase Burke's memory from me. I wanted to be freed of his hold on me-"

Erik's eyes grew round and startled at first and then his face crumpled into a state of rage."And you shall be, once you are gone from my house! What kind of a man are you? Why do have this sick need to be taken like that by another man? Have you no shame?"

Erik suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him roughly towards the bed. Charles could only look on in shock as Erik violently removed his coat. He flung it carelessly away and then he was tearing away at his own shirt, ripping it in the process and then he grabbed at the collar of Charles's shirt and parted it forcibly, sending the buttons flying. Charles could not believe that this was happening; that his gentle and affectionate master would act so callously like this. Erik grasped at the back of Charles's head, tugging at his hair painfully and then he rashly bore down to kiss Charles. His kisses were ferocious, gnashing, and yet he felt no pleasure in what he was doing. It sickened him, but he kept at it until they parted from each other, gasping raggedly.

Erik kept on glaring at Charles angrily. He grabbed both ends of Charles's collar, holding on to him roughly. He shook Charles about, wanting to punch him out, but he mightily controlled himself.

"Is this what you want? You want to be taken like this?"Erik screamed down at him, still breathless. In response, Charles gently touched his chest, his eyes filled with tears. His expression was one of total surrender.

"I love you, Erik. Only you-"Charles said in a gentle, forgiving voice and it tugged at Erik's heart to see him like this. He realized with horror that he was behaving like Burke and he pulled away from Charles. He hastily got up from the bed, walking about the room restlessly, running his hands over his face.

"God forgive me! I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't mean to-"

Charles suddenly rushed towards him and hugged his midsection, startling him."No, don't say that! Take me, Erik. Do what you want with me! I'm yours!"

Erik shook his head weakly in denial. They stood before Charles's dresser and then Erik undid Charles's hands from around his waist. He turned around to face Charles, reaching out to touch Charles's smooth and pale cheek that he had desired to touch so many times. He wanted to see Charles's gentle countenance looking up at him and most of all, he wanted to gaze into the blue eyes that had followed him all his life with love and affection. He had begun to cry as well as he met Charles's wounded eyes.

"Charles, I didn't want to do that to you because I am not like Burke. I am not out to use you. I value you as a person and I cherish you deeply. You are not just some creature of lust to me. Ever since we were young men, I have felt such affection for you. I love you, even now, I love you no matter how many times you have to break my heart-"Erik said with feeling.

Charles stared up at him with eyes full of hurt and then he was reduced to sobs, bringing one hand over his eyes. He spoke next in a halting, tear-clotted voice."I'm sorry, Erik! Please forgive me! I didn't want these things to happen. Please, let me tell you the truth. That night when I handcuffed you to your bed and you were possessed by Burke, Burke was able to pick the lock of the handcuff. He was attempting to leave the house and I...I offered up myself to him to prevent him from leaving-"

Erik's face crumpled up miserably, just to hear Charles say these awful things. He wanted to pull away from Charles's grasp, to leave the room, but Charles held him tightly and continued to tell him the truth.

"When you came to consciousness in the cellar, you found me embracing Burke and we were kissing, but I just wanted you to know, I did not kiss him. He kissed me and I could not free myself from his kiss because I was thinking of you. I was overcome with such terrible sadness because the exorcism failed. it was not because I had feelings for him. I know my own mind and I know what I want Erik. Please let me explain why. Before Burke came into our lives...I...I desired you. I've had bad thoughts about you, shameful thoughts that no gentleman should have any business getting into-"

"Charles-"

Charles placed a hand over his mouth, desperate for Erik to hear him out."Please let me finish! I have been thinking about the actions I had done. I had allowed these things to happen because I wanted you to possess me like that and then I realized...Burke was right-"

Erik's eyes grew round once more, his insides going cold. From within, he could feel Burke raging and he did not know where he found the will to do so, but he shut out Burke's incessant screams inside him."What do you mean?"

Charles drew closer so that he could embrace him, his eyes intent upon Erik's face."He was only able to take me like that because this is what you also want-"

"No!"Erik said in a sibilant voice, turning his head away. His cheeks burning up. What Charles had said was indeed the truth. He had longed to touch Charles, to make love to him with every fiber of his being and to kiss him with all of his passion. He wanted to lose control, to possess Charles's body, make him feel this burning and desperate desire in him. Charles gently reached up so that Erik would face him and then Charles slowly ran a finger over Erik's lower lip.

"Yes, Erik! Yes!"Charles said throatily, lashes lowered and then he turned his heated stare up to meet Erik's eyes. Erik could no longer contain the feelings that had constantly burned within him whenever Charles was near. He bent forward and kissed Charles. The kissing was slow at first and then it became torrid and desperate. Erik explored Charles's mouth, their tongues at play, teeth nibbling and testing. Charles clung on to Erik's torn dress shirt, hands running over Erik's chest and neck possessively. Erik had wrapped his arms around Charles's waist and then his other hand moved downwards to press Charles's behind forward, grinding his hips up against him. Charles could feel Erik's hardness. It sent a giddy sensation running through him and he shivered slightly, blushing.

Erik pulled back, gasping softly, eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

"Tell me, what must I do to please you? I want to know, Charles!"Erik said desperately, his eyes glimmering and dark.

Charles smiled up at him, red lips still glistening and plump due to Erik's ministrations. Charles removed his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor and Erik followed suit, removing his own dress shirt and flinging it away, his attention only on Charles. Charles stood before his dresser, bracing his hands over it and then he turned to look over his shoulder at Erik, smiling in a sexually alluring manner. With his eyes, he gestured for Erik to come close to him and then Erik positioned himself behind Charles. Charles blindly reached for Erik's hand and guided it towards the top of his trousers and then their gazes met in their reflection upon the mirror.

"Touch me. I want to see you touching me-"Charles whispered huskily, licking at his lips in anticipation and Erik thought he would lose it and climax before he could even enter Charles. Just looking at the expression upon Charles's face made him want to come. He gently kissed the back of Charles's neck, causing the other to moan in pleasure. Charles's response was encouraging him to go on. Erik slowly reached around and touched Charles's chest and torso, hands languidly tracing downwards, admiring the other's smooth and creamy skin. He pecked kisses at Charles's freckled shoulders, licking at his skin, nibbling as he did so and Charles's knees trembled and he moaned even louder. Erik unbuttoned the front of Charles's pants, their eyes meeting darkly upon their reflection in the mirror once more. Erik's hand entered the gap of Charles's pants and he took out Charles's throbbing manhood. He gently squeezed and coaxed it to life and Charles started in shock each time Erik tugged and squeezed at his sex. Charles's knees trembled in anticipation, eyes heavy and full of lust as Erik fondled and caressed him.

"Harder!"Charles moaned, his hips surging forward to meet Erik's palm, which was slick with Charles's own juices.

Charles writhed upon Erik's chest and Charles could feel Erik's nipples growing taut and hard, his skin feverish against Erik's skin. Erik couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He watched, entranced as Charles undulated and moaned in his sexual abandon. Erik felt quite satisfied to see Charles so aroused by him. He tightened his fist upon Charles's sex and Charles broke their reflected gazes, squeezing his eyes shut and savoring Erik's fondling, his mouth hanging slightly open. The dresser was jiggling and tipping over with their exertions and then Charles climaxed into Erik's palm. He uttered a strangled cry as he stiffened against Erik, his knees nearly buckling beneath him, had Erik not supported him within his loving embrace. With half-lidded eyes, Charles watched himself orgasm before the mirror, juxtaposed by Erik's hungrily aroused expression. Erik affectionately leaned his chin upon Charles's shoulder, overjoyed to see that the other was pleasured by him. Charles was still trying to catch his breath and he was gasping, but he managed to smile up at Erik. He inclined his head towards the bed and Erik did not need to be told twice. He reached for Charles's hand and led him before the bed. Erik was the one who removed Charles's pants and then he began to remove Charles's undergarment as well until he had him completely naked. He then took off his own clothing and then he sat down and leaned his hands upon the bed, anticipating what was to follow.

Charles had remained standing, his belly still glistening with a sheen of his own come. He caressed his own stomach to spread his juices upon his skin, licking at his lips seductively. Erik was breathing rapidly now, sexually aroused by the sight of Charles like this. On shaking legs, Charles went back to the dresser to pick up a bottle of rose oil and then he went back to Erik, handing him the bottle. Erik knew what he had to do. He knew he must lubricate himself and Charles's backside before they made love. He opened the bottle of oil and slathered himself with it, fondling his own sex. Then, Charles lifted one leg on to the edge of the bed, thighs spread apart so that Erik could caress his backside with the oil. It was a dirty act, but Erik was willing to do every filthy act imaginable, as long as he was doing it with Charles. Erik poured more oil upon his hand and then he reached downwards, entering Charles with his oiled fingers, causing Charles to gasp softly at his touch. He jabbed into Charles's backside, spreading the oil about. Charles groaned in pleasure, his behind thrusting out for more of Erik's seeking fingers. When he couldn't stand the building pleasure any longer, he pulled away and sat upon Erik's lap, nuzzling his face against Erik's cheek. Erik could feel Charles's burning skin, sliding up against his own, both their bodies burning as if with an inner flame that Erik thought his mind would be set ablaze with it. Charles positioned himself over Erik's erect manhood and then he slowly undulated downwards, his cheeks burning hotly.

"Ohhh!"Charles moaned tightly, feeling Erik's length sliding up into him, filling him up and then the tip of Erik's cock touched that pleasure gland within him. He trembled in his excitement, swallowing thickly and then he began to thrust his own behind on to Erik's throbbing sex. His back was still to Erik and he jumped slightly when Erik reached for his manhood, caressing him once more. Erik was all the way inside him now. He was drowning in all of these delicious sensations; Erik's cock ramming up into him and Erik's hand fondling him dreamily; Erik tracing kisses upon his neck and his shoulders, nibbling possessively at his ear. He thought he would go insane as he was inundated with more of Erik's lust. His knees were shaking uncontrollably as Erik touched every part of him, awakening his senses. He was moaning in a shaking voice, allowing himself to be lost in the pleasure of it all. It was building, peaking, taking him higher and higher and then everything was shattered by the blinding release of his intense orgasm. He had never felt this with Burke. He screamed out loud in his ecstasy, his eyes shut tight as he delved for it and then he collapsed against Erik, shivering slightly and gasping breathlessly. His heart beat was still pounding between his ears, reverberating all over his sensitive body.

He uttered a trembling moan when Erik guided him up and pulled his slick manhood from Charles's depth. Erik's come began to trickle from his backside and he sighed in satisfaction as it oozed hotly between his sticky thighs. Erik guided him to lie back on the bed, straddling him and then he gave the other a lingering gaze. Erik regarded him tenderly, admiring his beauty. Charles's pale skin glowed with its own inner light, slightly dewy with sweat and the sweat trickled down Charles's heaving chest and his muscled torso. His sex was slick and wet with his come, pinkish and pulsing from where it was nestled in his pubic hair. Erik's gaze was now riveted to Charles's face. Charles gazed up at him solemnly, biting down on his red lips, his dark brown hair tousled over his forehead carelessly. Charles's eyes, both tender and soulful, were filled with nothing but love for him. Erik thought he could gaze at Charles like this forever and then Charles parted his thighs, enticing him to have sex again. Charles blushed softly, looking away demurely, but his actions were anything but demure.

He shimmied closer to Erik's lower body, pressing his behind against Erik's stirring manhood. He lifted his legs up and over Erik's arms, inviting the other to enter his tight depth and fill him to overflowing. Charles was biting down on his lips eagerly, his expression desperate and lustful.

"More, please more-"Charles murmured and Erik slammed into him so fast that he uttered a choking gasp in his surprise. He stared up at Erik with wide, startled eyes as the other began thrusting his hips forward, jostling him about with the intensity of his lust. The bed creaked and rocked with his savage motions and Charles was screaming out loud again, about ready to go mad as Erik plowed him deeper and harder.

"Faster! Please! Go Faster!"Charles howled out, his cries taking on that trembling quality again as Erik kept on thrusting into him. Erik, it appears had a mean streak in him. For a moment, his expression was that of Burke, insolent and cruel. He denied Charles what he had asked for. He began to circle is hips slowly, deeply, making it so Charles felt every inch of him as he rammed forward and it broke through Charles's sanity. His mind was full of nothing but this blank lust, his eyes growing glassy with it as he bucked his hips upwards to meet Erik's thrusting into him. His head turned restlessly about the pillow, trying to deny the inevitable. He was uttering these snarling gasps, desperate for Erik to bring him into resolution.

All was sweat and heat...all was animal lust and he was thrashing about in a state of sexual rapture, throwing one arm over his head in his total submission as Erik kept on taking him and then he expelled one breathless gasp as another orgasm shot through him. His shoulders were hitching up, toes curling as he let it go through him. His head was to the side and he felt his own cock stirring and pulsing, his belly growing wet with his own come. It was so strange. He was still in a state of climax, longer than any he had ever had. The muscles above his groin were pulsating intensely and he writhed and moaned wantonly, tears starting from his eyes because it was too much. He thought he would die because of the pleasure he felt. Erik stopped bucking into him to watch his odd behavior. When Charles had recovered, he began to sob uncontrollably, placing his hands over his flushed face that Erik pulled away from him, concerned.

"Charles, have I hurt you? What is wrong?"

Charles reached out to touch Erik's cheek, reassuring him."So good, it feels so good!"He did not voice out that Burke had never brought him into this state before. Only Erik had given him this strange, rapturous feeling. He thought perhaps, it was because he loved Erik that it made the act meaningful and deep. It almost felt sacred. Charles heaved a satisfied sigh and nestled his face against Erik's shoulder when they stopped to rest. Both of them are sweating profusely, the body rush still going through them. When Charles had regained his senses, he lifted his head to face Erik and then they drew close to kiss passionately. Erik could not seem to get enough of touching Charles's skin, tracing his heated fingers over the rough-silk feel of Charles's body.

"Tell me where it feels good, Charles-"Erik said huskily, eyes heated and full of his lust again, aroused by the sight of Charles's nakedness. Charles reached up and guided Erik's hands, drawing his face close so that the other may kiss and lick him freely. He had Erik kissing and sucking on his nipples till they throbbed with arousal. He had Erik tracing kisses upon his chest, belly and thighs. Erik had even kissed his legs and his ankles, his kisses loving and gentle. Nevertheless, it elicited the right response from Charles. Charles moaned breathlessly as Erik kissed him all over, his skin tingling and racing with heat, wherever Erik touched him. He didn't think Erik would go down on him when he had asked him to, but Erik took him into his mouth and sucked strongly upon his manhood, enough to bring his sensitive manhood to life. There was just a tinge of hurt there, a slight thrill as Erik's teeth scraped up against the tip of his cock and his shoulders shook at the intensity of it. He began to cry softly once more. It just felt so good that he could not help himself.

He rashly reached for Erik, taking it upon himself to bestow the same pleasure he felt from the other. He licked and kissed Erik's neck, his tongue seductively tracing down to lick and suckle upon Erik's nipples. Erik groaned, touching the back of his head with affection, watching him with dark, lusting eyes. Charles reached down to caress Erik's sex. He felt it stiffening within his fist and he stopped to fondle Erik's balls, causing the other to howl out incomprehensible cries of pleasure, his expression agonized. Erik stopped Charles a moment so that their gazes would meet once more.

"Charles, I want us to do it...together this time-"

Charles nodded minutely at this and then he positioned himself on top of Erik, the bed sheets rustling about as they moved. They had orgasmed on separate occasions and now Erik wanted them to climax simultaneously. Charles was still slick and hot down there, his backside throbbing and sensitive. When he sat astride Erik's lap, he guided Erik's cock towards his quivering hole slowly and then he gasped out in shock when Erik actually rammed up into him forcibly.

"Ahhhh!"Charles cried out and met Erik's eyes. Erik had a naughty smile pasted upon his face that Charles was slightly unnerved by this side of Erik. Erik was the dark lover he had always longed for, rough and gentle in bed, all at the same time, and then he would be erotic and tempered at the next. Charles was able to catch his breath after the sudden intrusion of Erik's rock-hard cock and then he smiled darkly at Erik. He tightened the muscles in his backside around Erik's manhood and the other grunted at it, wincing. Erik began to chuckle playfully in response. He reached out to caress Charles's hips possessively. Erik started to cant his own hips upwards, to meet Charles's waiting backside. He was quickening the tempo of his thrusting, causing Charles to howl out, intensely aroused. Erik tightened his hold upon Charles's waist, both of them restless and frenetic against each other. Charles's head was thrown back in his abandon, taking in all of Erik, feeling the other going deeper into him. His mouth was hanging open again, unable to bear the building pleasure. His cries of ecstasy filled the room, along with Erik's groaning until the pact was made and they bucked up wildly against each other, frantic to reach that elusive and undeniable climax.

Erik had taken him over and over, right until it was noon. Erik was a wonder, for he was willing to do every position Charles wanted him to do. Erik seemed to prefer facing him when they made love, only taking Charles from behind because Charles had asked to be taken this way. Charles was on all fours upon the bed, his stomach supported by a pillow and he kept giving Erik heated looks over his shoulder while the other continued to buck up into him. Charles had come so many times that he suddenly lost consciousness, his senses overcome by the intensity of it. He woke up to the sight of Erik gently smoothing the hair away from his brow. The same gesture he had always wanted to do to Erik.

"Erik-"Charles whispered his name, greeting him with a tender smile.

"I have dreamed of a moment like this between us and it was all I had ever hoped it to be. I don't care if society won't ever accept us. We have each other, and that is all that matters-"Erik said softly, his gaze intent on Charles's face. Charles sighed happily, reaching for his hand so that he may kiss it. He had never felt happiness and contentment like this, knowing that Erik loves him.

"Does this mean you won't be sending me away, Sir?"Charles teased and Erik had to uttered a low laugh at that.

"Of course not! I cannot part from you, not now when I have confirmed that you love me-"Erik said affectionately.

Charles reached out to caress his chest."Were you able to get some sleep? Forgive me if I had suddenly blacked out on you-"

"Quite understandable. You were tired! And no, I did not sleep. I have this fear that Burke might suddenly emerge if I ever fell asleep during the day-"

"My poor Erik! I hope that we find a way to get rid of Burke soon! I don't want to keep seeing you suffer like this-"

Erik grew thoughtful for a moment and then he propped himself up on one arm, holding Charles's eyes in his own gaze."What if we do not find a way to remove Burke? Are you willing to stay on with me, knowing that he is underneath my skin, possessing my body every night?"

Charles was silent for a moment, staring up at the ceiling for a long time and then he turned to face Erik, his expression solemn and his voice full of his conviction."I'll never leave you, no matter what happens-"

Erik's chin trembled slightly, his eyes growing moist with the intensity of his feelings. He reached for Charles's cheek so that he may draw him close to kiss him once more, before the night comes for them.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat in the tub, bathing after they had made love. As they bathed, they gazed at each other, entranced, as if there was no sight worth seeing but one another. Charles drew closer to his beloved, the water sloshing about at his sudden movement as he positioned his legs on either side of Erik's waist. Not a word was spoken between them. The words did not seem necessary at all. The only sounds were the minute splashing of water in the bath tub and their soft breathing and contented sighs, echoing off the tiled walls. Erik lifted the washcloth and gently ran it upon the back of Charles's neck, thence to Charles's shoulder while the other looked up at him with tender eyes. Erik couldn't stop touching Charles's skin; he slowly ran a hand over Charles's pale chest and then, dropping the washcloth into the milky bath water they are submerged in, Erik pulled Charles into his embrace and held him in his arms possessively. Charles returned the embrace and wrapped his arms about Erik's neck. Erik's expression dissolved into a quiet agony, wishing with all his heart that they would be free of Burke one day to live on with their lives. Erik didn't care about what happened between Charles and Burke. What mattered was this moment and most of all, what mattered was that Charles loved him and not Burke. Erik could not prevent his tears from coursing down his cheeks as he fiercely hugged Charles to himself. Charles in turn, understood the intense feelings running through Erik and held the other lovingly, his eyes closed and his expression calm and content. He was relieved that Erik still loved him deeply, even after everything they had been through.

Later on, they emerged from their bath and dressed themselves in Erik's room. Erik had his back turned to Charles, slipping on a dress shirt and buttoning his vest, not knowing that Charles was still staring at him with affection. Charles admired the back of Erik's neck, the soft light brown waves of the other's hair grazing over his collar. Charles came to appreciate Erik's broad shoulders and narrow waist as well, somewhat envious of his masculinity and his noble bearing. Charles walked over to Erik and hugged him from behind, pressing his face to his master's clothed back.

"I love you, Erik. I will love no one else but you,"Charles said in a trembling voice, overcome by the intensity of his love for the other. Erik calmly reached down and touched the trembling hands that held him tightly, his heart soaring and feeling light for the first time in a long time. They have repeatedly expressed their love for each other, in quiet words and heated touches, but Erik still could not believe that this wondrous dream was happening.

"And I love you, my dear one-"Erik said gently. They remained like this for some time and then they prepared themselves for Mr Howlett's arrival. Erik went into his study to attend to his letters and notes while Charles went about his chores, a slight thrill still running through him as he recalled how Erik made love to him; he was biting at his lower lip and his expression became one of obscene yearning as he worked. Had Erik seen his face at that moment, he would have tackled the other to the floor and ravaged him and Charles would have welcomed it happily. Sex with Erik made Charles feel so...alive. There was no guilt or shame because the love was mutual and somehow, it was also defiant and dangerous. In their current society, their love would have been deemed abominable and sinful, but both of them are willing to delve into this relationship, regardless of all the trials they would have to face. There was also Burke to contend with, but Charles believed whole-heartedly that they would get past all of this. These thoughts ran through Charles's mind as he prepared tea in the kitchen. He looked up at the long case clock and frowned slightly. Mr Howlett, it appears, was running late. The agreed upon time was in the afternoon, before three o' clock. If Mr Howlett does not arrive in time, Charles and Erik would have no choice but to turn him away, for Burke must not be allowed to run amok. He decided to go over to Erik to discuss a plan with him if such an event would be forthcoming. Charles knocked softly upon Erik's door before entering. Erik looked up, expecting Charles to announce Mr Howlett in, but the look of worry upon Charles's face told him otherwise.

"Mr Howlett has not come a-calling as of yet, Erik. We may need to reschedule the meeting-"

"Indeed. We cannot allow Burke to leave this house-"

"I shall watch out for him from the front lawn then-"Charles made as if to leave, but Erik called him back into the room.

"Charles, wait. Please come and sit with me a moment-"

The other gave him a curious look and sat in one of the chairs that stood before Erik's desk.

"I was not able to tell you this earlier, but Burke was trying to communicate with me. Somehow, I can hear his voice in my head and I could see, what he could see. He showed me...he showed me what happened between you two-"Erik said hesitantly, as if his throat was too dry and the words refused to come.

Charles's face crumpled up angrily at this. No wonder Erik was driven into a fit of jealous rage. _That horrid brute!_

Erik continued, his eyes averted."I do not know how he was able to accomplish this, but I fear that he might gain the capability of overwhelming my senses and he might harm you-"

"I am not afraid of him, Erik!"Charles cried out with feeling, his eyes narrowing up at Erik."Please do not tell me that I must leave your side for my safety because if you impose that upon me, forgive me, but I will not oblige you-"

Erik looked up at him with anguished eyes."My dear one, I cannot bear it if he hurts you!"

Charles reached for Erik's hands, which Erik had placed on the table to brace himself and Charles clasped them in his own, gazing up at Erik lovingly."He has informed me that he will not harm me. Perverse as he may be, he is incapable of doing such a thing-"

"How do you know for sure?"

Charles's eyes glimmered up at him with such a staunch conviction that it startled Erik."Because you would never have allowed it. Your will is stronger than his will, Erik. I know when the time comes, you will overcome this fiend. You see, even as he took me against my will, your love prevented him from dealing me any physical injury-"

Erik blinked repeatedly at this revelation, unable to believe it at first. Burke was a beast of base desires and violence. When Burke had spoken inside his head, he felt such malevolence emanating from the other. Burke's presence was filled with nothing but his lowering madness and rage. Surely, there is no such power that could prevent Burke from harming his Charles. And yet, there is incontestable proof of this. Whenever he gained consciousness, with no memory of Burke's horrible actions, Charles had faced him with neither a cut or a bruise upon his being. Could he dare to believe that he has the power to subdue the fiend himself?

They were quiet for a moment, allowing their own ruminations to sink in and then Charles broke the silence with an announcement that tea was in order.

"Would you like me to serve the tea with some nut cakes? I made a small batch of cakes if you are famished-"Charles said simply and then he tilted his head to the side, a small tender smile forming upon his lips, lowering his lashes demurely, with a hint of his lucid blue eyes shimmering beneath. Erik did not know why he was so taken by it, but thoughts of tea or cakes were the furthest things from his mind. That need; that wrenching need had taken possession of him and he suddenly pounced on Charles. He swept the items upon his desk with one arm and he rashly grabbed Charles's waist with a preternatural strength that was so unlike him and then he deposited Charles upon the middle of his table. Charles was too stunned to make any protestations at first.

"W-What are you doing, Erik? Mr Howlett will-"Charles began, but Erik silenced him with a desperate kiss upon the lips. It was as if Erik was so sexually starved for Charles that he cannot control this strange urge that possessed him. Charles tried to fight him off, pushing away at his shoulders, but Erik was far too strong. Erik was already unbuttoning Charles's coat and his vest with trembling fingers; kissing him wantonly, moaning into the kisses, his tongue restlessly teasing and insistent within Charles's own trembling, red mouth. He licked and nibbled at Charles's lips, turning his head about. A hot blush rose to Charles's cheeks and his skin tingled and burned because of Erik's indecent touches. Erik's hand was tracing down his exposed chest, his belly and then Erik's hand grasped roughly at his stiffening manhood. Charles moaned and shivered, bracing himself upon the table, his expression dissolving into lewd anticipation.

"Erik!"Charles moaned, breaking the kiss, gasping breathlessly. They had just finished making love that entire morning and past twelve noon, yet Erik was desperate to have sex with him again. He braced his hands upon Erik's chest, unsure if they should go ahead and commence with such a reckless act. Mr Howlett might come around any time soon. Erik was nuzzling and kissing Charles's neck and his cheeks, licking at his skin obscenely, breathing in his scent; he was so drawn to Charles as if the other had an aphrodisiac emanating from his pores. Erik's burning lips trailed kisses upon Charles's shoulders, blindly reaching down to part Charles's trousers and then he positioned himself on top of the other, straddling him. Charles trembled giddily, his eyes heavy-lidded. He could not deny what his own body wanted. He was getting so aroused. He rashly reached for Erik's shoulders and drew him close in a frantic kiss, wrapping his legs about the other's waist, their hips grinding up against each other. Charles could feel Erik's heat and his hardness. If Mr Howlett would knock upon the front door, he would not give a damn. This was all that mattered; this desperate and crazed heat both he and Erik felt for each other. They carelessly shoved and tore away at their own clothes until they were both naked and Charles grasped the back of his own knees and parted his legs wide. He remained lying on the table, sweating, skin burning with his arousal that it grew flush and rosy in the afternoon light. Charles had turned his head to the side, a naughty half-smile upon his countenance as he looked up at Erik with his heated gaze. He was inviting Erik to ravage his body.

Erik couldn't stand it any longer. With shaking hands, he pulled at a drawer and drew out a canister of salve, hurriedly opened it and smeared the salve upon his own aching sex. Breathing in a guttural manner, Erik braced one hand upon the table and then using his other hand, he guided his cock into Charles's hole. He slid with excruciating slowness into Charles, eyes shut tight, groaning in pleasure as Charles's tight depth held him fast. His lover's backside tensed; it was still so tight and hot and it was all he could do to prevent himself from coming. Charles's expression crumpled up as if he was in pain; the delicious hurt of being taken by Erik like this overwhelmed him. His breathing quickened, releasing one leg from his own grasp, propping it at the edge of the table and then he placed that one hand upon Erik's chest, his head thrown back at the pleasure he felt. They undulated against each other slowly and then their hips rocked forward to meet in that rhythmic, pounding motion. Charles's mouth hung ajar, eyes shut tight as he savored Erik's intrusion into his quivering hole. He was still somehow sensitive from all the touching and the love-making they had done earlier. Where they could have found the strength to still desire the act of sexual congress was beyond Charles.

"It feels so...it feels so good, ohhh!"Charles howled out as he released his other leg, pressing both legs tightly at Erik's sides, his toes curling. They restlessly touched each other, exploring...discovering what pleasuring they could still draw from each other. Charles felt Erik pinch one of his nipples and he screamed at the sensation it brought him. Then, Erik grasped at Charles's straining manhood, gripping and tugging at it that it caused the other to utter stuttering, desperate moans, his face beautifully tragic. A strange thrill ran through Charles's body as they delved for it, peaking, the sensation building and they were at each other like animals. Erik wanted to look away from the sight of Charles looking like this, but he was so transfixed by the other's lust. Was this the reason Burke was so taken by Charles? Was it because of the honest arousal that he responded with or his utter abandon as he gave in to the carnality of this act? Charles had no idea how sexually desirable he looked. His pale and rosy body feverish, his manhood straining and pulsing in Erik's palm; that sultry expression on his face. Charles's eyes gazed up at him intensely, biting down on his red lips and moaning lustily. The peaking and building sensation had finally reached its breaking point and Charles's head snapped back as a blinding, white-hot orgasm possessed him and Erik followed suit, uttering a choked gasp and shoving his face into Charles's sweaty neck.

Erik felt Charles's hot come spurting at his belly, some of it spilling down his palm. Both of them are gasping as if they had run, hearts clipping fast that it pounded right up into their eardrums. Erik licked at Charles's skin, tasting the sweat and heat of him. Charles sighed happily at his touch. Even after they had recovered, Erik was still inside Charles's behind, the slightest movement causing Charles to start up. He was that sensitive. When Erik eventually drew away from him, Charles felt the hot trickle of Erik's come seeping from his backside. He did not know why the sensation made him feel so satisfied. He then assumed that Erik was through with him, but Erik surprised him when he bent down upon Charles's belly, shining wetly with the other's ejaculate and then he kissed Charles there, licking at the come seductively. He looked up at Charles with a dark glare, an insolent smile forming upon his lips when Charles shivered at the kiss.

"I can be obscene too, Charles, if you want me to. I can be the lover that you desire me to be-"Erik said in a throaty voice.

Charles slowly reached out and touched Erik's cheek."You don't need to compare yourself with Burke, Erik. The love we have for each other is real and much more meaningful than what Burke could ever give me. When you make love to me...I feel alive. I feel a warm contentment that you return the affection I feel for you; that you respond to me with the same lust I feel for you and that is all I need-"

Erik's eyes trembled with feeling, after he heard Charles saying those words. He tenderly gathered Charles into his arms and ran his hand down Charles's naked back, holding him like he did not ever want to let go. They kissed softly this time as Charles remained seated on the table. After that, they began to pick up their clothing, making themselves presentable. Charles smiled shyly up at him and Erik returned the smile. But then, Erik winced, pressing a hand to his face. Charles's eyes widened in alarm.

"It's him. Burke! He's trying to overpower me-"Erik said in a strained voice and then he looked out towards the window. Dusk had already fallen and Burke was making violent attempts to invade Erik's senses earlier than his usual intrusions. He was in a rage because Erik had touched Charles. Charles belonged to him alone. Charles was his prize, his conquest and to have someone else fucking what belonged to him just about tore away at his psyche. Without another word, Charles grabbed Erik's hand and led him towards the kitchen, taking a gas lamp with him and headed towards the hatch where the cellar was located.

"Quick, we must restrain you before he emerges!"Charles cried out in a harried voice. He helped Erik into the straitjacket first and then he looped the chains through the hooks that Erik had installed upon the post and tied the other securely in place. Erik looked up at him in agony, helpless against the transformation that was about to engulf his entire being. Charles felt his heart breaking for Erik once more. Erik struggled to keep his eyes open, only focusing on Charles's face and then he passed out. What came next was his transmogrification into Burke. One moment, it was Erik's face that snapped up to look at him and then the expression slowly dissolved to that of Burke's arrogant features. The tattoos began to write itself, as if an invisible artist was at work, scribbling the lines, whorls and curlicues of the intricate tattoo upon Burke's body. It always started from the chin, spreading down the neck and the cheeks. Even though Charles could not see the rest of it, he knew the tattoos continued to unfurl itself along the rest of Burke's body. The last transformation occurred in the other's eyes. Burke's pale eyes shone out, silvery and cold after Burke's hair sprouted out, changing Erik's light brown hair to dark brown. Burke smiled at Charles in that frightfully demented manner, a trademark along with his tattoos.

Burke was about to utter some lewd greeting, but Charles did not want to hear him say anything. Charles had brought up a piece of wood and clubbed Burke over the head with it. Charles desperately hoped that it would make Burke unconscious and it did. Charles was gasping frantically, afraid that he had hurt Erik. He hung the gas lamp from overhead to illuminate the room. He reached out and touched Burke's head, running his hand through the other's hair. There was no blood. Charles exhaled a sigh of relief and just when he thought his troubles were over, he heard a loud knocking, which came from the front door. Charles's head snapped up towards the stairs of the cellar door. He ran a hand through his hair, licking at his lips nervously. Burke was unconscious for now. The stranger who knocked upon their door would eventually go away. Charles waited tensely. The knocking would stop for a moment and then it would start again. _Whoever_ it was that was knocking, knew that someone was in the house and that the person or persons therein were not responding. Charles had no choice. He absently dropped the piece of wood to the floor and then he gagged Burke as quick as he could, even though the other was blacked out. He ran up the steps of the cellar. He restored the hatch on to the cellar's passageway and then he covered it with a rug. He checked himself quickly in the mirror and then, making every effort to calm himself, he headed towards the door.

He opened the door, just a crack, and peered up at their unwelcome visitor. The man was tall and well-muscled, wearing a long, leather coat that reached to his ankles and he was wearing a wide-brimmed hat that covered his eyes. The man did not wear a typical gentleman's suit. He had on a light gray, high-collared shirt and a gray vest, over gray pants that are smeared with mud. His high brown boots were covered in mud as well. He looked like a huntsman. The man's longish hair straggled over his broad shoulders and from beneath the brim of the hat, the man gazed at him dourly with dark brown eyes. Father McCoy had given him a rough description of Mr Howlett and Charles knew without a doubt that this was the man that they had been expecting.

"Yes?"Charles asked abruptly, too befuddled by the man's presence to utter nothing but this short query.

"I was scheduled to meet with Mr Erik Lehnsherr. Please inform him that a Mr James Howlett is here to see him-"The man said in a surprisingly cultured voice, clutching his gloves in his right hand. Charles ventured to open the door wider to address the man with an excuse he had come upon before facing him.

"I beg your pardon, Sir. You were supposed to meet with my master this afternoon, but when you did not arrive at the appointed time, he had to go elsewhere on an important business matter. We did not think that you would be coming around so late in the hour. I was actually sleeping because he has informed me that he might not be coming back to-night, hence, my delay in answering the door-"Charles lied.

The man eyed him strangely. He noticed the tension in Charles's face and shoulders, even though Charles tried to appear calm yet slightly put-off. He peered over Charles's head, trying to see into the house.

"I have spoken to Father McCoy and he has informed me that the matter I was to discuss with Mr Lehnsherr also concerns you. I take it that you are Charles Xavier, his manservant?"

"Indeed, I am his butler-"

"Then perhaps, I could discuss the details of the case with you instead. From what I have garnered from Father McCoy, it was a grievous matter involving a missing person-"

"My apologies, Sir. I was not made privy to it-"

"That is odd. Father McCoy stated in no uncertain terms that you were involved-"Mr Howlett said, quirking a skeptical eyebrow at him. Charles was losing heart; his nervousness was becoming more pronounced. He was concerned that Burke might suddenly gain consciousness and start screaming from the cellar. Charles knew that Father McCoy and Erik had come to an agreement that they would not divulge Erik's nightly transformations to Mr Howlett, on the grounds that the other would overlook the supernatural and focus on the murders. The sole purpose of why Mr Howlett was involved was to aid in the search for Mr Azazel, nothing more. He only wished that the detective would go away and leave him be for the nonce.

"It would be presumptuous of me to entertain your queries without the presence of my employer. The hour is late and I beseech you, Sir, to see my master at an agreeable time. He has left me a message to inform you, should you make an appearance, to come in the morning-"Charles said stiffly, but then Mr Howlett pushed through door and entered the premises even though Charles did not allow him to do so. Charles's tension rose exponentially and he struggled mightily to maintain a calm demeanor.

"With all due respect, Sir! I did not allow you entry! Please, leave!"Charles cried out indignantly.

Mr Howlett sauntered about the receiving hall. He found it curious that Charles Xavier's employer did not even leave him a letter of instruction to reschedule. He stared at Charles Xavier blandly, dismissing him, and then he sat down upon one of the wing chairs in the receiving hall, unwrapping the gray wool scarf he had about his neck.

"Young man, I had just come off a case that took the wind out of me and I need a moment to rest my weary bones. I would appreciate a spot of tea if you could venture to offer me some-"

Charles glared at him indignantly, unable to believe that this man would be so audacious as to order him about. Charles tried to utter his negation, but the man stood up suddenly and started to walk about, looking into the rooms. Charles tried to bar his way.

"Sir, please! I shall give you some tea, but I have my orders and I must not let anyone go about the house without the presence of my employer!"Charles cried out, his gaze imploring and desperate. Charles's nervousness was highly suspicious. It was obvious that Charles was in a hurry to send him off. Mr Howlett already saw something that raised an alarm in his mind. Mr Lehnsherr's study was in such disarray, as if there had been a struggle in there and the contents of the desk had been swept on to the floor. Charles realized he had seen the mess and tried to steer him away. Mr Howlett allowed himself to be guided back to the wing chair and then Charles gave him a curt nod and advised him to wait for the tea. Charles hurried to prepare the tea, glancing in on Mr Howlett on occasion, and when he was done, he handed the other cup. He had brewed it in a rush that it was weak and pale in color. Nevertheless, Mr Howlett drank it off while Charles glared at him silently. Charles was in a state of agitation that Mr Howlett had no intention of leaving and might even insist on staying, but the man finished his tea and stood up, staring at Charles with a knowing grin. Charles then herded him towards the door and Mr Howlett tipped his hat towards him.

"I thank you for your hospitality. Please do inform your employer I shall be on time for our meeting tomorrow morning. Until then-"Mr Howlett said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Good evening, Sir!"Charles said with a practiced politeness that did not reach his eyes and then he watched from the door as Mr Howlett went down the open lawn, out into the streets and then Mr Howlett was gone from his sight. Charles heaved a sigh of relief and locked the door. He was finally able to compose himself and then he went down the dimly-lit cellar to check on Burke. Charles jumped back slightly as Burke glared out at him with his silvery eyes from within the shadows. He was already conscious, but he did not make so much as a peep. He did not even remove his gag. He just followed Charles's movements with his frightful gaze. Burke must have heard his conversation with Mr Howlett. Charles noticed that there was a small line of blood flowing from Burke's forehead. So the clouting he had given Burke earlier did cause a minor injury. Out of his concern for Erik's body, not for Burke's suffering, Charles went to Burke and he drew out a handkerchief to wipe the blood away from Burke's wound, gently clasping Burke's chin in his hand. Burke's eyes softened at his tender touch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you like that. I just didn't want you to make any noise and it was timely that I silenced you in this manner because a man had come looking for Erik and I had to send him away-"

Burke of course, could not respond, but he spoke to Charles using only his eyes. His eyes were raking over Charles's clothed body, desiring to rape him once more. He had been denied the right to touch his conquest and at the back of his mind, if he could only tear Erik to pieces, he would have done so had they not shared the same body. He did not want Erik touching Charles again. Charles was his!

Charles could see the intent in Burke's eyes and he turned away from it, frightened and uneasy. He went to the gas lamp and brought down the wick to dim the light further. He began to climb up the steps and then he glanced back at Burke.

"I shall return for you-"Charles said simply and hurried upstairs. He closed the door to the cellar and prepared himself some supper, occasionally glancing at the cellar door, as if it would explode open at any moment and out will come Burke to take him against his will. Charles let out a trembling breath and strove to ignore the cellar door and Burke. He finished his supper, attended to his toilet and retired to bed, intending to wake up in three hours to peer in on Burke. Father McCoy had assured him that even if left unsupervised, Burke would not have the capability to free himself from the restraints. The straitjacket and the chains had done their job this time. Still, he slept fitfully and he had a terrifying dream of Burke disemboweling him. He was forced to awaken when he sensed something amiss. He always trusted his senses, for it alerted him whenever something terrible was happening. He hurriedly got up from the bed, putting on his robe and then he hurried down the stairs. To his shock, there was a light in the kitchen. He had recalled that he had closed the gas lights before retiring to bed. He moved stealthily, his blood running cold at the thought that Burke might come flying out of the darkness any minute to molest him yet again.

Charles's mouth and throat had become cottony-dry, his face as pale as waxwork; coldness had seeped into his bones as his fear took possession of him. He decided to arm himself and so he went to a nearby drawer and took out a letter opener. Although it pained him to do this, he will have to harm Erik's body to defend himself against Burke. Surely, this would deter Burke from attempting to rape him, if he showed Burke that seducing him or even raping him will not be an easy task this time. He carefully walked towards the cellar and then his heart fell to his stomach when he saw that the trapdoor to the cellar had been flung open. His entire body growing numb, he peered into the cellar and saw that the light he had dimmed down had been extinguished. He had set one foot on to the top step of the cellar when he heard Burke's voice.

"Yes, unbind me, Sir! They have kept me against my will! Please, hurry before they come!"Burke said with such uncharacteristic urgency. Someone had entered the house and this person was unwittingly releasing that monster Burke from his bonds. In desperation, Charles picked up the table candle, lit it and then he hurried down the steps, his heart was in his throat and the blood was thudding within his ears in his terror. He had an idea who it was that had entered the house and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Mr Howlett, tearing the straitjacket away from Burke's body.

"Nooo!"Charles wailed out in warning, but it was too late. Burke was unbound and God help them, he did not know what horrors he would have to face now that Burke was free to move about. Mr Howlett turned to face Charles, about to utter some indignant and misplaced reprimand when Burke lifted the same piece of wood Charles had used on him earlier and clubbed the back of Mr Howlett's head with it. Mr Howlett groaned and sagged to the floor. Charles uttered a small, frightened cry. He was not sure if Mr Howlett was unconscious at this point or if the fatal blow had killed him. His eyes were riveted to Mr Howlett's prone body and then his head snapped up to see that Burke was striding towards him, his leering grin wide and full of his dark intent.

"Hello there, little lamb. I've missed you!"Burke said in a guttural voice. Charles could only stand there, immobile, his knees shaking, fearful over what Burke was about to do. Charles was minutely shaking his head, as if he was refusing to accept that this nightmare was happening again, but before Burke could reach for him, Mr Howlett got to his feet and attacked Burke, roaring. He tackled Burke from behind and then they began to hail punches at each other. Charles could only watch helplessly as the two men fought. Mr Howlett did not see Burke's face earlier because the cellar was dark, but when he had a good view of the man he had released, he realized he was in error. This was the same man that the authorities had been looking for and somehow, he was kept at bay in this cellar. Now, he had unwittingly freed him. Burke suddenly punched him in the throat and that took the wind out of him. He was choking and gagging, grasping at his own throat. Burke found the piece of wood again and before Mr Howlett could defend himself, Burke smashed the wood on top of his head. Mr Howlett began to see spots of light before his vision, the edges going dim and then the tattooed horror repeatedly clobbered him over the head with the wood. Mr Howlett could hear Charles screaming, begging for Burke to stop, but the bastard was relentless. Mr Howlett uttered one final groan and he collapsed to the floor.

Burke was about to deal the killing blow, but Charles stopped him by hugging his midsection and he was sobbing."Burke please! Don't kill him!"

Charles tried to reach for Burke's hand drawing it close so that he could kiss it."Come away with me. Let us leave him here and come away. I know what you want!"

Burke suddenly reached down, pushing Charles's hands away. Instead of a leering grin, his expression had grown solemn."No, flower. Not this time-"

"W-What do you mean?"Charles said in a small voice, his eyes trembling and full of tears. Burke gently reached up and caressed Charles's cheek and then he drew Charles close so he could give him a hungry kiss. Charles did not fight him off. The letter opener had already fallen to the floor. He reached for Burke's collar instead to draw him close. Burke rashly cut off the kiss and then he pushed Charles away from himself, clutching the back of Charles's neck possessively, staring down at Charles intently. Charles had reached for Burke's forearm, holding it in his hands, crying in a soft and imploring manner. Burke pressed his mouth to Charles's ear and what he said next stabbed an icy shard into Charles's heart.

"Time for me to go. I'll come back for you, Charles. I'll come back and when I do, your master will be finally out of the way-"

Charles's eyes were wide and shocked as he tried to stop Burke from leaving the house, but Burke overpowered him. Burke pushed him on to the floor, turned away from him and ran up the steps as fast as he could. He flung the front door open, breathing in the night air and grinning to himself. He raced across the front lawn, laughing in that grating, maniacal way of his and then fog engulfed him and he was gone.

At first, Charles could not get up from the floor where Burke had pushed him. His legs had refused to move. He was far too distraught by what Burke had said to him. Burke had ran off with Erik's body, with the intent of taking full possession of it and getting rid of Erik. Charles could not get over the awfulness of it. He finally found the strength to rise up and he tried to give chase to Burke, but to his horror, the fog had grown thick out on the streets, as if the fog had conspired to aid in Burke's escape. There would be no way for Charles to find him in this soup. Charles looked about despairingly, his chest hurting at the thought that Erik would be gone from him forever. He staggered about the lawn senselessly, not knowing what to do, calling Erik's name softly at first and then he screamed Erik's name out loud one final time and collapsed to his knees, sobbing, his fists pressed to his face now that all hope was lost.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Apologies for the dark aspect of this fic. It was meant to be written this way in keeping with the theme I had in mind. Whatever I am writing here is not a reflection of the Victorian Era but rather an influence of what I had read; like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and about Jack the Ripper. I did a bit of research on some of the things I wrote here, but regardless of the macabre theme, the Victorian Era is one that fascinates me even to this day. I consider that era to be romantic and rich in eloquence and culture.

* * *

Charles stood there in the fog and the mist, shivering from the cold night air, waiting expectantly for Burke to suddenly return once the other realizes that he had no means to hold Erik against his will. When daylight comes, Burke would not be able to prevent Erik from taking his body back. The bizarre condition of Burke's possession was that he could only come out at night, allowing Erik to be restored to his body by day. And yet, terrible thoughts ran through Charles's mind as he waited...and waited, for a long time. The tears had grown cold upon his cheeks, causing his face to go numb. What if Burke was able to retain his control over Erik's body? What if by some cruel turn of events, Erik would not be able to emerge even with the sun high up in the sky? Burke sounded so sure of himself when he whispered his intentions into Charles's ear. What could Burke be doing at this point? What could he be thinking of?

He realized that it was futile to remain standing there. If Burke should return, he would eventually make an appearance and turn up somewhere or, God-willing, Erik would emerge by daylight and come back to the house of his own accord. And, there was still the matter of the meddlesome detective in their cellar. The man was surely dead after Burke had given him such a vicious thrashing. Charles had reluctantly returned into the house to see to the man's state. He had touched Mr Howlett's jugular vein to check for a pulse and he immediately felt the fluttering cadences of the other's vein. Charles stared down at the man in wonder. To his astonishment, the man was still alive. Mr Howlett was made of sterner stuff after all.

When Charles had found him, Mr Howlett was lying in a pool of his own blood and his clothes were a mess with it. His face was bruised and badly beaten, and he was bleeding copiously from the head, but somehow, Mr Howlett managed to gain consciousness to look up at Charles as the other settled the back of his head upon something soft and yielding. Charles had laid Mr Howlett's head onto his waiting lap. The young butler was already tending to his wounds, cleaning up the blood and preparing to bandage him.

"You Sir, are deplorable for allowing that misbegotten devil to leave this house!"Charles scolded him sharply, his face twisted up in his utter disgust. Charles was angry with him, but he could not allow a fellow human being to bleed to death even though the other had done him wrong. Mr Howlett groaned and tried to sit up. His vision spun, which caused him to sink back on to Charles's lap.

"That was...that was the tattooed man-"Mr Howlett gasped out.

Burke's notoriety was not lost to Mr Howlett, what with the violence of his crimes. Charles would not be surprised if Burke's name would reach even the smallest Burg in London. Charles could only grimly contemplate the black deeds that Erik's body would be forced to do now that Burke had free rein to use Erik's body to commit heinous acts for his sporting fun.

"Yes-"

"What was he doing here?"Mr Howlett said feebly.

"I was restraining him! He has my master hostage and thanks to your idiotic prying he is on the loose!"Charles snapped at him.

"He has Mr Lehnsherr?"

"Yes he does!"

"How...how were you able to restrain him? He's a goddamned animal!"Mr Howlett said in a strained voice and he winced as Charles dabbed antiseptic to the wound at the top of his head with sudden ferocity. Mr Howlett groaned. The tattooed bastard had split his scalp open and he may require stitches.

"I will not answer anymore of your queries! Now, lie still while I finish bandaging your head!"Charles cried out irritably. His anger was nothing but a sham; he was concerned that Mr Howlett might question him further about Erik's predicament. He needed to speak with Father McCoy first and gain his counsel. He was still distraught that Erik was gone from him that he was not thinking straight. He thought it best to say as little as possible, lest he further arouse Mr Howlett's curiosity.

"I shall take you to the local infirmary. I've only wrapped these bandages around your head to stop the bleeding, but you need to be attended on by a physician!"

Charles drew away from Mr Howlett and guided him to a sitting position."Are you capable of walking? The infirmary is a bit of a way from here-"

"I can manage it-"Mr Howlett said in a small voice. Charles helped him up and they slowly made their way up the cellar steps. Mr Howlett hobbled about as he walked, but Charles aided him by holding on to his waist, his arm draped over Charles's shoulder. They were now out the front door, walking across the sparse and grassy lawn. The fog was still thick, but Charles had picked up a lantern and there was enough illumination coming from the lampposts which looked like ghostly light orbs, lining the side of the streets. They walked in silence for some time, but Charles was still angry with Mr Howlett that he could not prevent himself from reprimanding the other further.

"You bloody stupid fool! How dare you break into our house! Just because my master is away and I am but a mere servant, you think you have all the right in the world to do as you please? You did not consider the serious repercussion of your actions?"

"You were behaving suspiciously!"Mr Howlett said in a wounded voice, as if this would justify what he had done. Mr Howlett had hidden himself somewhere and then he broke into Mr Lehnsherr's house the moment the gaslights were turned off. When he had been in the house earlier, he had seen the faint light from beneath the floorboards of the kitchen when he had peeked in. He had deduced that Charles Xavier may have either done something to his employer or that the said employer may have committed a crime and that the butler was covering up for him. The butler was indeed hiding something beneath the kitchen floor, but he did not expect that the other was restraining a madman when he freed Burke from his bonds. Burke was so convincing in the dark, playing the frightened victim.

Charles could only roll his eyes at what Mr Howlett had said in indignation, replying sarcastically."And with your astute guesswork, you have assumed that I had done something I should be guilty of?"

Mr Howlett was very much chastised and had kept his voice low."I assure you, my hunches have always been on point. This is the only time I have been duped by someone. I thought that man was your captive and that you had a scuffle with him. I was going to comment on that bruising around your neck, but I suppose all of that does not matter now-"

Had the night not been so bitingly cold and the visibility poor, Mr Howlett would have seen Charles blush. The bruising around his neck was the result of Erik's love bites. It must have shown out of his collar because he had failed to fasten his tie properly in his haste. Charles decided to steer the topic away from himself. He had to keep the man conscious, which was the reason Charles kept engaging the other in some conversation. He continued to guide Mr Howlett as they walked slowly down the foggy streets.

"Why for God's sake did you even become a detective? Are you even properly trained?"

"I was a constable once, with the rank of Inspector, but my superintendent and I did not see eye to eye-"

"I fail to see why not-"Charles said with snide insolence, causing the detective to chuckle bitterly, but he still continued.

"Eventually, I left the force and set up a private office. I handle cases that usually involved missing persons and confirming the veracity of certain valuables-"

Mr Howlett stopped for a moment to regard him."Tell me, how could your master have gotten entangled with that brute? Why was he kidnapped?"

Charles sighed wearily, closing his eyes for a moment."Sir, I think it best that we do not discuss of this matter until you have spoken with Father McCoy. Now that Mr Lehnsherr has been abducted, I need further instructions as well and Father McCoy was our closest confidante. I shall need his guidance before I report anything to Mr Lehnsherr's family-"

"Very well-"

"Ah, here we are! Watch your step, Sir-"Charles said and then he helped Mr Howlett through the hospital doors and called for assistance from one of the night nurses.

Charles then made his way out of the hospital after a few hours and he hurried back towards his and Erik's residence. It was nearly morning. He had locked the front door when he and Mr Howlett had left, but it appears, it had remained locked. Erik had not returned as he had hoped. With a heavy heart, Charles cleaned and organized the cellar and then he finished whatever chores he could finish, still waiting...expecting Erik to turn up, but there was no knock on the door, no sudden appearance. Charles fought back the tears that welled in his eyes as he went about his daily tasks, until the light of noon streamed into the windows with a dreary cast. Still no sign of Erik. Charles's eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, but he dared not rest. He kept on looking out the window, knowing it was futile to do so, but clinging on to the faint hope that struggled within his chest. He needed to see Father McCoy. He took a quick bath, which somewhat cleared his senses, but it did not refresh him; his eyes were stinging and he felt light-headed from exhaustion. Nevertheless, he had put on his walking clothes and stepped out of the house, into their suburban neighborhood to head into the metropolis proper.

The streets of London had always daunted him, for every which way, people milled about and seemed to be in a rush. There was much hustle and bustle by day, the throng moving in a swarm. At night, only the pubs and disreputable saloons would come alive with debaucheries left unsaid. Some of the people rode on omnibuses or trains to get to their destination and Charles had dared not ride on these modes of transportation, seeing that it was packed thus with people, their bodies pressed closely together as if they were cattle being carted off. Whenever he went to market, he walked on foot or if he was carrying a great amount of provisions, he would hire a cab.

He was an estate lad, through and through and was raised among people who had a more genteel and respectable breeding. When he and Erik had moved to the city, he was shocked by the state of it. The sewer system and the suffocating canals left him aghast and choking the first time he and Erik went through one such canal on a boat. Up on the rooftops, he thought he was imagining things, but he was actually seeing numerous chimney sweeps covered from head to foot with soot, looking like smoke-ghosts or black imps under the gray light of the city. When they changed vehicles and rode on a Hansom cab, several scenes from below equally appalled him. It was the first time he had seen so many people sorting through a dust-heap as if they were shopping for goods and seeing their poor, haggard faces drew pity in Charles's heart. Erik had already warned him about the beggars and the street urchins who would chase him and beg for alms if he entertained them. Charles had disobeyed Erik on occasion to give whatever he can to these pitiful individuals. One of them had nearly picked his pockets had he not been on the alert.

Today, he was feeling ill in both body and soul to give anyone any notice. His mind was only latched on to the idea that he had to get to Father McCoy and he had hoped that the man would give him some comfort; to help him understand his predicament. It seems as if nothing would ever ease the burden that he carried as he made his way through the city streets, determined to get to Father McCoy's church. He was overcome with his grief over Erik's disappearance that it was all he could do to prevent himself from going mad; to lose his senses and end up screaming and crying in despair. He chose to make himself numb, to keep the madness at bay. When he arrived at Father McCoy's church, he rushed down the pews, heading straight for the priest as the other spoke to his attendants while preparing for the arrival of his congregation. Father McCoy took one look at his face and he knew something awful had happened.

"Mr Xavier, what-"

Charles interrupted him."Please father, I must speak to you at once!"

Father McCoy gestured for him to follow him upstairs."Come with me-"

They went into Father McCoy's office and even before the priest could sit down, Charles had uttered his plight.

"Burke has taken Mr Lehnsherr's body away!"Charles wailed out in a shaking voice, his chin trembling, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

Father McCoy was stunned."What? How?"

Charles shook his head vehemently."I do not know how he was able to prevent Erik from returning to the house now that it is daylight, but it was Mr Howlett who had released Burke from his restraints-"

Father McCoy was so shocked to hear this news that his knees gave out and he sat heavily back into his chair, his mouth working wordlessly for a few seconds, his face going pale. Both he and Charles understood the horrible aftermath that Burke's freedom would cause. Charles decided to plod on.

"Burke had deceived Mr Howlett into releasing him, pretending to be a captive in our household. Mr Howlett broke into the house, thinking I was behaving suspiciously and hiding deeds of a criminal nature-"

The priest passed a hand over his eyes."I'm sorry to hear that, Charles-"

Charles drew closer to him, his expression agonized."Father, what do we do?"

Father McCoy was silent for a moment, unable to answer Charles immediately. Charles knelt in front of him and looked up at him with imploring and desperate eyes."Father, please help me! Help us! I don't know what to do anymore!"

The priest reached out and placed a reassuring hand upon Charles's shoulder."Charles, we must first pray to the Lord God, to give us courage-"

"Yes, we must!"Charles agreed, holding Father McCoy's hands in his. They both prayed in silence and then Father McCoy looked up.

"I thank God that Burke did not harm you-"The priest said, staring intently at Charles's face. Charles looked away from him, his expression wretched.

"He will never harm me-"

"Pray tell, how are you convinced of this?"

"Because Mr Lehnsherr would never permit it!"Charles said vehemently.

The priest was silent for a moment. What he said next startled Charles."Charles, is there something I should know about you and Mr Lehnsherr?"

Charles stiffened at his words. Why would Father McCoy ask him such a thing? Although it was true that he and Erik had just recently began their affair, why would it concern the priest of this matter? Why would he voice out his suspicions like this?

"I don't understand what you mean, Father-"Charles said evasively.

"Charles, I do not intend to make any presumptions, but I must ask you, are you having an affair with your employer? Please be honest with me. The Lord our God sees everything. We will not be able to gain the Lord's mercy with lies and deceit-"

Charles was silent for a moment, at a loss for words, the turmoil within him wreaking such dissent within his mind. If Father McCoy knew the truth, he might withdraw his assistance and Charles would be left all alone to face Burke. There will be no more deliverance or hope left if that happened. Besides that, having a homosexual relationship was illegal in their country. He had to lie, for Erik's sake, even if it meant his eternal damnation.

"I have known Mr Lehnsherr since we were little boys, Father. He was my only friend. Any affection I feel for him is purely out of a love for a man I consider my brother. He is very dear to me. If it seems odd that I remain by his side even after Burke had...used me against my will, it is only because I see beyond the deeds done unto me. I see what a good man Mr Lehnsherr is and I do not want to lose him to the evil that had possessed him-"Charles said in a steady voice and somehow, it seemed to satisfy Father McCoy, even though Charles did not answer him directly.

"Alright then. Rest here, Charles. I have to finish my sermon this afternoon. Do not return to Mr Lehnsherr's house tonight, for Burke might be lying in wait for you. I say though, whatever happened to Mr Howlett?"

"I took him to a hospital within the vicinity of our street. He was injured during his scuffle with Burke-"

Father McCoy was immediately concerned."I see. We shall visit him together after my sermon and we will have to make plans on how to capture Burke-"

"Are we...are we going to involve the authorities, Father McCoy?"

"I'm afraid that we must, Charles. It is not a matter that could be left to three men alone. Burke is a very violent and dangerous man-"

Charles's face fell, his eyes trembling and full of fear." But...but what about Mr Azazel?"

"Once Mr Howlett is well, he shall see to the task of locating Mr Azazel, but as for Burke, measures have to be taken to ensnare him. There has been enough innocent blood spilled on his behalf. I know it is hard for you to accept this Charles, but Mr Lehnsherr would have to be incarcerated so that we may contain Burke-"

Upon hearing this, Charles began to sob uncontrollably, devastated and heartbroken by what Father McCoy had said. He had covered his eyes with his trembling hands and he cried for some time before stopping, speaking to the priest in a hitching, breathless voice.

"Is there no other way, Father?"Charles murmured.

"This is the only way we can help Mr Lehnsherr, Charles-"Father McCoy said sadly. He was moved by Charles's concern for his master.

Charles shook his head weakly. He could not accept what Father McCoy had said. If Erik was imprisoned once he is captured, his beloved would be parted from him and Erik would have to atone for sins he did not even commit. It was not fair to Erik, a man who had strove to be decent and good. Charles was too soul-weary to object. Father McCoy advised Charles to lie back in the couch in his office, promising that he would return after his duties have been accomplished. Father McCoy stirred the coals in the fireplace for him and left him to his own devices.

When the priest had left him, Charles slept fitfully, stirring about the couch and listening to the sounds of the Church organ and the singing of the congregation down below. Their voices seemed to lull him to sleep and he finally succumbed to that black place behind his lids. He was startled into wakefulness when he heard the clattering of glass or porcelain within the room. It was father McCoy, laying out the tea things for them both. Father McCoy gave him a chagrined smile.

"Did I wake you, Charles?"

Charles rubbed at his eyes and yawned."Oh not at all. I needed to be up and about anyway-" He took out his pocket watch and was startled to find that he had slept a while. It was already nighttime. The drapes were drawn down and the room was dimly lit, which prevented him from determining the passing of time. He looked up at Father McCoy worriedly.

"Why did you not wake me?"

"You needed your rest, Charles. I went to the hospital without you. I spoke to Mr Howlett. He is recuperating quite well, if you must know-"

Charles made a face."I care not for him, Father-"

"I can understand why, but do not let it cloud your better judgement, Charles. Whatever wrong he has done to you, you must forgive him for it-"

Charles signed dejectedly and nodded his acquiescence."Shall we return to the house, Father McCoy?"

"No Charles. We both know what would happen if you did that. We will wait until daylight comes and then we shall go back to Mr Lehnsherr's house for your belongings. I have already spoken to the authorities and they have been sending me letters, informing me of the state of the house. No one has approached it since you left-"

Charles ran a hand through his hair, completely vexed that he failed to gain consciousness at the opportune moment. Father McCoy handed him a cup of tea and they both sat quietly as they stared at the fire, drinking their tea and thinking their own thoughts. Charles suddenly stood up to stretch his limbs and then he walked over to the window, parting the heavy brocade curtains and gazing out. His shoulders sagged when he saw that the fog had enveloped the entire city once more. How he hated the city fog, for it hid such evil deeds within its obscure veil...

Burke on the other hand, thrived in the fog. He detested London before, but with the fog rolling in every night, the streets have now become his playground. He could do whatever he wanted to do and no one could stop him, now that he had control over Erik Lehnsherr's body. He could dart in and out of the fog whenever there was a need to evade the authorities and it served him quite well in the past hour.

Had Charles looked directly at the rooftops from his view in the window, he would have been thrown in a state of utter terror because he would have seen that Burke was actually lurking outside, watching him from an elaborately spired rooftop, some distance from the church. Burke would not dare to abduct Charles. He had to keep away from him for now. He held his black top hat by the brim, pulling it down over his head to prevent it from flying off as the wind ruffled his hair about; the very wind also caused his cape and his coattails to flap about wildly. He had a respectable tailor fashion him this all-black bespoke suit, meant for a gentleman. He threatened the tailor at knife-point and the man had done a good job of it, afterwards, he slit the man's throat. He stole the top hat that he was wearing along with a red woolen scarf to cover his tattooed face. He had placed the gold-tipped cane he had also filched close by his feet so that he may keep his balance. He exhaled a breath of contentment, his frightening smile wide and full of teeth.

Everything he had on him was stolen, of course. He had murdered a rich couple in their home so that he could use their money for his own means. He was even able to find a suitable boot-licker to do his bidding. When he had escaped from Lehnsherr's house, the first thing he had done was to hunt the streets for a thug willing to get their hands dirty; someone who could easily be bribed or incited to follow orders. Not too gullible, but not cunning enough to double-cross him. He had dangled a generous amount of stolen pound notes before the man, with the promise of more if he would restrain Burke before morning to prevent Erik from escaping and he had given further instructions for the man to undo the restraints once night has fallen. He had now turned the tables on Lehnsherr. He did not acquire the means yet to shunt the weak-willed pansy's soul from this body, but he knew in time, he would have the power to do so. And, when he had finally gained full control, he would take Charles for himself.

Even now, his body burned for Charles's heat. He wanted to bask in the scent of his comely 'flower'. He missed the taste of Charles's skin and the feel of Charles's red lips against his. He wanted to nuzzle his face into the musky scent of come spilling from Charles's manhood and to suck him into a state of ecstasy until Charles begged for more. Charles aroused such yearning in him that just simply thinking about him caused Burke's erection to press painfully against his trousers.

"Sir, whatcha lookin' at?"Cain Marko, his personal goon mumbled from close by, hugging a nearby chimney, his grubby hands clinging on to the brick surface of it like claws. Marko could barely keep his balance unlike Burke, who stood without fear upon the shingles of the roof, precariously balanced close to the edge. It was perhaps due to this streak of death-wish within Burke that made him fearless. Marko had followed him to the top, gazing at him with worshipful eyes. He knew about Burke's crimes and had willingly submitted himself to be the other man's lackey. Burke had promised him a steady stipend for his services and had given him booze to drink all day long while keeping guard on his 'other self'. Burke only had one strict imperative for Marko. He must not let the 'other' go free. He will only free Burke the moment night comes and Marko had taken on the duty with no questions asked as long as he was given his reward. He did not even care if his new master was infatuated with another man.

"My little lamb-"Burke said huskily, his satisfied grin still in place. He has such plans for Charles Xavier. Such plans!

"Wouldya like me to get 'im, Sir?"Marko crooned out ingratiatingly.

Burke shook his head slowly."He'll be coming to me of his own accord, arms wide open-"

"Jolly good, Sir!"Marko nodded enthusiastically, his wide open maw full of his rotten teeth.

Burke sighted on something that drew his interest. There was a young man that somewhat resembled Charles, who was walking down the street below. With unnaturally sharp eyes, Burke was able to see that the young man's hair was dark and wavy, like Charles's hair, his eyes pale and his skin like alabaster.

"Well...there is something you can do for me-"Burke said in a contemplative voice and Marko greedily leaned in to follow Burke's orders.

The young man was taken unconscious into Burke's new residence; an abandoned lunatic asylum where unspeakable deeds have been done upon the patients, leading to its foreclosure. Even the derelicts had avoided the place due to their superstitious fear of demons and ghosts, leaving the building to rot and crumble with misuse. Marko had led Burke to this location for it suited his master's needs. Inside one of the modestly sized rooms was a large cage, meant to control a violent bedlamite. The first morning that Burke had been bound within the cage, Marko had clamped hand shackles upon Burke's wrists and tied down his ankles with rope to prevent Lehnsherr from escaping. When Erik had awoken to the sight of this place, he had screamed repeatedly for help. He had screamed himself hoarse until he lost consciousness. Marko was under strict orders to ignore Erik's cries. It was easy to do. Marko simply drank until he too, had passed out. He woke up in the afternoon to the sound of Erik Lehnsherr's raspy sobs and when night had finally fallen, Marko entered the room to free his strange employer from his bonds. Ravenous and thirsty, Burke had Marko bring him some repast and when he had his fill, he made plans with Marko. He informed the thug of his intention to watch Charles Xavier's movements. Burke had deduced that Charles would not be in Lehnsherr's residence that night and he was right. The only other person who knew of Burke's true nature was Father McCoy and Burke had an idea which church the priest belonged to. In a short span of time, Burke was able to put together a gentleman's attire to prevent himself from being recognized by the authorities, killing and stealing for it. He was able to locate father McCoy's church and he patiently waited until Charles made an appearance at a window from within the church. Now, to sate his hungering for Charles, Burke ordered Marko to abduct the young man that resembled Charles. Marko was able to club the young man over the head and he surreptitiously carried the unconscious youth using a fruit wagon.

Marko unceremoniously dragged the young man by his ankles into Burke's cage, where Burke was already lying in wait. When Burke had taken a good look at the young man's face, he was disappointed to find that the youth's face was far too rough for his liking. He had Charles's body type and hair color, but the resemblance ended there. The youth had thick eyebrows and narrow eyes, unlike Charles's large, deep-set eyes which had entranced him with their tenderness. Still, why let a body like this go to waste? He could just fantasize about Charles as he fucked this youth in his stead. Burke took his new clothes off carefully and then he flung the unconscious young man on to the bed, tearing his clothes off and then turning him around to lie on his stomach so that Burke could rape him from behind. The young man was shocked into consciousness, the moment his backside was violated and he screamed loudly. His screams were like that of a gutted animal. He only stopped struggling and screaming when Burke had beheaded him as he raped him. Burke had kept on sodomizing the corpse long after it had grown stiff and cold beneath him, but somehow...he found no satisfaction in the horrible act he had done. He ended up masturbating just to find some release, remembering his sexual congress with Charles and that got him off with a tepid orgasm. He needed Charles. Charles was a tantalizing frustration for him because Charles was the only man he could not injure and he found the irony of it so deliciously stimulating. He sighed, glanced at the severed head that was lying close by, the dead boy's eyes had rolled to the whites and the harsh mouth was hanging open. It annoyed him that the youth's eyes were actually gray and not blue. He missed looking into Charles's startling blue eyes. He knew that his counterpart longed to gaze into Charles's eyes as well and thoughts of Erik aroused a simmering rage within him. An insolent smile formed upon his lips as he suddenly thought of something wicked. He called out to Marko.

His thug was actually watching the entire thing from a peephole, sickly fascinated and drawn to what Burke was doing. What Burke had done was gruesome, but to him, it was also worthy of admiration. Burke was a monster, a man who defied the laws of men and spat in the face of righteousness and morality. A psychopath, yes, but a charismatic one no less. These were the very ideals that drew Marko to him in the first place. He fashioned himself as the man's disciple and that he too, would one day have the same power as his master. Marko jumped slightly from where he stood because Burke somehow knew that he was eavesdropping. Burke did not shout out his name. He spoke it out conversationally, his voice frighteningly husky and intimate. Marko stepped out of his hiding place and drew closer to the cage. He placed a trembling hand to his mouth, his eyes wide and moist. The strong smell of blood hit him in the face and his stomach lurched at it, nearly causing him to vomit. He dared not show Burke any weakness. In his henchman's perspective, if he showed Burke that he was not game to his master's whims, then he would not be a worthy disciple. Marko slowly brought his hand down and grasped the metal bar of the cage, leaning in.

"Yes Mr Burke, Sir?"

Burke was still naked, his entire body basted in the young man's blood as he sat on the edge of the bed. The bed was soaked with much the same. The blood had splashed down to the floor and was dangerously close to spreading beyond the confines of the cage and Marko dared not move away from it even as it touched his booted foot. The beheaded corpse was lying on its stomach, legs spread apart and the hands were still like grasping claws upon the sheets. The severed head was facing Marko and he could see the look of agony permanently stamped upon the youth's features. The entire scene was like a back-alley slaughter house after an animal had been beheaded and drained of blood.

"Let's have some fun, shall we? Listen very carefully-"

Erik could not open his eyes at first. His eyes felt gummy and crusted over. Perhaps it was better if he did not open his eyes. He knew Burke had done something horrible and his consciousness had fled from it in terror, into the nothingness inside his head. His mind simply could not comprehend it and yet, he knew there was no turning away from this. He smelled the metallic tang of blood even before his eyes even caught sight of it. He was lying on top of something stiff, like a sack filled with sand, but he knew it was not a sandbag. There was also a wet and sticky squelching as his limbs stirred upon the sheets. He finally opened his eyes and he uttered a trembling scream of terror at what he saw. He was straddled on top of a naked corpse, the body resembling that of Charles. Part of the pale skin still remained untouched by the blood. The head was turned at an unnatural angle because...because the head was already parted from the body. The head was turned away from him and the corpse's wavy, dark brown hair concealed the face further. Erik's eyes were wide and nearly bulging from the sockets as he stared at this pitiful corpse. Such was his shock that he could only draw in quivering breaths. Erik slowly lifted his shaking hand, the one that was not shackled and with excruciating care, he turned the face of the severed head towards him. His heart was clipping painfully in his chest as he wondered if this was Charles that Burke had murdered. He whispered Charles's name, tears springing from his eyes and he thought he would go insane if it was indeed Charles. When he saw the face, he was relieved that it was not his beloved, but it did not make this situation any better. A young man was lying dead beneath him, violently raped and possibly tortured by Burke.

The worst part of it was that his manhood was still inside the corpse's backside. The corpse's legs were like white slabs of stone beneath him because Rigor Mortis was already setting in. Erik's own legs were tied down and he could not move away, but his right arm was free from the shackles. His other wrist was still clamped to the hand shackle, the other end of which was connected to the metal bar of his cage. The head of the bed was shoved close to the bars so that he could be placed in this position. He knew this was Burke's idea of a joke. Burke was a sick and demented man and Erik wanted to kill him for this. He tried to pull away from the corpse's body and to his never ending horror, he could not pull his manhood out of the corpse. He struggled and squirmed. He was screaming with both disgust and fear.

"Bastard! You bastard Burke! Oh, you horrid monster!"Erik wailed out in a trembling voice and he violently thrashed about in an attempt to undo the restraints, shouting and screaming incomprehensible cries. He suddenly felt something hard hit the back of his head and he groaned, his head sagging against the corpse's chest. Someone had hit him from behind and this someone was undoing the ropes at his legs, allowing him to unglue himself from the dead body. He scrambled away and before he could face his jailer, a strong jet of water pushed him backwards. His body was slammed against the bars of his cage and he spluttered and struggled as he was subdued by the stream of water that came from a hose. He squinted his eyes so that he could have a look at the man who aimed the water hose at him. The man was large and hulking, his head bald and his face pugnacious. He had on a huge grin which showed Erik his rotten teeth. Erik tried to get away but he could not because his other wrist was still shackled. The man finally let up with the hose and Erik was able to face his captor.

"Who are you?"Erik said in a strained voice, coughing and gasping with his exertions, his sinuses still stinging because of the water.

Cain Marko grinned at him malignantly."Cain Marko at yer service, Sir!"

"Why are you keeping me here?"

Erik thought he needn't have asked Marko that because he knew Marko was somehow in league with Burke and that they are keeping him against his will so that Burke could use his body at night to go about doing Lord knows what abominable horrors. Marko gave him a knowing and calculating smile.

"You know the answer to that, Sir!"

Erik looked about him. He was in some sort of decaying hospital, an old Mental Asylum perhaps or a Sanitorium. He had been to enough mental institutions during the course of his studies to know enough what this place was. He was confined to an inmate's cage which was meant to separate violent patients from the rest. He looked on at the wet bed with the headless body still strapped to it. The head had rolled of into a corner, the severed end facing Erik. Erik pitied the poor boy and mourned his grisly death silently. Blood and water made the tiles slick beneath Erik's feet, but the rest of it has siphoned down the gratings at the sides of the cage which served as a drainage system. Marko had worked out how to activate the mechanism that opened the gratings to prevent the flood of water and blood from rushing across the room's entire flooring. Erik's own body was still dripping with water, plastering his hair against his head. The blast of water was freezing cold and it made him shiver uncontrollably. On wobbling knees, Erik tried to get up from his crouching position and faced Marko.

"Why are you helping Burke? He's a madman and a murderer! He used my body to kill this young man. What he is doing is sick and evil! Have you no fear for the salvation of your soul?" Erik said tightly, doing his utmost to prevent his teeth from chattering.

"He has paid me well, Sir-"

Erik's face scrunched up painfully at that."I shall pay you double the amount then! Just please, help me end this madness!"

Marko shook his head, smiling tauntingly."I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir. I'm havin' a smashing time with Master Burke! Why the bloody hell should I stop?"

Erik realized it was futile to speak to this man. He was clearly under Burke's influence and might very well be as insane as Burke. Erik tugged at the shackle that had restrained him and saw that it was locked in place. He realized how hopeless his situation was and he slumped down against the bars, crying silently, defeated. He wanted to give up, to agree to Burke's terms, if only to prevent Burke from harming Charles. Charles may be convinced that Burke would never harm him, but seeing how Burke killed that young man only made it clear what Burke's true intentions were for Charles.


	9. Chapter 9

Posted this as soon as I possibly could. I hope it will make up for all the angst that we had to endure from the previous Chapters. T_T And please don't worry, this fic will have a happy ending somehow :)

* * *

The citizens of London were flung into a state of panic and fear as Burke went on with his killing spree. Burke had a particular predilection for dark-haired youths who had pale skin and pale eyes, men who closely resembled Charles, brutally murdering them and molesting them in a gristly manner. A physician appointed by the authorities had discovered that these young men were raped and mutilated, simultaneously, leading to their deaths. An edict was eventually issued from her majesty's court that a curfew would be strictly implemented to prevent further murders from taking place, but that did not deter Burke from his fun and games. He broke into houses, just so he could abduct his prize and rape them elsewhere, or if the situation allowed it, he would rape the young men in their very own beds. He was insatiable, even raping and murdering two men in one night. It frustrated Scotland Yard's finest and they clamored for Burke's blood. The paranoia Burke had instilled in the people had caused a number of violent and unfounded conflicts between the authorities and the citizens themselves because the people had begun to lose faith in the capability of the police to capture the madman who had raped and killed their young men. Such was the chaos Burke's actions had instigated. Burke in turn, basked in all this mayhem. He watched and gloated as one neighbor would turn a pistol on another neighbor, fearing that the other harbored the notorious rapist or was in fact, the culprit himself, escalating into a bloody shootout and all about the city, people brawled and fought each other, pointing accusing fingers at one another. From afar, Burke laughed maniacally, watching them all as they made fools of themselves over him.

"Look at them! Like beasts in cages turning around and about, trapped by their suspicions and fears! No, they are far worse than that. Maggots! Maggots they are, squirming within the rotting innards of a corpse, desperate to be freed from their impotence!"Burke had uttered to Marko once while they were out in the streets, watching the escalating violence.

Burke couldn't help himself. He was compelled to rape and maim the young men he had killed because they alleviated this hungering in him for Charles. He wondered at times if what he felt for Charles was the result of Erik Lehnsherr's desire for the young man; that perhaps his obsession with Charles was his other self's influence on his being. When he first met Charles, his intention had been to rape and murder that young man. Now, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. It frustrated him to no end. He wanted Charles, but for reasons he could not even explain to himself. He wanted to possess Charles's body; he wanted to make him bleed. He shook with ague as his desire to make love to Charles took control of his senses, but there was also this violent need in him to throttle and maim his pretty little flower, thinking that once he had done so, this would end his unnecessary obsession for the other. He knew where the priest had tucked away his conquest. Unbeknownst to Charles and the priest, Burke would sometimes enter Charles's bedroom, which was located in a secluded house church in the city and he watched the other sleep. He didn't touch Charles. He simply stared down at him, his expression hard and cold, but at the same time, full of his sick longing for the young man. After lingering for a while, Burke would leave, running into the fog, his black cape billowing about him. After seeing Charles, he would feel strangely invigorated, ready to cause even more mischief.

Months had passed by as terror reigned over the city and not one person was spared of the cataclysmic effect of Burke's deeds. By nightfall, the respectable streets of London resembled a sepulchre and was most especially devoid of life when the fog rolled in. Only the saloons and pubs, full of destitute and desperate characters dared the streets to purvey their unwholesome trade, regardless if their earnings were meager due to the current situation. They would risk their lives to earn their wages rather than live in constant fear of Burke. The prostitutes had no fear of him because he did not favor women, but rather, preferred beautiful dark-haired young men as his victims.

However, this all changed when Burke had assaulted a young girl, who had mistaken him for a gent one night when she dared to ply her wretched body on him. She was a prostitute, barely even fourteen. She was standing next to a lamp post, wearing poor, streetwalker clothes with a low cut bodice and thin, gray stockings. She was not a pretty girl. Her only saving grace were her lucid blue eyes, that looked about the world with a permanently set tenderness about them and perhaps, her eyes had been the cause of her mishap. Burke was stalking through the fog, wearing a red scarf about his neck, which covered his cheeks and his chin, concealing his tattoos from her. He was wearing his elegant black clothing, for which people had mistook him for a gentleman, and he carried about a gold-tipped cane set with a jeweled and carved handle. The young girl called out to Burke in a small voice, lifting her skirts up and daring to simper and smile at him. Burke stopped to look down at her and then he gave her a leering grin.

"Please, Sir. Won't you stay with me a moment?"

Burke glared at her so cuttingly that she withered, almost slinking away, thinking he was not interested, but Burke reached out to caress her shoulder gently.

"You remind me of someone-"Burke said throatily as he stood before her.

The girl reached out for his arm and her smile grew wide, hoping that her familiar looks would entice him."Who do I remind you of, Sir?"

Burke caressed the back of her head, running his fingers through her dark-brown curls, mesmerized by her eyes.

"You remind me of my flower-"Burke whispered coldly and then he lifted his cane up to strike.

Her pitiful screeching was heard across the square, causing some to quail and hide behind their doors and their windows, not daring to venture outside to help the young girl. How could they? Burke was a brute that could not be bested alone, not even by a lone constable. Burke struck her repeatedly over the head with his cane, enjoying her pathetic wailing and the sound of shattering bone until the cane broke from the force of his blows. Under the lamp light, the gruesome sight of her bashed in skull glistening with her own blood stood starkly against the cold cobbled streets, her pale and lifeless body sprawled out. Her cheap blue dress was rucked up unceremoniously, exposing her frail, stockinged legs. Police whistles resounded, but they were too late. Burke had already darted into the cover of the fog and was gone, leaving only his damaged cane and the young girl's broken body for the constables to gawp upon.

And what of Erik Lehnsherr? Erik would wake up by day to find himself shackled once more, constantly taunted and belittled by Burke from within the landscape of his mind. Burke would give him a glimpse of what he had been doing and Erik could only respond with a righteous and vehement anger, helpless against Burke's horrors. He would sob quietly by himself, and then his jailer, Marko, would make an appearance to feed him and give him water, keeping him nourished so that Burke would have use of his body in the coming night. But, Erik was not just sitting idly by to keep on having Burke do as he wished. He thought deeply over his situation, trying to devise of a plan to escape from his jailer, to somehow outwit him. This was the only way for these gruesome crimes to end. Erik was aware of the details of the events because aside from Burke showing him, Marko would come in on occasion to read the paper to him, even showing a sketch of Burke wearing his tattoos; the likeness was downright accurate. The sketch was from an artist who had been present when Burke had brawled with several men in the pub called The Lamb. Erik thought Burke's picture would prove useful to him one day and so he hid it in one of the cracks in the tiled wall after tearing it from the newspaper Marko had left behind. Erik then waited and watched, biding his time.

Erik quietly wondered about Charles, hoping that he was well and that he was far away from this horrid situation. He had given Father McCoy instructions beforehand. Erik had told him that if anything should happen to him, he must take Charles overseas, away from Burke's clutches. He sat, with his legs folded close to his chest as he dreamily thought of Charles's lips against his own, wishing that he could hold Charles in his arms if only for one last time. Tears slowly trailed down his cheeks and his heart ached with such yearning for his beloved. He suddenly jumped slightly at the sound of a metallic clattering next to his cage. It was Marko.

"Oi! Stop yer muckin'! I got your food here!"

Marko slid the metal plate containing buttered mash and some rashers into the slot beneath his cage. Erik was fed well. He was allowed to bathe and use the toilet within his cage, but he was only given ragged clothing to wear. Erik ate his meal solemnly and then he slid the plate back underneath the slot once he was done. Marko handed him a bottle of water next through the bars, prodding him to finish his drink and then Marko would take the bottle back and leave him. Marko was given his orders to feed Erik, then scout about the city for a young man resembling Charles. Marko was a creature of routine, so it seems. Before the first light of morning broke through the horizon, Burke would return and take off his fine clothes, wear the rags which comprised Erik's current wardrobe and allow Marko to attach the shackles. Burke would give Marko his money and his booze, and then Burke would fall unconscious in the dingy bed. Erik would then take his body back to find himself alone and restrained up till noon, a piece of hard bread left next to his pillow which served as his breakfast. Marko would be drinking himself into a stupor, all morning in one of the asylum's rooms, falling asleep and then Marko would wake up to feed Erik his afternoon meal, groggy and ill-tempered from his hangover. Marko would put on the fine new clothes his Master Burke had acquired for him and then he would go out for the day to hunt for Burke's next victim, following the unfortunate fellow about till the target headed home. Marko would come back to the asylum at night, expecting the welcome sight of Burke in the cage and then he would free the other, supplying Burke with information on a new 'prospect'. This routine was only occasionally broken when Burke took his victim into the cage and raped and murdered the poor young man in bed for Erik to find and then Marko would have to find a way to dispose of the body unseen by the populace.

Erik knew why Burke was doing this. Burke taunted him with these dead bodies with the intent of weakening his will. As the days passed, Burke was becoming stronger, emerging even before dusk settled in and having full control of Erik's body late into the morning. Erik understood that if this continued, there was a possibility that Burke would have full control and Erik would have no chance to emerge, trapped within his own body until death would end his misery. He couldn't let this happen, not when Charles's life was in danger. For now, he quietly endured the awful things Burke had been doing, until the opportunity to escape presented itself. Weeks had passed before he was able to acquire the final element he needed for his escape. Burke had brought in another boy into the cage. Erik woke up with the blood of Burke's victim smeared upon his body, the boy's face mangled beyond recognition, gutted and deprived of his entrails. Erik murmured a silent prayer for the unfortunate youth and then he quickly looked about him. The boy's clothes were thrown carelessly at the side of the bed. Erik simply had to lean in and search through the boy's clothes and then he found his salvation. He carefully hid the object in one of his secret hiding places within his cage and waited for Marko to make an appearance. He dared not show his excitement to the other, doing his utmost to still the beating of his heart.

Wait for me, Charles! All hope is not lost yet! Erik thought with renewed determination.

 _Burke visited Charles again. He was supposed to go after his new victim that night, but he was waylaid by his own yearning to see Charles; to see his face. Charles was sleeping in bed, his deep-set eyes closed and occasionally fluttering, his brow creased by a troubled dream he was having. Burke wondered if Charles was dreaming about him. He hoped so. Burke had never ventured to disturb Charles's sleep before and yet he suddenly found himself leaning on the side of the bed and gazing down at Charles longingly. Charles was a beautiful young man, whose body opened up a vista of pleasures for him. He would return there each time and find himself growing enamored, not turned away by ennui. No other person could enthrall him so. He leaned in close and nuzzled his face against Charles's hair, breathing in that familiar sweet scent. He felt a stirring at his groin. He had such a deep itch for Charles that it took a great effort to pull away. He was startled to find Charles wide awake, staring up at him sadly. Charles did not seem surprised to see him. Charles actually reached up and touched his face gently, causing the stiffening of his manhood to grow threefold._

 _"Burke-"Charles whispered softly._

 _"Flower-"Was all Burke could utter. He suddenly found himself stymied, too distracted by the tender blue eyes that looked up at him without fear. Those blue eyes. He had met no other who had such eyes. Charles sat up straight and frowned at him._

 _"I suppose no amount of begging would make you return Erik to me-"_

 _Burke suddenly glowered at him, angered upon hearing Erik's name mentioned."Are you daft? Why the hell should I return to you? Do you think I enjoy being chained up? I won't have anyone holding me down anymore! I'm no longer Turnbull's right hand man. I'm no longer tied down by the rules of your city! And soon enough, I won't be living this half-life any longer!"_

 _Charles's lower lip trembled with feeling, hearing Burke say these cutting words and he turned his head away. Burke didn't want those eyes turning away from him. Not like this. He wanted to keep on gazing into Charles's eyes. He reached out and touched Charles's chin, making the other turn to look up at him._

 _"Look at me-"_

 _Charles lifted his tender eyes to Burke's cold steely ones and Burke found himself swooning, his body burning up with desire. It was too much. He had to keep his distance. Burke suddenly stood up and showed off his outfit to Charles, turning around so that Charles could have a good look at him, an insolent grin pasted to his face._

 _"I could pass for a gentleman if I so desired it. Don't you think so? I'm no different from your former master-"_

 _Charles sighed wearily."The deeds you have been doing do not exactly endear you to me, Burke. Should I be honored that you have murdered all those young men who somehow resembled me? Would those be the actions of a passable gentleman?"_

 _Burke's face fell. He quickly climbed up the bed and grabbed Charles's face in both hands, his expression wrathful. He suddenly had this uncontrollable urge to gouge out Charles's eyes. He hated seeing the accusation in them. He didn't know why it suddenly hurt his chest to see Charles so disappointed. Instead, he softly nuzzled his nose against Charles's cheek, longing for Charles to accept him. Charles had trembled in his arms at first, frightened and then Charles slowly reached out to embrace him._

 _"Stay with me, Burke. Don't go-"Charles begged him._

 _"You know I can't, flower. One day, I will come for you and when I do, it will be in the broad light of day and only then will you know, that I have gotten rid of your master from this body-"_

 _Charles knew what would happen if Burke overpowered Erik's will. It would mean that nothing would prevent Burke from harming him and Erik would be gone from him forever. Charles tried to kiss Burke's throat, perhaps to stir his desire and cause him to overstay to prevent him from harming anyone else, but Burke's willpower was stronger than he had let on._

 _"No!"Burke said curtly._

 _He pulled away from Charles's embrace and made for the open window but Charles ran after him and hugged his midsection._

 _"Burke, please! Kiss me! Just kiss me before you go!"Charles cried out in a breaking voice._

 _Burke grinned to himself. Charles still wanted him. He turned around and granted the other's request. He gave Charles a rough kiss upon the lips, holding his cheeks in both hands and then he pushed Charles away from himself. He dexterously made his way to the roof overhang and ran pell-mell upon the shingles, unafraid of slipping, his steps sure and strong. Charles could only watch him helplessly from the window as he cried silent tears of frustration and despair._

 _My poor Erik! Charles uttered Erik's name in his head and then he slumped down to the floor, sobbing brokenly."Why? Why did this have to happen?"_

"He visited you last night?" Father McCoy cried out, aghast. His face had gone the color of milk. Burke somehow found their hiding place. Father McCoy and Charles had been staying in London for a reason. Charles had proposed that they continue with their search for Azazel, aided by Mr Howlett. The detective did not seem to mind, as this was his way to make amends for Mr Lehnsherr's abduction. Mr Howlett was still under the impression that Mr Lehnsherr was abducted by Burke and that Azazel had the means to restore Mr Lehnsherr into their company once they located the spiritualist and so they stayed on, waiting for news from Mr Howlett. Father McCoy did not pique his curiosity any further at Charles's behest. Let the man think what he must, but let him do what he does best to locate Azazel, Charles had said. When Father McCoy had spoken to the authorities, he did not make any mention of possession as well, lest they turn him away as a religious zealot. He carefully selected his words when he involved Scotland Yard. He had mentioned that Burke had 'abducted' Mr Lehnsherr and that if they locate him, they would be able to locate Burke. Father McCoy thought that should the authorities see Mr Lehnsherr during his nightly transformation, only then would he divulge the entire story to them. He made no mention of Charles's involvement, only informing the police that he was keeping Mr Lehnsherr's servant safe for the time being. Charles was relieved that his master's reputation was still untarnished. They may yet find a way out of this predicament.

"Yes , Father-"

"Why did you not wake me?"

"Father, if I had called out to you, he would have still made a run for it-"Charles said, bowing his head low.

"Did he...did he do anything to you?"

"No, he did nothing-"Charles was aware of what Father McCoy's question implied.

Father McCoy was concerned for Charles's safety. He paced about the room restlessly. He felt caged, like there was no way to escape from Burke's clutches. The man had laid waste to the city and had caused dissension even in their church community. When the people felt that prayers did not help their current situation, they decided to take matters into their own hands and many went about town carrying weapons. He and Charles had been in hiding for some time, but Father McCoy occasionally left Charles to attend to his own duties. He thought perhaps that Burke had caught wind of his actions and had followed him to Charles's location. He somehow felt responsible for Charles because of this.

"Have you heard any news from Mr Howlett, Father McCoy?"

Father McCoy stopped his pacing and turned to look at have been receiving letters from Mr Howlett, who had last sent a response that he was in Romania, tracking a group of Gypsies who might have knowledge of Azazel's current location. Using the papers Mr Lehnsherr had culled from Azazel's last residence, Mr Howlett was able to piece together where Azazel may have headed off to. They have not received any missive from him of late. Father McCoy shook his head weakly.

"I'm afraid he has not made contact, Charles-"

"I see. I was just concerned. if we are to move again, how would Mr Howlett know our whereabouts?"

Father McCoy sighed."We are not moving from here yet, Charles. I am going to give Mr Howlett more time."

Charles drew in a shuddery breath at that and gazed out at the streets from a window seat, wondering if perhaps Burke is out there even with the sun still up. He had been thinking deeply over a matter that had wrought such difficulty within his heart and mind. If Burke succeeds with his plans over Erik's body, then he would have to find a means to prevent Burke from hurting anyone else. He decided that he would have to purchase a pistol and shoot Burke before Burke could even lay a finger on him. Erik would have wanted it that way. He cried many nights thinking his plans over and even though it broke his heart, he knew this was the only way to free Erik from his suffering. He planned to do this in secret, without Father McCoy knowing of it.

When the priest left after they ate their lunch, Charles had put on his street clothes and headed out. He knew that acquiring a weapon was easy now, with people in a state of panic over being assaulted by Burke or being attacked by their fellows. Charles headed for the dry goods market and asked around until he found a shop willing to sell him a pistol. He was able to purchase an Enfield revolver. Charles tucked the gun into his coat and made his way back home before night came. Father McCoy was none the wiser when the other arrived for supper.

 _Erik ran across the square, running as if a devil was chasing him. He was literally running for his life. A mixture of emotions went through him as he ran. Part fear, part joy and excitement. His lungs felt as if they would explode in his chest, but he did not stop running. He knew he would not find Charles in their residence. Charles was in a house church and he knew exactly where it was located. Burke had showed it to him once from within his mind, bragging that Charles had asked to be kissed by him, practically begging for it, but Erik understood why Charles had done it and he was glad Charles did so, for it allowed him to see with his mind's eye where Burke had last seen his beloved. Erik struggled to keep the hood he had in place as he ran, his one arm rowing to-and-fro in front of him, while the other hand was holding the hood, but the speed that had propelled him caused the hood to fall and people gasped when they saw him. They knew his face all too well and now to Erik's dread, he heard the constables whistles and shouts. They were coming for him._

How was he able to free himself? With the aid of an unobtrusive blue ink fountain pen. He had been planning his escape for many weeks, taking into account Burke's overconfidence and Marko's addled senses whenever the other was hung over. Erik had noticed that Marko could not see very clearly after waking up from his bout of drinking. Erik studied the lackey's movements closely, his quirks and his rituals. Whenever alone, Erik practiced speaking like Burke, until he acquired an Irish brogue worthy of deceiving Marko. He was also able to find a means to release himself from the shackles, using the clip from a second fountain pen he had filched from the pockets of one of Burke's murder victims. He had sharpened it by rubbing it repeatedly on the slanted edge of one of his prison bars until it was small enough to be used for picking a lock. He decided it was time to escape after Burke showed him his last visit with Charles. While Marko was asleep, Erik took out Burke's sketch picture that was torn from a newspaper article and propped it carefully upon the edge of the metal mirror inlaid into the tiled wall of his prison. Using the fountain pen, he painstakingly began to draw the same lines of Burke's tattoos upon his face. He began from the chin and the cheeks, then carefully followed the lines and curlicued details down his neck and to his chest, adding lines upon his forearms as well to complete the disguise. He blotted it down carefully with a piece of paper, hoping that the pen had enough ink so that he could make himself look like Burke. He gazed at his reflection critically. He hoped that Marko would disregard his light colored hair. Right now, his hair was curly enough like Burke's hair. After he was satisfied with his work, he hid all his implements, all except the same fountain pen he had used upon his skin, tucking it into his pants pocket and then he restored the hand shackle to his wrist. Marko had always shackled only one of his arms so that Erik could have some mobility to eat his breakfast of bread and to use the piss pot that he had requested for Marko to provide. He tried his utmost to control the shaking of his limbs, hoping that he did not break into a sweat and ruin the false tattoo. He drew in one sharp breath, bracing himself and then he hollered for Marko.

"Marko! Marko! Get your arse in here!"Burke screamed out. Marko stirred, his sleep-slurred senses further dulled by the whiskey he had downed. He had finished off an entire bottle of the said liquor that morning. He was not sure if he had slept too long. He seemed to have lost track of time. He looked out the window. It was still daylight. That could not be right. Why would Master Burke be calling for him now? He found it odd, but he immediately dismissed it. If Master Burke needed him, he must come. Marko's vision was still blurry, but he managed to find his way into Lehnsherr's room, lurching about. Even through a blur, he saw that Master Burke was the one lying in bed and not the other.

"Get me the fuck out of these shackles, you sot!"Burke snarled at him and Marko, in his utter fear of Burke, clumsily tried to open the cage with shaking fingers, using the keys he had in his pocket.

"M-Master Burke, Sir. How was you able to-"

Burke grinned at him malignantly, chuckling."He's gone! I've taken over that pansy's body! Now I could do whatever the bloody hell I want!"

Marko beamed back at him with his black teeth, reaching down to unshackle his master. Before he could reach for his master's arm, Burke snatched the keys from him and freed his other arm by himself. Erik had to do this to prevent Marko from smearing the ink on his forearm. Marko was not offended. He began to wring his hands together in a fawning manner.

"Then we go to the next phase of our plans, Master Burke? I've commissioned a ship bound for America like you said. We are goin' to abduct your lady boy next and take him with us, yes?"

"Ah, yes. My little lamb. He's mine now, all mine!"Burke crooned and then he stood up, snapping his fingers."Fetch my clothes!"

"Yes Master Burke, Sir!"

Marko made the mistake of turning his back on Erik. Erik's heart was in his throat, excited that his act was actually able to fool the other and without hesitation, he pounced. Using the fountain pen, he stabbed Marko's throat from behind. Marko uttered a single croak, intending to look back at him in surprise, but Erik had already picked up his empty piss pot and smashed it to the back of Marko's head. Erik stood there for a moment, galvanized by the sudden realization that he was free. He stared at his open cage door for a long while and then he shook himself free of his paralysis. He got the keys and locked Marko in the cage. The other was still unconscious. Erik did not want to think of the fact that he might have killed the man. He threw the keys away and picked up Burke's clothes so that he may look decent when he walked out the streets. There was not enough time to erase the ink marks. He had to hurry before Burke's consciousness worked out that he had escaped. He put on Burke's clothes hurriedly and while he was running, he tried to erase the ink marks using Burke's red scarf. The ink was of a good quality and it had settled into his skin. He could not erase it. Panicked, Erik pulled Burke's cloak over his head and kept on running. There was simply no time. He had to get to Charles before Burke managed to find a way to emerge.

And so the day found Erik running, hoping with all his might that his legs did not give out on him. He was in fix due to his uncanny resemblance to Burke and because of the damnable ink marks. Someone had called the authorities and now they are after him. Erik had to dodge them and work his way about the streets. The people did not make any effort to bar his way. They were that scared of him. He stopped to hide at some point behind a pub house, gasping raggedly. He had gone through an area where he knew the police would have a hard time catching him. He headed for that disreputable part of London and evaded the police there. He looked for a place where he could wash his face but there was no pump or water pipe at hand. He skulked and hid, and then he came up with an idea to avoid attention. He would run about the rooftops the way Burke had done it. He climbed up a trellis until he managed to swing himself up a roof, shivering with apprehension. It did not help that the wind was lashing at him with its biting gust from up above. He felt woozy and sick to his stomach at such a height and he gingerly walked and wended his way upon the slippery shingles. Burke was aware of what he was doing and was ranting and raving in his head. He encountered several chimney sweeps, who pointed at him and exclaimed to each other, but they did not shout or call for attention. They just went on with their work, too busy to be troubled with reporting him.

A lady by a window suddenly saw him and uttered a high-pitched scream.

"The tattooed man!"

A man suddenly stood next to her to glare out at Erik.

"Quick, call the constables! He must not get away!"The pair disappeared from the window, ushering Erik to quicken his pace. He cut the distance from where he was last sighted by the couple, daring himself to jump from roof to roof. The houses were so close together in this vicinity, allowing him to accomplish the feat. He nearly slipped when he jumped hesitantly, rattled by Burke's yammering from within. His legs dangled over the edge, but he urged his trembling limbs to pull him up. He finally arrived at the location of the church house. He thought he saw Charles from somewhere inside. He slipped into a balcony close to Charles's window and then he began to crawl up the wall on trembling fingers. Charles's window was open. He climbed in and faced Charles. He had ached so badly to see Charles; to see the other smiling at him, looking at him with loving eyes. He found it odd that his beloved was glaring at him coldly, his eyes devoid of light and life.

"Charles!"Erik gasped out breathlessly and then to his shock, Charles brought up a gun and fired at him.

It was a good thing Charles was not a good shot, otherwise, Erik would have been mortally wounded. Charles did not have enough time to study the use of the firearm he had purchased. Charles's fingers shook as he tried to prepare the pistol for another shot, cocking the hammer back, but 'Burke' suddenly called to him in a wounded voice, lifting his hands up placatingly.

"Charles, please! It's me! Your Erik! Please believe me! I've escaped from them!"

Charles had seen his approach earlier and because Erik had drawn the false tattoo so well upon his skin, Charles immediately assumed that Burke had taken over Erik's body and was coming for him in broad daylight as he had promised. Charles felt all the life go out of himself as he watched Burke from the rooftops. There was nothing but this wrenching pain in his chest now that all hope of ever getting Erik back was gone from him. He thought Burke was trying to deceive him. He managed to pull back the hammer of the pistol and then with shaking hands, he pointed the weapon directly at Burke.

"I assure you, I shall not miss this time!"Charles warned him.

"Charles, just look at me! Look!" Erik said in a despairing voice and then he pulled apart the front of his shirt to show Charles that the tattoos did not extend down to his torso like Burke's tattoos. Charles hesitated. Could this be some form of trickery from Burke?

"Touch me, Charles. Please touch me and then you'll know-"Erik said tearfully, his eyes imploring and pained.

Charles did not bring the pistol down. He slowly came closer and then he touched Erik's chest. Smooth. The skin beneath his palm was smooth. Burke's skin was grainy from the tattoo being hammered in. Charles still could not comprehend that this was really Erik. His hand slowly trailed down Erik's muscled torso and then Erik reached for his hand, brought it up and gently kissed it.

"Is it you?"Charles said, his brow furrowed with doubt.

"I love you, Charles-"Erik said softly and with the way Erik had these words, Charles was finally assured that this was Erik and not Burke. He flung himself into Erik's arms and sobbed brokenly. They slowly sank to the floor hugging, crying in each other's arms. Charles pulled away, flustered, his cheeks hectic with worry.

"Erik! Oh my God! I almost shot you! I am so sorry, my love, I-"

Erik silenced him with a kiss and they were like that for some time until Erik broke the passionate kisses. Charles was gasping and light-headed after Erik pulled away from him, his eyes dreamily gazing up at Erik.

"Erik, how-"Charles began, but Erik placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh, none of that. Let us just sit here a moment. I just need you in my arms Charles, I just need-"Erik suddenly broke down and began to sob, holding Charles tightly in his arms and relieved that he would be able to prevent Burke from murdering again.

There was a crowd gathering about outside of their house, watching out for any sign of Burke. Some claimed they saw him enter the house church. Charles heard them murmuring about this and he thought it best that Erik washed the ink off from his body.

"Bloody thing has set in! It won't come off!" Erik bemoaned.

Charles led him into a bathroom and helped him scrub off the ink with a hard sponge until Erik's skin felt raw from all the scrubbing. Charles had also rubbed in some lemon oil into Erik's skin to help cleanse the ink off. Eventually, the ink marks did come out. Erik finished bathing by himself and then Charles brought him clothes that belonged to Father McCoy. They were of the same build and height and when Erik showed himself to Charles, Charles was satisfied that the clothes did fit Erik's frame. Erik asked Charles if Father McCoy was around.

"He is away for the nonce. He is at the church and awaiting a missive from Mr Howlett-"

Erik felt light-hearted and happy enough to be in Charles's company that he did not want to think about his own predicament at the moment. He kept reaching out for Charles to kiss and embrace him and Charles understood Erik's behavior, returning his affections. He too, felt relieved that Erik was restored to him. This would be good news to Father McCoy, but there was still the matter of restraining Burke.

"I think we still have enough time to go back to the house and use Burke's restraints-"Charles murmured quietly.

Before Erik could respond, there was a heavy knock at their front door, with voices calling out to be allowed entry. Charles was concerned that they might think that Erik was Burke, but Erik assured him that they would not think of such a thing. Charles went downstairs to face the two constables. They introduced themselves and Charles allowed them entry.

"Good day, Sir. Pardon our intrusion, but we were told that the tattooed man was seen entering your residence-"

"Officers! Yes, he trespassed into the house, but I used my master's pistol and scared him away by firing a warning shot. He jumped out the other window after. I saw him running upon the rooftops next to this house and then he climbed down the wall and ran off into the streets-"

"Are you alone in the house?"

"No, officers. My Employer and I were about to leave on business actually. He had just finished with his bath, I think-"

"Would you mind very much if you show us where you shot at the tattooed man and may we speak to your employer?"

"I am here, officers. What seems to be the trouble?"Erik said as he came down the stairs, looking very much concerned.

Charles closed the front door while the officers spoke to Erik. True enough, they did not seem to think that he resembled Burke at all. It was because Erik looked so calm and mild-mannered, leading them about confidently and showing them where Charles had shot Burke. After their interview with both Erik and Charles, the constables departed and Charles was able to heave a sigh of relief. Charles wrote Father McCoy a hasty letter, leaving it upon the kitchen table and then both he and Erik left for Erik's residence. They hired a cab and as the afternoon light waned, they made it back to their house. Dust and cobwebs had settled in, the air about the rooms smelling somewhat musty from ill-use. Charles ignored the state of the household for the meantime. He led Erik by the hand upstairs and then he guided Erik to lie back in bed and they kissed hungrily, hands restless upon each other. They kissed, long and hard until they were both breathless.

Charles pulled away, gasping softly."I've missed you so!"

Erik reached for Charles's cheek to kiss him again, his kisses frantic and full of his aching desire for Charles. His tongue slid in familiarly into Charles's mouth. He stopped to nibble at Charles's lower lip, causing Charles to moan at the pleasure of it and they were like this for some time until Erik actually fell asleep in Charles's arms, exhausted. They did not make love. Not right that moment. Charles just gently cradled Erik in his arms, running his fingers soothingly through Erik's hair. He stirred Erik awake only when he thought it necessary. The sun was already setting down over the horizon, lending an orange cast upon the sky.

"Erik, I'm sorry, my love. But we have to tie you up-"

Erik's face crumpled up with desperation at the thought of Burke. He could feel Burke's wrath within him earlier, but he managed to control that freakish brute. He gently reached for the back of Charles's neck, looking intently into his eyes.

"Charles, please don't leave me once I turn into Burke. Please, watch over me!"

"I will, Erik. I'll take care of you-"

Erik hugged him again, like he did not ever want to let go. Charles gave him a reassuring kiss and led him, hand in hand down the cellar.


	10. Chapter 10

Burke's eyes were like shards of hard steel, seeming to glow in the dimness of the cellar as he glared out at Charles, his face set in a rictus of rage. Charles had initially thought that Burke would scream out invectives at the top of his lungs, but he maintained a silent demeanor when he regained consciousness. The straitjacket and the chains bound Burke in place; he pushed and tested at his restraints, but he knew it would do him no good to struggle against it. His bonds were tight and well secured. Charles had seen to that. Charles matched his silence with one of his own, sitting upon a low chair and staring at Burke with both disgust and hatred. They sized each other up for a long while and then Burke suddenly snorted; he began to chuckle softly.

"Clever. Very clever, that Lehnsherr. I should not have depended on my idiotic thug to do things right-"Burke murmured, a mirthless grin lifting the corners of his mouth. He was quietly enraged with Marko for allowing this to happen. Once he found a way to free himself from their clutches, the first thing he would do is to look for Marko and tear him apart from stem to stern. Charles maintained his silence as he kept on glowering at Burke.

"So...we are back to this, aren't we, flower?"Burke said in a throaty voice, eyeing Charles lewdly. Burke licked his lips suggestively and exhaled a charged breath.

"Did you miss it, little lamb? You want some? You just need to undo my pants and you can suck-"

Burke was not able to finish what he was saying. Charles sprang up from his chair, quick as a wink and slapped Burke so hard that the other's head snapped to the side and his lip began to bleed. Instead of exploding into a fit of anger, Burke suddenly began to titter maniacally, licking up the blood at the side of his lip with deliberate slowness. It was Charles who began to shout angrily.

"You bastard! If you weren't in Erik's body, I would have throttled you to death! You deserve no less for all the atrocities you have committed!"

Charles's entire body was quaking with the animosity he felt towards Burke, his face crumpled up with his anger. His hands were balled into fists as he struggled for self-control. He wanted to punch Burke out for all the terrible things he had done.

"I can't help it. It's in my nature-"Burke said softly, his expression full of his psychotic glee.

Charles shook his head weakly, his eyes glimmering with his intense feelings, voice trembling as he spoke."Have you always been like this? Was there not a moment in your life that you felt any goodwill towards your fellowmen?"

Burke considered Charles's questions. His mind going back to a time when he was young and innocent, when there had been a shred of humanity in him. He suddenly chuckled as he remembered that past life that did not even belong to him anymore.

"I may not look it, but I once belonged to a noble family, just like your dear ol' master. So don't lecture me about common decency. I know all about it and how much of a travesty it all is-"

He was not surprised to see Charles's looking so startled. Since he was in a tell-all mood, he continued.

"Why do you think I am like this? Unlike your master, I saw beyond the sham of refinement and morality that you both so foolishly uphold! You all make me sick with your false gentility, when deep down, all you want to do is to wallow in the filth and the depravity that you cloister within yourselves! Am I not right about you, Charles? Even you had craved that dark part within yourself. You surrendered to it, did you not? When you bedded with me-"Burke said in a husky voice, his gaze cutting into Charles like sharp daggers, challenging him.

"No!"Charles moaned, placing his hands over his ears, his face scrunched up in his agony. He shook his head in negation at Burke's words.

"Listen to me! Look at me! I speak the truth! I saw the ugliness in my nobility and I turned away from it. If there is one thing I have learned in this life, flower, it is the palpable truth that cruelty is innate in our blood; in our very being. We are but the sum of an existence birthed from violence and death. I have traveled all around the world and I have seen it!"

"No! I refuse to accept it! We are much more than what you say we are! Much more!"

Burke laughed insolently at Charles's childish response."Being wicked makes life more interesting and fun, Charles. You should give it a try. This feeling of power, of being above everyone else will give you a sense of satisfaction. It will release you-"

Charles had averted his eyes all this time, unable to stand looking at Burke, but he suddenly looked up and met Burke's stare with such conviction that it had taken Burke aback for a moment.

"No, you're wrong. Being cruel is too easy, but being a good and decent person is by far a greater challenge. Fighting what you say is in our nature is a constant struggle because there is so much against goodness, there are so many things that would break a man's will or rob one of any hope. And you wonder why I love Erik? I love him because he is everything that you are not!"

Burke uttered a nonsensical scream of rage at Charles's words. It incensed him that Charles still preferred the other over him. Charles moved away from him, wary of what he was about to say next. Burke struggled at his bonds, growling like an animal. He suddenly stopped and then he sneered out at Charles, his breathing ragged.

"You think you'll win against me? I'm tied up here now, but wait until I'm free. Lehnsherr's spirit is weak! I'll destroy it until there is none of him left in this body!"

Charles immediately reacted to Burke's words. He stomped towards Burke and punched the other in the face. Burke began to laugh, amused by Charles's anger. Charles's blow had split his lip open and blood poured from his lip, smearing his teeth and giving him a bloody smile.

"So much for decent and good. Felt good punching me, didn't it, Flower? You hit like a girl-"

"Shut your mouth!"Charles screamed at him, grasping Burke's throat hard, his nails digging into Burke's flesh. He narrowed his eyes down at Burke, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What are you going to do if I don't, little lamb? Are you going to kiss me into submission?"Burke taunted further, laughing derisively.

Charles knew that it was useless talking to Burke like this. Nothing he would say would make Burke leave or relinquish his hold on Erik. He released Burke from his grasp, wiping at his face and sniffling, looking like a wounded child. Burke rolled his eyes at him.

"Just as I thought. You're weak, like your master! If you want to do something worth my time, undo my bonds and just fuck me! That's all you are worth to me anyhow!"

Charles couldn't stand being in Burke's proximity for one more minute. He wanted to flee from Burke, but he had promised Erik that he would stay and watch over this beastly man. He sagged back in his chair, sighing wearily. He only needed to wait for Father McCoy to arrive to give him aid in handling Burke. He was hoping that Father McCoy would discover the letter he had left on the table at the church house, informing the priest that Erik was able to free himself from his captor and that they returned to Erik's house to hinder Burke from committing any further crimes, using the same restraints that had prevented Burke's escape from before. He had left the front door open so that Father McCoy would be able to enter the house by himself.

Burke in turn, grew silent, watching Charles intently. He spat out to clear the blood from his mouth. He may have ridiculed Charles, but the truth of the matter is, the words Charles had said made him uneasy. His mind had touched a past life that he had long forgotten, yet it continued to draw him in.

 _Is this really all that I am? I have lived my entire life reveling in iniquity and I have never reflected on my deeds before, but why now? Why? How could a lowly manservant draw such feelings in me? I've bombed trains and cities full of women and children. I've tortured and killed men without remorse and I have taken my fill of everyone's misery but my own. And yet...I am left feeling worthless. Nothing I had ever done seemed worth a damn now. I was a God in a lawless country. I had power, but the tide has turned and I am left with nothing-_

He recalled once again how Hex had killed him and he saw it in his mind's eye with such detailed clarity; It had hurt when Hex had used his strange powers on him and burned him from the inside out, reducing him to ash. He hated the memory of it. When his soul had been in hell, he had seen horror and violence beyond his comprehension that his own mind rejected the memory of it. There was only a faint blur of blood and guts and torn limbs. Of bleeding eyes and gaping maws. The song of screams, never-ending. He preferred dealing the pain, not being the one on the constant receiving end of it. Twenty years in hell. Twenty long years. If he could find the means to stay outside of that place, he would take it. Something back there curdled even a murdering psychopath like him. Perhaps luck was on his side. A mystical force had made it so he could return to the land of the living. That same force might still give him the opportunity to free himself from this place and rain chaos upon London's streets before sailing off for America. His plan remains the same. His intention was to take Charles with him, use him up and then slit his throat after claiming Erik Lehnsherr's body permanently. His lofty ideas pleased him and he began to whistle, occasionally stopping to give Charles a grotesque smile.

Father McCoy suddenly appeared, coming down the stairs of the cellar. It relieved him to find Burke trussed up, but he grew concerned when he saw Charles weeping quietly in his chair. Father McCoy went to him and touched his shoulder gently.

"Charles, did he hurt you?"

Charles wiped at his face with trembling hands and then he shook his head."No, father-"

The priest stared at Burke in wonder."How is it possible that Mr Lehnsherr came back to us?"

Erik had given Charles a full account of his escape while they were in the hansom cab and Father McCoy could only smile at Mr Lehnsherr's ingenuity as Charles recounted the same events told unto him by his beloved. The reason Mr Lehnsherr could not return to them was because of Burke's accomplice, who had confined Erik to an abandoned mental asylum during daytime. The priest only frowned when Charles had informed him that Erik may have killed the accomplice in a bid to escape, stabbing the man in the throat with a fountain pen. He made the sign of the cross and bowed his head low. Desperate circumstances had driven Mr Lehnsherr to do violence and later on, he may have a need to repent for his sins. Burke had stopped whistling and was listening in on their conversation, his eyes narrowed to slits, silently raging. That bastard Lehnsherr had pulled one over him and he could not get over it.

"We must send the constables over to see to this poor fellow! He may yet still be alive!"Father McCoy said as he paced about slowly.

"Father, I must stay here with Burke. Mr Lehnsherr asked me to do this for him-"

"Very well. Would you be able to manage him?"

Charles shivered slightly and glanced over at Burke. If he had to, he would bind Burke's mouth to prevent the other from spouting further filth."I believe I can-"

Father McCoy nodded at this and headed for the stairs, he stopped, mid-stride to say something more to Charles.

"Oh, I have good news for you as well, Charles! Mr Howlett has located Mr Azazel. He has somehow convinced the man to come with him from Romania and they are returning to London very soon. This is why Mr Howlett failed to send forth any correspondence of late. They have been on the move and are bound on a ship headed back here-"

Charles brightened at this news, the immense relief he felt raising a beatific smile upon his face. They are finally getting rid of Burke. Father McCoy said his farewell and hurried off to sort the matter of the accomplice, who had been left for dead in the asylum. Charles exhaled a breath and sat before Burke, holding the other's gaze in his. Even in a pique of rage, Burke still found Charles sexually enticing. His eyes. He wanted those eyes to look up at him with lust, he wanted to hear Charles's moans of ecstasy, to feel Charles's heat once more. He hungered for it and yet his pride would not reduce him to begging for Charles's affection. He did not know why he felt these contradicting feelings within him when it comes to Charles. He wanted to kiss him, but at the same time, he wanted to kill him. Earlier, he had even felt himself becoming erect when Charles had punched him. This was Charles's effect on him.

"I need to take a piss-"Burke suddenly announced and Charles's serious demeanor crumbled. He looked flustered, a faint blush rising to his cheeks that it made Burke chuckle and he knew why. The thought of unbuttoning Burke's pants immediately came to Charles's mind and he was disconcerted by it. It would mean touching Burke.

"What? You want me to piss in my pants? Leave me to wet myself and stink Lehnsherr up when he comes to?"Burke teased. Burke had gotten his jollies up just doing the same thing to the priest when the other had guarded him some time ago. The only different was Burke did not find the priest comely enough to arouse any perversion in him. Only Charles could do this to him. He felt himself grow hard at the thought that Charles would actually comply and touch him. Charles stood up from the chair, unsure of what to do, causing Burke to sigh impatiently.

"There's a metal cup on one of the shelves. Father McCoy uses that when I need to go-"

Charles gave him an agonized glance and then he turned away from Burke to look through the shelves. He found the cup that Burke had spoken of. It was not a cup, but was actually a bowl. Charles recognized it as one of their old sugar cube bowls. It has a handle and a hinged lid. They did not use it anymore because Charles preferred using the silver sugar cube holder which came with a scuttle when he served tea. Charles exhaled a trembling breath and then he picked up the bowl. He went back to Burke and doing his utmost not to look into Burke's face, he began to unbutton the front of Burke's trousers. Burke was enjoying the sight of his discomfort, and when Charles took his manhood out, holding it in his hand, Burke couldn't prevent the obscene moan that escaped his lips. His cock hardened at Charles's touch and his hips canted forward for more.

"Ah, that's it!"Burke murmured huskily.

Charles shut his eyes tight for a moment, grimacing, drawing away from Burke."You disgust me!"

Burke just laughed at his discomfort, a lewd smile pasted to his face. Charles let out an angry huff, glowering at Burke. He just wanted to get this done. He extricated Burke's manhood and then he opened the lid of the container, guiding the tip of Burke's cock into the bowl and quickly releasing the other's sex as if it had burned him.

"Have to do this slowly, Flower. I don't want to splash you-"Burke said with mock regret, his smile wide and satisfied as he pissed into the bowl. Charles stiffly held the bowl for Burke, his lips set in a tight and dour line and when Burke finished, he reached up to restore Burke's cock within the confines of his pants. Burke shook his head, swiveling his hips away.

"You have to wipe the tip clean. The priest did that for me too-"Burke said in a low voice, his eyes glittering and predatory.

Charles frowned at him."I don't need to do that!"

Burke shrugged within his restraints."Well, I suppose you don't care for Lehnsherr's hygiene-"

Fuming, Charles left momentarily to get Burke a wet washcloth from the kitchen and he wiped the other clean. When he had done the unsavory task, he made haste to put Burke's member back in his pants. He was leaning in too close to Burke that he did not notice he was within Burke's reach. Burke pitched himself forward against his chains and nuzzled Charles's neck, licking at his skin.

"Ugh!"Charles cried out in disgust, repelled by Burke's indecency. He pulled away, barely buttoning Burke's pants and then he ran back up the stairs to wash his hands and his neck, throwing away Burke's urine. After he had done these things, he stiffly sat back in his chair, his face crimson. Burke just tittered at him, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Best piss I ever had, I'd say-"

"If you don't shut your mouth, I shall be forced to gag you!"Charles warned, trembling slightly in his indignation.

"Rather boring, don't you think so? We were having such an interesting conversation earlier-"

"I don't have anything to say to you!"Charles said sourly.

"If you don't want to talk, why don't we just fuck?"

"Oh for the love of God! Can't you bloody well shut your gob for one moment?"Charles cried out angrily, standing up from his chair in his utter exasperation with Burke.

"You miss it, don't you? I know you want what I do to you. You want to ride my cock all night long and-"

"That does it, you foul-mouthed brute!"Charles shouted and then he ran up the stairs to get one of his scarves from his bedroom and used it to gag Burke. Burke gave him a difficult time by shaking his head about and snarling like a rabid dog, making as if to bite Charles's arm, but Charles knew Burke would not be able to deal any real hurt upon him. Burke did bite him, but without much force. Charles accomplished the task of gagging him and then he sat back in his chair, relieved by the welcome silence from Burke. Burke was furious with him, but he could not avenge himself upon the other. He tried to undo the gag, but he was only able to utter muffled groans. He stared at Charles murderously, thinking of all the ways he could make Charles scream in pain once he is in command of Lehnsherr's body.

Charles decided to pass the time by reading a book, occasionally glancing up at Burke. He was not able to stay awake for long. He would fall into a brief doze, nodding off, only to start awake when his book fell from his hand, the slapping sound it made as it fell to the floor shocking him into wakefulness. Each time he woke up, the sight of Burke's frightening eyes burned right into him and he would turn away from the other. Eventually, he slumbered in the chair, exhausted from his vigil. He fell into a troubled sleep, touched by nightmares brought on by Burke's presence.

He suddenly woke up with a frightened cry rising from his throat, his heart thudding painfully in his chest when someone touched his shoulder. He thought for a moment that it was Burke, that the other had somehow freed himself from his bonds, but it was only Father McCoy.

"I'm sorry, Charles. Did I frighten you?"The priest asked.

Charles drew in a relieved breath and smiled at him uneasily."I fell asleep. My apologies as well, father-"

He looked up and saw that Burke had also fallen asleep from whence he was chained, his head slumped forward. Father McCoy pulled up a low stool and sat close to him while Charles stretched his limbs, wiping at his tired eyes.

"You should be glad to know, the man Mr Lehnsherr had stabbed is alive and well. The patrolmen at the site had taken him to an infirmary, but the police will be taking him back to Scotland Yard afterwards. There were witnesses who saw him in Burke's company and he has much to account for-"

It was a great comfort to him that Erik did not murder the man after all. Erik could still be absolved of sin. Charles took out his pocket watch and saw that it was already six in the morning. He went to Burke, reaching out to touch his face and as he did so, Burke began to transform back into Erik. The tattoos fading away into his skin until it was Erik's dear, sweet face before him. He almost wanted to kiss Erik, but Father McCoy was watching him and he knew he could not openly show his affections. He carefully undid the chains, guiding Erik's unconscious body down on to the floor and then he helped Erik out of the straitjacket. Erik did not awaken. Both Father McCoy and Charles carried Erik up into his bedroom and helped him into bed.

They left Charles's employer to recover in bed while they discussed Mr Howlett's status. They headed off into the kitchen, to continue their conversation in hushed tones.

"I believe you are aware of our plans to take Mr Lehnsherr to one of our church safe houses?"

"Yes, father. I am aware of it-"

"In the last missive I had sent Mr Howlett, I advised him that we will rendezvous in one of the nearest safe houses owned by the church. However, it will require us to do a bit of travel to get to that location-"

"How would we be able to make this journey, Father McCoy? I'm concerned that Mr Lehnsherr cannot travel in his condition-"

"We shall go by train at first. Mr Lehnsherr and I had already planned our route and he has given me the funding to hire a private coach to take us to the safe house. The plan we have devised was to contain Burke in a wooden crate, fit to hold him while chained and wearing the straitjacket-"

"I see. I fear that I have my doubts, father. Burke is a cunning devil-"

"We shall a keep a close watch on him. You and I will take turns if needed-"

Charles sighed, still somewhat doubtful. He suddenly looked up when he saw Erik approaching them, wearing a house coat and looking pale and drained from his ordeal. Charles was about to rush towards him, but he comported himself. Father McCoy was here. He had to keep his feelings for Erik under control. Father McCoy stood up from his chair and went to help Erik into another chair. Charles hastened to prepare him some tea to fortify him and Erik gratefully took the cup from Charles's hands.

"Thank God you freed yourself, Mr Lehnsherr. It is good to see you are well-"

Erik shook his head weakly."I shan't ever be well until we are rid of Burke, Father McCoy. The monstrous things he had done using my body-"

Father McCoy made a sign of the cross and uttered a silent prayer for the poor souls Burke had murdered.

"Mr Lehnsherr, we have much to be thankful for at least. You are restored to us, therefore this will prevent Burke from doing further harm-"

Erik could not hide the immense shame and guilt that he felt. He had kept his head bowed low, holding his cup of tea."Those young men, father. I feel a great pity for them and for their families. I am to blame-"

"No, Mr Lehnsherr. God sees into your soul and he knows you are a decent man. Do not lose hope. The Lord God will guide our actions and eventually, we will find salvation-"

Father McCoy urged them to join him in prayer and afterwards, they ate the breakfast Charles had prepared for them to eat. There was only porridge and beef tea at hand. When they had finished with their meal, the priest updated Erik on their plans and that they will wait for Mr Howlett's arrival at the safe house, whichever party reaches the place first. He has given Mr Howlett the directions to get to the safe house. After clearing up a few more details, Father McCoy left them to make other arrangements, promising to return in the afternoon. Now, there was only Erik and Charles again. Erik remained seated in the kitchen, clutching at his face. His guilt was no different from the shackles that had confined him to that abandoned asylum. He could not overcome it. Charles suddenly touched his shoulder, gently running his hand up to the back of Erik's head. Erik looked up from his grief and saw only understanding and acceptance in Charles's eyes. Charles hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his head.

"None of it was your fault, Erik. We are but victims of a circumstance we had no control of. Let your guilt go. It will do us no good-"

Erik reached up and held Charles's hand in his, his expression despondent."How could you stay on after all that has happened, Charles? What if we really don't ever get rid of Burke? Would you still want to be with someone like me?"

Charles chided him gently."You've asked me that question before and my answer is still the same, Erik. I'll never leave you, no matter what happens-"

Erik began to weep upon hearing Charles say those reassuring words, but Charles just continued to embrace him, whispering softly into his ear. Charles helped him up and led him upstairs. They headed into Erik's bedroom. Several months past, Charles had already commissioned a repairman to fix the window and although the room was in order, dust had settled in. Dust motes danced before their eyes when Charles threw the drapes open to allow some light in. Erik sank heavily back into his bed, sighing dejectedly. Charles went about the task of cleaning up his own bedroom and preparing a bath for Erik. He organized Erik's wardrobe and after he finished the task, he knocked upon Erik's door and entered.

"Erik, I've drawn you a bath. Get up from bed and have a go at it while the water is hot-"

"Must I take it? I have nowhere to go-"

"Yes, you must-"

Erik pulled up the covers and pressed his face to his pillow."After what I had endured, all these rituals seem so meaningless to me now-"

Charles sat next to him in bed and pulled the covers away slowly. Erik looked up to see Charles smiling at him kindly.

"As banal as these rituals are, Erik, it would do you some good to go through it. Trust me, a routine sets one's mind at ease. When you are doing something familiar and ritualistic, you tend to forget your worries and you settle into a kind of course, like a river and everything flows-"

Erik had to chuckle at that."Ah, my darling! Is that your personal philosophy?"

Charles shook his head minutely with a vague smile."No, I am simply telling you what goes through my mind when I do my duties as your butler. When we moved here from the country, I found myself out of sorts. City life is different from country living. In the country, we can take our time doing things, but in the city, everything moves at a faster pace and I feel at times that I would be swept away in its current. But then, I developed a routine for myself and it helped me get through my duties. That is why I am quite content, living here with you and being with you-"

Erik nodded slowly at this, thinking over what Charles had said."Do you miss living in the country, Charles?"

"I do, Erik. I used to have this fanciful thought. That when I have grown old and you no longer need me, I would use my savings to buy a country house and live a quiet life-"

It surprised Charles when Erik quickly sat up straight and reached out to embrace him fiercely."Why would you say that I would have no need of you? I want nothing more than to be with you, Charles. Even if we are two old men living together and even if it may seem strange, I care not for what the world will think of me. I want you to stay with me. Always-"

"Erik-"Charles said with feeling, returning Erik's embrace. They held each other for some time and then Erik finally got up from bed to take his bath. When Erik had finished with his bath, Charles had informed him that his clothes were ready and that he would take leave of him to purchase several provisions. Charles was not gone for very long and when he returned, he found Erik in his study, going through letters and notes long overdue.

"Charles! You've returned quite swiftly-"

"I had to. I must prepare our lunch. Father McCoy will be coming back in the afternoon and I have to get the household in order-"

Erik noticed that Charles appeared exhausted. It dawned upon him that Charles must have struggled to stay awake all night to guard Burke and all this time, he had worked all morning to do his duties. It troubled Erik to see dark circles forming beneath Charles's eyes. Erik suddenly stood up.

"Let me help you, Charles-"

Charles shook his head."Really, Erik. There is no need-"

"I insist!"

Charles eventually gave in and Erik helped him in the kitchen. In a short span of time, Charles had cleaned the kitchen and all was in order, like how his bedroom was now in order. Erik came to appreciate Charles's efficiency and fastidiousness when it comes to maintaining the house. Charles seemed more like his housewife than his butler when he thought about it. He was smiling at this thought as he worked the dough that Charles would use for the pie he was baking.

"I'm glad to see you finally smiling, Erik-"Charles said brightly, chopping up fresh apples upon a board.

Erik gave him a secretive grin."I just had this lovely thought-"

"Of what?"Charles asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Of you-"Erik said ambiguously, prompting Charles to ask him what he meant by that. Erik would not tell him what it was, teasing him. Charles was curious and kept pestering Erik to elaborate further, but Erik adamantly kept to his silence. Charles threw a piece of apple at him by way of revenge and they both laughed over the matter. It was like they were little boys again and the horrors they had endured seemed far away. Charles's exhaustion eventually took its toll on him and he began to move about sluggishly.

"Charles, you have to rest. You're tired-"

"I had a bit of sleep last night-"

"But you haven't gotten a proper rest. Go upstairs and lie down. I will finish lunch for us. Just give me some instructions on what to do-"

"Alright, then-"

Charles noticed that his clothing became sullied due to the dirty work he had been carrying out all morning. He decided to bathe before going to bed. He drew up a quick bath and it somehow refreshed him. He went to lie down as Erik had asked him to and he slept soundly. He woke up with a start when he felt a warm press of a body next to his. He turned around and saw that it was Erik, who regarded him gently as he slept.

He sighed contentedly and reached up to run his fingers through Erik's hair, his eyes still heavy-lidded from his sleepiness."Have you been watching me for a while?"

"Yes-"

Charles giggled softly."I'm quite unseemly at the moment. Not much to look at-"

"Oh, but you are. You're beautiful!"Erik whispered huskily and began to run his hand provocatively around Charles's hip, kissing the back of his young butler's neck. Charles shivered against him and he felt Erik pressing up against his backside. He was already hard. Charles slowly reached down to touch Erik's manhood through his clothes and Erik groaned at the pleasure he felt, surging forward for more of Charles's touch. Charles turned around, his arms familiarly wrapping around Erik's neck and they kissed hungrily. Charles was only wearing his nightshirt and he could feel the press of Erik's sex against his own. He could feel the feverish heat rising from Erik's body, his own body responding to the other's heat. Their hips began to grind up against each other as they embraced and kissed. Erik was lapping up Charles's mouth, dragging his teeth with deliberate slowness over Charles's plush lower lip, nibbling at it, causing Charles to moan in arousal. It sent a thrill running though him and he restlessly ran his hands over Erik's body, keeping his eyes closed. He savored each touch, each kiss and then he felt Erik touching his sex, squeezing down on it hard.

"Erik!"Charles said in a sibilant voice.

His trembling thighs tightened around Erik's waist and then he felt Erik pushing the nightshirt upwards to expose him. He was naked beneath the shirt. He bit his lower lip, and edged backwards, his eyes heavy with arousal. He parted his legs, an open invitation for Erik to do what he wanted, tilting his head to the side, his expression lewdly expectant.

Erik's own control broke and he rashly pulled at Charles's nightshirt, throwing it carelessly away and he began to undo his own clothes. Charles sat up to help him and then it began. The frantic need to make love took control of them. Hands restlessly grasping for purchase, tongue and teeth teasing, finding the places that made the other moan in ecstasy, until the gasping moments came and that agonizing moment would come when they would stop to ease their love making with oil or spit or their own sexual juices. The frame of Charles's bed rattled violently as the motions began, Charles bracing himself upon his headboard, his moans taking on an animalian quality as Erik bucked into him, Erik's length going in and out of Charles's quivering depth, muscles tightening. Desperate and tight howls from Erik, his hips pounding into Charles faster and harder, their overtaxed senses taking full possession of them both. This indescribable feeling, friction and heat; the flesh growing sensitive as the punishing pace continued. The sensation builds and peaks, higher and higher until it reaches its limit and the ecstasy of release overcomes them.

Erik kept on pounding his hips into Charles while Charles was still in the throes of his own climax. His backside was still sensitive; he had thrown his head back in utter abandon, his face contorted in his pleasure. He had flung his other hand over his head, letting Erik continue while his other hand clutched at his own pulsating manhood, his juices smeared wetly upon his palm and his belly. Erik uttered a strangled, trembling cry as he orgasmed and Charles shivered as Erik's come gushed within him. He blindly reached for Erik's shoulder and they kissed sloppily, both of them gasping breathlessly, lost in the lust.

They remained lying in bed for some time, gently touching each other. Charles languidly ran his fingers upon Erik's arm as the other embraced him from behind, while Erik caressed the rounded part of Charles's shoulder, kissing it.

"Charles-"Erik began softly.

"Hmm?"

"Shall we make this a part of your daily ritual?"Erik said in a jesting manner and Charles burst out laughing at it. Being with Erik, making love to him like this, there was no other feeling like it. It made Charles feel good about himself, content and at peace. He turned around to hug Erik and they kissed again. They hastily washed themselves afterwards and wore a change of clothing before Father McCoy's arrival.

They could not hide the meaningful glances they exchanged even while Father McCoy sat before them as they ate their meal together. The priest had informed them that he had gotten train tickets for them and that he took a first class compartment in order for them to have some privacy.

"I've also had this fellow at the church obtain a crate for us to contain Burke, in case we encounter any trouble from him. Is there something you wish to tell me?"Father McCoy asked as he looked from Erik to Charles. They both appeared strangely calm, looking at each other with a weighty stare. Erik distractedly glanced over at Father McCoy.

"Nothing. Nothing at all-"Erik said, feigning innocence.

Father McCoy lifted his fork and pointed it towards Erik."You were troubled earlier, but you seem calm now-"

"I have Charles to thank for it. He has taught me the importance of rituals, and how it would ease my mind. In fact, we will be religiously following a new ritual from now on-"Erik said vaguely and Charles nearly snorted out with laughter. He stifled himself by hiding behind his cup of tea, drinking slowly.

Father McCoy brightened at this, thinking Erik had meant religious rituals in the literal sense and launched into a lengthy discussion with Erik about it, with Charles occasionally nodding and agreeing, doing his utmost to hide his amusement.

Erik decided to change the topic, his expression grave."When shall we be leaving for the safe house, father?"

"Ah, we will be leaving tomorrow morning. We need an early start. I've spoken to some of my connections and we shall be given special attention when we make our trip-"

"Very well then, I must make some preparations for our journey-"Charles announced and got up from the table to clear the dishes. Father McCoy had to leave again to attend to his church duties, but had promised to return as soon as possible to help Charles with Burke. They have to be vigilant this time. Burke must never be allowed to escape.

There was a light drizzle of rain when they left the house. Their cab had arrived late, throwing them off schedule. The cab driver cited the 'bad weather' as his excuse for being late. When they arrived at the train station, there was misunderstanding over which train they would be boarding, but Father McCoy sorted it out. They had no choice but to go through with the plan, accepting these setbacks due to the urgency of their situation. The priest had hoped that Mr Howlett would be at the safe house by now. Both Father McCoy and Charles had slept fitfully, taking turns guarding Burke last night. All three of them were ill and exhausted. Erik was feeling under the weather as well because Burke would not stop his incessant yammering within his mind and it was all he could do to keep the other at bay. Burke beleaguered him with such ugly thoughts and violent feelings. Erik wondered if Burke did these things to him because he was afraid; fearful of his impending extinction. He hoped the bastard truly felt that way. The train ride was tolerable and they had no untoward episode until they arrived at the small town where they were to meet their coachman. The man was drunk and had driven their coach at such a slow pace that Father McCoy had to take the reins from the sodded fool. They were racing against time, intending to arrive at the safe house before dusk, without having to use the crate containing the chains and the straitjacket meant to subdue Burke. Charles could see Erik suffering from Burke's internal onslaught and he gently reached for Erik's hands.

"We are almost there. Take courage, Erik!"

Erik pulled away from him, clutching at his head in pain."That bastard Burke is just relentless, Charles. I'm trying, but he's doing something to me-"

"Fight him Erik! Please!"Charles cried out urgently, hugging Erik from within the coach. He hugged Erik without fear, for Father McCoy was outside, driving the carriage and would not see them embracing. Erik trembled and moaned against Charles. He felt himself dwindling somehow; bit by bit, Burke was breaking away his psyche and it terrified him that Burke was getting stronger. He was defenseless against such a monster, not knowing how to fend Burke off.

Charles had been anxious during the entire journey, but when Father McCoy announced that they are almost at the safe house, hope fluttered within his chest. Mr Howlett was actually waiting for them and he had Mr Azazel with him. The safe house was an old farm-house used to shelter women and men who had been victims of abuse. It was also used to house expatriates in need of sanctuary. They all exchanged greetings and entered the safe house to answer each other's queries.

It surprised the detective to find Mr Lehnsherr in their company. He had come to believe Mr Lehnsherr was abducted by Burke, but the man was before him now, safe and sound. Father McCoy explained that Mr Lehnsherr was indeed 'abducted' and held against his will, but he had escaped from his captor.

Mr Howlett pointed to Azazel."This fool kept spouting on about possession and some such rot I care not for. What does he mean by it? If Mr Lehnsherr has freed himself, I don't see why we need him at all-"

The priest sighed heavily."We have not given you the full account of Mr Lehnsherr's condition. I believe the moment warrants it now-"

Father McCoy took it upon himself to explain Mr Lehnsherr's predicament and how Azazel's power could remove Burke from Erik's body. At first, Mr Howlett was incredulous that the priest would believe in such nonsense, but the priest claimed that he saw the transformation with his own eyes and he knew the priest would never lie about such things. Mr Lehnsherr was sitting quietly at the table before them, sweating profusely and looking quite ill. He had remained silent, letting them all talk on. Charles worriedly watched Erik. He could not stand seeing his beloved suffer any longer. Charles slapped his hands upon the table to get their attention and they all looked to him.

"Please listen to me! We can discuss the details of this awful business later, but please-"

Charles turned to look at Mr Azazel. The man's countenance was that of Lucifer himself, looking on at their banter with amused interest."Please, Sir. You have the power to expel Burke from Mr Lehnsherr's body. I urge you to do so now. Mr Lehnsherr can't-"

Before Charles could finish what he was saying, Erik staggered up from his chair, his head bowed low, his face obscured by his turned up collar and his scarf. He suddenly lifted his head and to Charles's horror, it was Burke's tattooed face that glowered at them with his demented rage. It was not dusk yet, but he had managed to overtake Erik's body. Everything that happened next happened fast. Burke was next to Mr Howlett and he saw that the other had a knife in his belt. Burke grabbed the knife quickly, he was quite adept at it, and then he leaned in towards Azazel from across the table and used it to slit the other's throat before he could say anything. Charles screamed out, his eyes wide and terrified. Mr Howlett and Father McCoy attempted to subdue Burke, but he was stronger and faster than any of them. Burke punched Mr Howlett square in the face and then he kicked the priest in the gut. Father McCoy doubled over in pain while Mr Howlett fell backwards into a chair, demolishing it with his weight and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Burke then turned to look towards Charles, but Charles was already running out the door. Charles ran outside because he knew Burke would come after him, which would perhaps draw the murdering bastard away from the others and prevent their massacre. Charles was right. He hid behind one of the large oak barrels outside the safe house and then he heard Burke shouting his name.

"Charles? Oh Charles!"Burke screamed in a taunting, gleeful voice."I'm coming for you!"

Charles peered over the edge of the oak barrel, his heart hammering within his chest and his eyes bulging in his utter terror. He saw that Burke was carrying Mr Howlett's gun, stomping about and looking for him. Did Burke succeed in taking full control of Erik's body? If this was the case, it could only mean that Burke was capable of hurting him now.

"Charles? Where are you, boy?"Burke howled out.

He had to flee from this place. He had to get away from Burke. Charles got up from where he had crouched down and he began to head for the side of the house, intending to make a run for it into the woods. Charles had kept his head low and was sprinting quietly when something heavy slammed up against him, throwing him off-balance into the grass. He cried out and when he looked up, he saw Burke straddling him, laughing dementedly and leering down at him.

"You ain't going anywhere, boy!"

Burke grabbed at his collar and hauled him up roughly. Charles began to cry, all hope gone from him, feeling helpless against Burke's abuse.

"Come on, up you get. Come on, flower-"

Limbs trembling, Charles managed to get up and he looked up at Burke, eyes wide and terrified.

"That's it, good man-"

Even though he feared for his life, Charles did not want to give up and without a fight. He was close enough to strike the gun away from Burke's hands and then he punched the other across the face. Burke had kept his face turned away, his face stinging from Charles's slap, but he was grinning like a loon. He slowly turned to face Charles and he could see that the other was frightened, yet still trying to act defiant. Charles was lifting his chin up and meeting Burke's gaze. Burke wanted to see if his power over Lehnsherr's body was now absolute. He raised his hand and he struck Charles. He began to titter delightedly as Charles squirmed and moaned upon the ground. Burke was now able to hurt him. Burke grabbed his collar and began to drag him towards the empty barn near the safe house.

"You're coming with me, little lamb!"

Charles's throat felt so dry that he could only utter breathless screams as Burke hauled him unceremoniously, tugging painfully at his hair. He knew what Burke intended to do to him. Burke intends to rape him again before killing him. Burke pushed him forward and then he shoved Charles's backside, causing Charles to stumble into a dry mound of scattered hay. Burke bent over him and began to hail punches upon his face. Charles hand never been punched before. The pain and the jarring sensation nearly made him lose consciousness. He tasted blood inside his mouth and his ears were ringing dully. Burke stopped punching him and stood up straight, gasping with his exertions. He began to remove Erik's black coat and then he unbuttoned his vest and his shirt half-way. He turned to face Charles smiling obscenely. He straddled Charles and Charles struggled beneath him, crying out his refusal. He'd rather die than have Burke violate him again. Burke gave him a back-handed slap to silence him and then he grabbed Charles's cheeks so that the other would look at him directly.

"I told you. You won't win against me. There's just a small piece of Lehnsherr inside me, but he won't be in here for long. He'll be gone soon-"

"No! Erik!"Charles screamed and then Burke drew out the knife he had tucked in the belt at his back and used the knife's edge to caress Charles's cheek gently. Charles grew still, his insides running cold, awaiting the inevitable mutilation that Burke would deal upon him.

"Little flower-"Burke whispered intimately, but instead of cutting Charles's eyes out, he slowly leaned in and kissed Charles's lips softly and then he pulled away, his expression strangely gentle.

"Come with me. Your master will be dead soon, but this is still his body. It doesn't matter if you want him. If you're fucking me, it will be just like you were fucking him. Can't that be enough? Let me take you with me to America. Stay with me and I won't kill you-"Burke murmured throatily, his eyes glittering with his perverted lust.

"Never!"Charles cried out his adamant refusal and then Burke grasped his chin rashly.

"You'll come with me whether you like it or not!"Burke roared into his face and he began to tear at Charles's shirt, the knife still in his other hand. He was going to rape Charles in the barn, rough him up a bit and take him away from the safe house by force. In his haste to undress Charles, he accidentally wounded the side of Charles's neck. The knife was sharp and it had cut a thin, straight line upon Charles's skin. The sight of the wound stopped Burke for a moment and he stared at the bleeding cut strangely. Both of them were gasping breathlessly as they gazed at each other.

Outside, a strange phenomenon was taking place. The skies had grown darker, but it was not night-time yet. The sun was still up in the sky, but the moon was up in the sky as well, the two celestial bodies on the verge of overlapping. The moon obscured the sun until it had blotted all the light out. Due to the cover of clouds and the desperate situation they had dealt with, Charles's group had failed to notice the impending occurrence of a Solar Eclipse. When the moon had blocked out the sun, Burke began to tremble uncontrollably, the knife falling from his hands. He looked up at Charles with fear in his eyes and then to Charles's shock, Burke began to roll about the hay spasmodically. What happened next was a horror beyond his imagination that it would have driven him mad had his will been weak. Burke's body quickly became insubstantial, like that of a ghost and then Burke thrashed and howled like a wounded animal. He clawed at something upon his tattooed chest, as if something was struggling to break through it and then a jagged line formed in the middle of it and a head sprouted out from the gaping wound. It was Erik!

Charles placed a trembling hand to his mouth, watching with morbid fascination as the two men stretched and pulled away from each other, an abominable birthing of limbs and rending of bodies until they were mercifully parted and two men stood before Charles, gasping raggedly, their naked bodies shining wetly in what dim light entered the barn. Burke made the first move. He charged at Erik with a scream of rage and Erik dashed forward as well, clashing with Burke. The two men wrestled and fought against each other, trying to overpower the other, snarling, their fists colliding against yielding flesh and bone. Charles could only look on at this horrific sight in stunned silence.

Burke began to taunt Erik as they fought. He spoke in a growling rasp."After I'm through with you, I'll have my way with your servant! I'll lay his pretty face to rot in some trench somewhere, stuck as a white pig!"

He did not realize it was a mistake to say such things about Charles. Erik bellowed, his anger serving as his fuel and he punched Burke so hard that the other reeled and fell to the ground, unconscious. Erik did not stop there. He went to Burke and he began to punch the other repeatedly. Burke gained consciousness long enough to see Erik in a blurry haze. For some odd reason, Erik began to look like Hex before his eyes, a man filled with righteous rage, fists blazing and relentless. Burke was being pummeled within an inch of his life and he could not find the strength to fight back anymore.

"You won't touch him ever again!"Erik screamed at him, punching Burke with all his might. Burke was fading again, his body taking on the appearance of smoke and slowly, he began to fade and then he was gone, with Erik only punching an empty space in the air. Erik was breathing harshly, his bleeding fist was still up and then he slowly brought it down. He looked up and then he met Charles's gaze. The Solar Eclipse had ended within minutes.

"Charles?"Erik said softly, his eyes beseeching.

Charles did not make a move at first. He stood there, staring at Erik as if he was some wild, uncontrollable creature and then Charles shook himself. He picked up the coat that Burke had discarded earlier and he went to Erik and wrapped the coat around his shoulders. They regarded each other for a while, the depth of Erik's actions still had Charles in awe. Erik was able to fight Burke's evil spirit and he triumphed. Charles could not prevent himself from weeping out loud and he collapsed against Erik's chest, relieved.

"Erik! I thought I had lost you!"Charles sobbed quietly, his face pressed to Erik's chest, his shoulders hitching up. He could not seem to stop crying. He was embracing Erik, holding him tightly and Erik hugged him back. Both of them rejoicing. Erik had inexorably ended the nightmare Burke had brought into their lives. They did not notice that Father McCoy was close by, watching the entire event with keen interest. Next to him was Mr Howlett. Both men had recovered and the detective was able to retrieve his gun. Charles and Erik did not know that the priest and the detective had followed them into the barn. They were able to catch a glimpse of Erik and Burke's horrific separation and the ensuing battle. Mr Howlett had almost shot Burke, but the priest stopped him.

"Let Mr Lehnsherr fight his own demon-"He said quietly and it was to his relief that Erik did eventually defeat Burke's demonic spirit.

Charles grew conscious of their presence and pulled away from Erik, shyly clutching at the torn folds of his shirt."Father McCoy! Mr Howlett! I am glad you are both well-"

Father McCoy went to him and clasped both of Charles's hands in his."Mr Azazel is alive and well too. He was able to pull back in time before Burke mortally wounded him-"

"Thank God!"Charles said, exhaling a shaky and relieved breath. He looked about for Erik and then he saw Erik slowly walking away from them; something outside had drawn his interest. Charles's brow furrowed and he followed Erik outside. Dusk had passed quickly and the moon that had moments ago blotted out the sun was now high up in the sky, its pale bone color throwing a milky light over them. Erik had wrapped his arms about his chest and stood in the grassy clearing staring up at the moon in wonder. He had not seen the moon with his own eyes for the longest time. A tear slowly trailed down his left eye as he basked in the cool light of the moonlight. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the night air and then he turned to look at Charles with over-bright eyes.

"I'm free, Charles. He's gone. He's really gone!"

Charles smiled at him lovingly and then they remained standing there under the moon-lit clearing, gazing up at the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

_The sun was high up in the clear blue skies and a warm and balmy wind was blowing through the clearing as he chopped firewood. Toiling like this made him feel strangely satisfied. The feel of the axe in his hands and the labour he had put forth gave him a sense of accomplishment. Charles was right. Country living was a welcome reprieve from living in the city. The sight of the rolling green hills in the distance and the lush expanse of woodland gave one a sense of tranquility. This was his home now and to him, it felt like heaven on earth, to be in this place, living with the man he loves._

Several years after the events at the safe house found Erik and Charles living together, away from the city. Erik had purchased a small country estate using part of his inheritance and the other half of it he had used to fund the development of a school in the country locale, when he determined that the citizens in that quiet hamlet had need of it. Both he and Charles taught the children of this small settlement early in the morning up till noon, but once they have finished with their work, they would head back to their estate and spend a contented time in each other's company. The villagers did not question the odd sight of the two men living together in their remote estate. Both men were productive members of their small community and had been instrumental in the recent improvement of their children's education, without disrupting their way of living. In fact, Charles Xavier was also a devout member of their small country church and had helped fund the repair and maintenance of their place of worship recently. The villagers cared not for their bizarre relationship as long as they behaved like pious and upstanding men.

Mr Xavier and Mr Lehnsherr did not have anyone else residing with them, but they did receive a constant visitor, a priest from the city. It was Father McCoy. The priest was walking towards Erik now as the other leaned on his axe, wiping a handkerchief at his brow while resting from his endeavors.

"Father, how good of you to visit us! Charles is at our house right now-"

Father McCoy lifted his hat part of the way by way of greeting."Mr Lehnsherr! I'm glad to see you are well-"

Erik breathed a contented sigh and looked about him."Indeed. Living in the country has done me some good. I do hope you are hungry. Charles is probably cooking up a feast back home-"

Father McCoy patted his stomach, smiling wistfully."Ah, I do miss Charles's pork pie. That young man has a touch of talent when it comes to cooking-"

Erik smiled with pride upon hearing Father McCoy praising Charles."Well come on then!"Erik said, gesturing with his head for them to head back to the house. Father McCoy helped Erik with the firewood and they walked down a flagstone covered path, leading to a well-tended estate surrounded by flowers and trees. To one side of the house was a greenhouse and a herb garden.

"The garden's coming along well, I see-"

"Charles said it would help us earn a steady income if we sell these flowers and herbs in the city. We have become a supplier for some grocers in London and every morning before we teach the children at school, their delivery men would pick up our blooms and herbs and they would ship our produce for us-"

"Excellent! You're putting your money to good use-"

"I would never have thought of it had Charles not suggested it-"Erik said staidly, not wishing to take any credit. His voice took on a grim tone when he asked after Mr Azazel. The priest looked over to him uneasily, recalling that last moment when they had Mr Azazel with them.

That night when they had returned to the safe house, they saw Mr Azazel bleeding from the neck but he was conscious as he remained seated upon the floor. He had a blood-soaked handkerchief pressed to his throat. Erik had wanted to throttle him for bringing Burke the abomination into their lives, but the man was wounded. He had glared at Azazel murderously for a time and then the other offered a simple apology. Erik did not know if he would ever forgive the man for his deeds. They had all decided that it would be best if they did not stay in the safe house and so they made their way into a small town using the private coach that Father McCoy had commandeered from their inebriated coach driver earlier. When they arrived in town, Mr Azazel evaded them and made his escape. Mr Howlett had offered to hunt him down again, but Erik had advised him not to. However, Father McCoy had divulged Mr Azazel's involvement in Burke's crimes at the onset and Scotland Yard was still on a manhunt for both Burke and Mr Azazel. Only Erik's group knew the truth. Mr Lehnsherr's abduction and escape was added to the police report as well. Eventually, as time passed, the case was left unsolved. Burke's reign of terror abruptly ended and the citizens of London were finally able to go on with their lives. Burke came into their lives like a destructive whirlwind and then he was gone, just as quickly as he had come into their lives. A pact was made between Erik, Charles, Father McCoy and Mr Howlett to never divulge the truth of Burke's bizarre existence. They had all agreed that even if they did share it with anyone, who would ever believe them?

"The police were unable to find Mr Azazel or Burke. They have actually appointed Mr Howlett to aid them in hunting down these notorious men, but Scotland Yard could only do this for a short period of time. I don't believe they have the funding to go on with the search-"

"I see. Do send my regards to Mr Howlett if you ever see him-"

"I will, Erik. Rest assured-"

Erik was at the front door, his hand on the doorknob. He stopped short when they both heard the sound of children's laughter from within the house. Erik opened the door and headed straight for the kitchen. The sight of Charles always transfixed him. Charles had taken off his coat and he was wearing a pale green brocade vest over a white shirt and he had taken off his tie, his shirt sleeves rolled back; his black trousers tucked in his high boots and he had on an apron. Surrounding him were some of the children they taught at school: Scott, Jean, Ororo, Anna Marie, Robert Louis (the other children call him Bobby), Raven, Alexander and Sean. Charles greeted Erik and the priest with a warm smile and he was laughing delightedly.

"Erik! Father McCoy! I didn't hear you come in!"

The children clamored around Erik as well when they saw him because he is one of their teachers and they loved him as much as they loved Charles."Mr Lehnsherr! Mr Lehnsherr!"

Erik chuckled and picked Raven up, a pretty little girl with blond hair and blue eyes."What are you all doing here?"

"Raven forgot to hand in her assignment, Sir, and we thought to go with her out here. She tried to go by herself-"Scott said gravely, his expression serious. He knew their teacher would be cross with them for heading out to the estate without an adult with them, but he assumed the responsibility of watching out for the others because he thought of himself as the most mature and level-headed of them all.

Erik clucked his tongue at that, his expression becoming stern."Children, it is not safe to go out by yourselves unsupervised. I think we had taught you better than that-"

"We're sorry, Sir-"The children all hung their heads and looked properly chastised.

Charles took a hold of Erik's arm, his eyes imploring."Don't be too hard on the children, Erik. I've already given them a lecturing. Since they are all here, why don't we all eat together and then we can all take them back to their homes afterwards? I've already sent word to their parents that they are all here with me-"

Erik softened at that and then he settled Raven down, speaking to all of them kindly."Alright then. But next time, I don't ever want you doing something like this again. I don't want any of you getting hurt or getting into any sort of trouble, Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!"The children cried out in unison, all smiles and full of energy once more. Charles introduced the children to Father McCoy and it pleased the priest to see how polite and amiable they all were. After they had a wonderful meal, they all ended up playing cricket in the estate's backyard until it was time to take the children home.

"Can't we play for a little while longer, Mr Lehnsherr?" Alexander asked his teacher with a hopeful expression upon his face. He was the complete opposite of his brother, Scott. One would say that they are as different as night and day, not only in appearance, but in behavior. Scott was the responsible one, but Alexander was carefree and stubborn. Erik reached down and ruffled his blond hair.

"No, Alexander. It would be dark soon and we wouldn't want you all missing your supper-"Erik said, smiling down at his young charge, who could not hide his disappointment.

"But Mr Xavier said we could still have some cake before we go!"Raven cried out petulantly, looking utterly downtrodden. Raven was the youngest of the lot and had to be forgiven for her childish response. Charles picked her up and kissed her cheek gently.

"Little one, of course you can have your cake. I've prepared some packages for you all. You may take the cakes home and share them with your parents-"

"Yay! More cake!"Sean cried out gleefully waving his hands about and dancing in place."I ain't sharin'! It's all mine!"

"So greedy!"Ororo said seriously, pouting at him. She was the only dark-skinned child in their tiny hamlet. Nevertheless, the community accepted Ororo and her family as much as they had accepted Mr Lehnsherr and Mr Xavier as the 'odd couple'. The villagers were an understanding and open-minded people, which was why Erik chose this very place as his residence.

Sean warily looked over at her."It's my cake! I can eat it all if I want to!"

Bobby shook his head in disapproval, pushing his bat down into the ground and leaning his weight on it."Shame on you for behaving like that, Sean!"

Sean looked up at Charles, expecting to gain some sympathy from his teacher, but Charles shook his head, siding with the others.

"Well, you could share a bit, Sean and you can have the bigger piece-"Charles offered as a compromise. He only baked a portion of cake enough to feed the children and there was not enough time to bake some more.

Sean bowed his head dejectedly."Oh, alright. My mum does love your cooking, Mr Xavier-"

It pleased Charles to know that his skills in the kitchen earned him a reputation as good cook and that Sean was willing to concede. Jean and Anna Marie suddenly came bounding into their circle. The girls had been busy with something in the garden. They did not join in on the cricket game. They had made flower crowns for everyone to wear. Charles clapped his hands together, close to his face as he admired their handiwork.

"Oh, how delightful!"

"Everyone must wear their flower crowns before we leave!"Jean announced and then she held one out the Father McCoy. The priest was much chagrined, wearing something so unbecoming of his profession, but he took the flower crown and wore it all the same, to humor the children. They were all laughing and looking around at the others and then Anna Marie held out a crown for Erik.

"You too, Mr Lehnsherr!"

Erik looked comically stunned, shaking his head vigorously in his abject refusal, but Charles took the crown from Anna Marie and placed it on Erik's head.

"Oh for god's sake! It's just a flower crown!"Charles said forbiddingly, as if he was scolding a child that it roused up a bout of laughter from everyone. Charles gathered the children into the house to prepare their cake boxes and then he gave each child a small box to take home. They were a strange sight indeed; walking upon the side path of the main road, bound for the village to take the children back to their parents, all of them wearing flower crowns. The children skipped and laughed as they walked, occasionally stopping to exclaim upon something that drew their interest. Sean had pointed out to a large toad he saw sitting upon a fallen tree trunk and then Alex and Bobby chased squirrels until the little critters climbed up a tree, chattering irritably from being given such a fright. The children almost did not want to part with them, but eventually, they were all escorted back to their homes.

Father McCoy watched Charles and Erik as they walked side by side, about ready to take the last child home. Erik was carrying Raven in his arms. The little girl was sleepily clinging on to him while he was spoke quietly to Charles. Father McCoy was walking right behind them. Their obvious affection for each other did not escape him. It was in the way they gazed at each other and the way they walked closely together; as if they want the world to see that they belong to one another, even though it was not spoken of out loud. Earlier, while they were playing cricket and Father McCoy's team won the game, Charles had reached for Erik's hands affectionately and Erik smiled down at him, the love he felt for the other shining from his eyes. They had forgotten Father McCoy's presence for that one moment. He knew all along that there was something going on between them. He had attempted to lecture them before about the sinfulness of their forbidden union, albeit doing so in a most discreet and indirect way, but it seems he could not deter them from what they desired.

He did not have the heart to tell them to cease their iniquitous relationship. How could he? Both men were kind and just, with no ill-will towards anyone. They have been through a terrible ordeal and as such, he thought it best to leave everything in God's grace to judge them. They accompanied him later on at the train station, when it was time for him to head back to the city. He shook both their hands before boarding his train.

"Father it has been a pleasure to have you here. Please visit us again soon!"Charles said as he held Father McCoy's hand in his hands.

The priest tipped his hat at him and smiled." Of course! Today had been most entertaining. The children have all captivated me-"

"They aren't so captivating when they run amok in your classroom and caper about like little goblins. I've a good mind to strap them into their seats one day-"Erik said dryly, eliciting laughter from both Charles and Father McCoy. Charles slapped Erik's arm at that, giggling.

"You don't mean that!"

Erik grinned secretively, his eyes shining as if with some nefarious plan underway and for a moment, Erik almost looked like Burke. Father McCoy shook his head and blinked repeatedly to clear his eyes and then it was Erik's face he saw once more. It must have been a trick of the light. Father McCoy said his last farewell to them both and climbed the steps of the train. Erik and Charles remained there for a while, watching the train go. Charles had his hands clasped behind his back, while Erik stood closely behind him. Erik bent close and whispered into his ear.

"It's almost dark. Let us go home, Charles-"Erik said in a throaty voice, and then he gently reached for Charles's hand from behind, doing so furtively and his former butler shivered slightly, a lewdly expectant smile forming upon his lips; eyes heavy-lidded with his suppressed desire. Erik's intimate whisper seemed to say something more and only they both knew what it was. They walked quietly, with not a word spoken between them and when they reached their residence, Charles was not even able to put his coat away. Erik immediately led him into their bedroom and closed the door slowly.

Charles understood the gravity of their sin and it was for this very reason that he religiously went to church without fail, asking the Lord for forgiveness. He felt no shame or guilt in loving Erik, but for now, they kept the intimate nature of their relationship hidden because they live in a world where their love would have been considered filthy and depraved. If they openly showed their affection, they would be persecuted for it.

He had often wondered, how could their love be a sin? How could something so deep and full of yearning and passion be thought of as wicked? When Erik touched him and made love to him, he felt alive and free. He felt a pure feeling that went beyond the conformed ideas of morality and immorality. This was the only way he could express the depth of his feelings towards his sometime master and Erik felt the same way. This was love and no one could tell him otherwise.

Erik had taken off all of Charles's clothes solemnly, only their eyes spoke for them as they gazed at each other intently. Erik took off his own clothing and then he led Charles towards the bed, where they sat down side by side and then they embraced and kissed. As they kissed, Charles remembered that first night in their former residence, when they had returned from their journey and they were both alone in the house.

Erik had been so afraid of falling asleep, that he suffered many sleepless nights for many months. Even though Burke was no longer inside him, the man had planted a seed of paranoia in him and he feared that if he succumbed to slumber, the other would emerge again. When he does eventually fall asleep due to exhaustion, he would wake up screaming in terror and Charles would rush to his side to calm him down. They did not consummate their ardour for each other on those first few months. Erik had avoided intimacy with him, undoubtedly due to his fears. One night when Erik fell asleep, Charles had decided to sleep next to him so that he may attend to the other immediately when he has his nightmares.

Sure enough, Erik began to thrash and cry out, tears trailing down the sides of his closed eyes, his face scrunched up in his despair. Charles woke up instantly and was quietly speaking to him, gently running his hands over the other's shoulders and shaking him about.

"Erik, wake up. Please, Erik-"Charles said in a soothing voice and then Erik shot out of bed, gasping and sweating, his entire body tremulous with his terror, eyes wide and full of fear. Charles reached out to hug him, doing his best to subdue and calm the other.

"Erik, calm your mind. Please, calm your mind-"Charles said softly. Erik sobbed into his shoulder and hugged him fiercely.

"Charles! Charles, I thought Burke has returned and he has harmed you!"Erik said in a panicked voice.

"It is alright. I'm here and I am well-"

Erik kept on sobbing against him, his voice clotted over with his tears."Even when he has gone from me, that monster still has a hold of me. He has caused me to fear the coming of the night-"

Charles pulled away and looked up at him such piercing intensity, eyes trembling with unshed tears."Then don't let him take control of you. He is gone, Erik. You cannot let him destroy you. Take back what he took from you and live on. If you need my help to accomplish this then I shall help you, to the last of my breath. I love you this much that I will devote my entire life to free you from Burke's shackles-"

"Charles-"Erik sobbed with feeling and then he grabbed both of Charles's cheeks and kissed him passionately. That night, Erik made love to him with a furious passion, inflamed by the many nights that they had been denied. Charles screamed out his ecstasies into the night, crying out his love for the other, over and over as they attacked each other with a frantic need akin to an intense hunger. Afterwards, Erik slept peacefully, only occasionally having troubled dreams as the days passed, until slowly the nightmares ceased.

Now that they reside in this country estate, they could love each other freely and without the fear of being judged. This was Erik's gift to Charles. He chose this life over the oppressive ideals that he would have to deal with, had he continued living in the city. He would have kept up the pretense of being an upstanding gentleman of their society. He would have continued working at the university. He would have been forced to marry a woman and to have his children with her to appease his own family and to continue his father's legacy. He had decided to live a bachelor's life so that he could be with Charles. In time, he would perhaps adopt a child, for Charles had implied that he wanted their household to constantly ring with the laughter of a child. For now, there is nothing but desire. He broke away from kissing Charles then he bent close and began to kiss Charles's ear, licking at his earlobe and nuzzling at it, causing Charles to start up and moan with lust.

"Touch yourself. I want to see, Charles-"Erik whispered and then he watched, enthralled as Charles followed his bidding.

Charles was lying on his back, looking up at Erik with darkly glimmering eyes. He began to fondle himself, slowly, the movement hypnotic. He was already half-hard before he started touching himself and then his manhood became full mast, throbbing and aching for release. Erik stared at his erection avidly, causing Charles to blush. He was embarrassed by Erik's rapt attention to his arousal, but a part of him was enjoying it as well. He wanted Erik to desire him, to want him and accept that dark part in him that burned with lust. Tears of happiness slowly coursed down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, his fingers tightening over his slick length. His other arm was thrown over his head, clutching restlessly at the sheet, crumpling it roughly in his hand, as if he couldn't stand the pleasure he was feeling and then his eyes flew open when he felt Erik moving over him and roughly pushing his hand away. Erik surged forward and began to suckle on his cock.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Haaaahh!" Charles moaned out as Erik's head bobbed up and down over his lap, mouth working and tightening over his rigidity, teeth scraping down the glans that it sent his mind spiraling deeper and deeper into that state of unbridled and reckless passion. His hips bucked up frantically for more as Erik sucked and licked him. He lost all control and he began to howl louder, his cries resounding with a quivering quality as Erik continued the punishing pace. He threw his head back, his entire body heaving and arching. His other hand was braced at Erik's shoulder while his other hand was threaded through his dark brown hair, unable to stand the intensity of his pleasure. He uttered one final shaking cry as he climaxed into Erik's mouth, his legs quaking and then his back sagging down on to the bed. He was gasping breathlessly and then he looked down at Erik, his sensitive cock still throbbing in Erik's hand as the other licked and sucked at his come. Erik nuzzled Charles's cock to his cheek and smiled up at him.

"Did you enjoy that?"Erik rasped out, licking at his lips indecently. Charles shivered at the look in Erik's face. Erik was still not through with him and he shivered because of the sexual anticipation he felt.

Charles passed a hand over his eyes, exhaling a breathy and stuttering sigh."Y-Yes,"

"Do you want more?"Erik said in that soft and husky tone and Charles nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please-"

Erik parted his thighs roughly and grabbed one of the love oils they used to ease their lovemaking. He poured the oil down Charles's pinkish backside and then using two fingers, he began to massage the outer part of Charles's hole. Charles bit his lower lip as he savored the sensation it brought him and then his hips started in shock as Erik slipped his fingers in and began to tease that sensitive gland in him, knowing exactly where it is. Erik jabbed and pressed into that gland until Charles was screaming piercingly, shoulders hitching and starting at each jab, his eyes shut tight as he let Erik delve for it. He felt his manhood stirring angrily against his belly, growing slick and hot as his sexual juices flowed from him freely. His eyes flew open again as Erik began to caress his cock at the same time that he was penetrating him with his fingers. He pushed at Erik's shoulder, imploring him to stop because it was too much and he couldn't stand it any more.

"Erik, Oh God!"Charles moaned, but Erik would not stop until Charles's mind broke again and he would lose himself completely in the act, that animal lust taking possession of him. His feet were pushing down violently upon the mattress, his legs trembling as he braced himself and surged his own hips forward to meet Erik's jabs and then he uttered a savage growl, maddened by the lust he felt and he pushed Erik away from himself and he was straddled atop the other, his eyes glazed over with a blank lust.

"Yes, go on. Ride me!"Erik said in a throaty voice and for a moment, Erik looked like Burke. The tattoos did not emerge, but that cruel expression was all too familiar to Charles. Charles was too aroused to stop. He impaled himself upon Erik's massive hardness and then he began that rocking motion of his hips, as if he was in some dreamy steeplechase and his back arched for more, his head restlessly lolling about as they continued. He dreamily stared down at Erik's face and that insolent look upon Erik's face disappeared and it was his Erik again, looking up at him with both love and lust.

"Charles! Charles I love you!"Erik cried out as he bucked his own hips up to meet Charles. That rhythmic surging and bucking eventually lost volition as they violently attacked each other to reach resolution. Charles orgasmed first and then Erik followed suit, with Charles bracing his hands upon Erik's chest and then he grew still, his face contorted in that state of intense ecstasy. His backside quivered and his come was dripping down upon Erik's belly. He watched as Erik's eyes remained close, mouth still hanging open as he savored the sensation of that delicious orgasm. His cock was still inside Charles, throbbing and sensitive. Charles could feel the hot flow of Erik's juices inside his backside and it felt good. Once he pulled out from Erik, he would feel Erik's come trickling from his backside, down to his inner thighs. It was dirty and depraved, but it feels good to him. He was about to pull away from Erik when Erik stopped him.

"No, not yet-"

Charles gave him an inquisitive stare, blue eyes wide and curious.

"I want to keep looking at you like this. Just...just stay like that for a while, Charles-"

Charles bit his lower lip, momentarily closing his eyes."Erik if I keep up like this I don't know if I could stand it. It feels so...it feels so sensitive right now-"

A wicked glimmer shone from Erik's eyes, his grin becoming insolent."No, you stay right where you are-"

Charles shivered at that, his expression desperate because each sudden movement made his backside throb with the sensitivity he felt and Erik was not helping at all, stirring about beneath him and looking quite pleased at his discomfort. Erik caressed his hips possessively, smiling up at him cruelly. Soon enough, Charles would lose control of his own body and he would surrender to his lust once more and they would make love until exhaustion took them. Erik was just insatiable!

Erik began to buck up into him and he moaned waveringly at the sensation it brought him. Charles's legs and arms trembled, his face and neck growing red with his hungry desire for more. Charles bit and licked at his own lips indecently and he glared down darkly at Erik, as the other grunted and chuckled at the sight of him like this. Erik suddenly grabbed his hips and rolled him back on to the bed so that he may straddle him, without his cock parting from Charles's sensitive backside.

"Here I come!"Erik teased and then his hips would pound away into Charles and Charles could do nothing but give in to Erik's whims. He clung on to Erik as the other took him relentlessly. Erik surged forward so that their lips would meet in a hungry kiss and Charles closed his eyes as Erik pleasured him, ending that yearning hunger within him.

Some nights, Erik would be a bit more rough and violent with him in bed and it made him wonder at times if there was still some part of Burke left within Erik, but perhaps it was all his imagination and Erik just had that cruel part within him all along.

Besides, he liked Erik this way.


End file.
